Slightly Off Track
by Shirae Natrice
Summary: Tragedy Strikes! after a devestating accident, Team Satomi is forced to recruit an ex IG-2 Pilot. however, he's not all that he seems. Will Aaron Neil find a way to fit in with his new team, or will his inner demons consume them all before he can
1. TREGEDY

FORWARD - THE TRAGEDY

The moment he engaged his Speed Mode, Takeshi Jin knew something was wrong. his Mech shook uncontrollably and warning lights flashed on his HUD. 'alignment out of sync' said one light, another flashed 'hydralics overpressurized' and still another told him one of his turbines was down. his fighting with Cunningham had done a real number on the machine.

"i've got i load of problems here Marco!" Takeshi's normal calm was long gone

"i see it too!" the technician was frantically typing on his keyboard, trying to remotely compensate, "switch back to combat mode! at least you'll still be in control!"

Takeshi flipped the switch, but nothing happened. "MARCO!" Takeshi began to panic as the final curve of the track came all to quickly into sight.

"EJECT!" the team's coach Andre yelled into the microphone "get out alive!"

it was too late at that point, the entire IGP world watched in horror as the Satomi Mech piloted by the sport's MVP 2-years running slammed into the wall at over 350 miles an hour, exploding as most of it went flipping off the track and onto the ground hundreds of feet below.

"TAKESHI!" liz screamed

"oh god no..." Ami gasped

thousands of other explications of horror and dismay rang all across Japan as the emergency crews hurried as quickly as possible to the scene.

"Liz..." takeshi's voice seemed to float from miles away into the headset of his teammate and girlfriend.

Every member of Team Satomi from pilots to owner was frantically trying to raise their friend on their radio. but to no avail, the damage to Takeshi's body was massive, even with all of the safety devices built into the Mechs. He had already passed out, and if the medics didn't arrive soon, he would die.


	2. INTERVIEW

CHAPTER ONE - INTERVIEW

Aaron Neil noticed how quiet the building was the very moment the doors opened and he stepped into the Team Satomi Headquarters. he had never imagined he would be here, he thought his racing days were done after Team Thunder had been dissolved after taking third in the IG2 league for too many years straight. the young Forward was the star of the IG2, his teammates, despite being the best of friends just plain sucked as pilots. but now not only did he have a chance to race again, he had an interview with Team Satomi, the champions for two years straight.

the reasons behind his having to be here were not what he had envisioned. it wasn't even a week ago that he had watched his idol nearly die in the most horendous accident since the banishing of ranged weapons was added to the rules of the sport. it felt like the air itself was stale from waiting on good news. Takeshi was still considered to be in serious condition, his life wasn't in immediate danger, but he still hadn't regained conciousness.

Even if the reasons he was here weren't of his choosing, he was still being scouted by the league champs as a substitute pilot. the boy Johnny was still to young according to the rules and he probably was still only good enough for the IG3 anyways. speaking of which, it seemed that Johnny was the one to greet Aaron and show him upstairs.

"any good news on Takeshi yet?" Aaron was using as gentle a voice as he could as the elevator closed and began ascending.

Tears formed on corners of the boy's eyes, "they had to put him back on the respirator last night. his brain activity level is barely staying above brain dead."

"i'm sorry!" he hadn't expected that reaction from the junior pilot, "i didn't mean to bring up something so painful! i'm just a big fan of his!"

Johnny faked a smile, trying to stay strong, "it's okay! after all, he'll never stay down right? its Takeshi after all!"

the door dinged and opened up to Liz standing there before Aaron could answer. she looked mad when she saw Johnny's face. glaring at Aaron, she began to roll up her sleeve, "what did you say? how dare you make the kid cry!" Johnny jumped in the way and explained, Aaron watched the rough-and-tumble girl's face darken at the mention of Takeshi. she stepped into the elevator and pressed a button, "sorry, man. we're all on edge here. our boy ain't doing so hot."

again the door opened with a dinged and Johnny grabbed Aaron by the sleeve and lead him from the elevator. the Forward thought he heard crying as the elevator closed again. Johnny opened the door to the team meeting room, everyone from Miss Satomi herself to Ami was sitting in a chair waiting for him. "i'll page Liz up here," Jess volunteered

"no need, i'm here," her eyes were still bloodshot.

"ok, Aaron," Andre waved to the area in front of the podium. "come on up to the front. start by introducing yourself."

Aaron was suddenly very self-concious and nervous. "m-my name is Aaron Neil, i've been a forward for Team Thunder for four years now."

"Thunder?" Marco cheked his notes, "weren't they the guys nicknamed 'Nice Try something?"

the nickname was something that ALWAYS pissed Aaron off, but he did his best to keep his cool, "Nice try Sparkys," he flatly corrected, "please don't use that name around me, we always gave our best only to be robbed in the final rounds of the season."

Marco must have sensed that he struck a chord because he cleared his throat and looked back at his notes.

"why did you forward your application only to Team Satomi? there are a few other IG1 teams looking for a forward." Miss Satomi asked

"you are the only team looking for a starting forward, even if only until your star forward recovers. plus, i was a big fan of you guys since your IG3 days."

"do you still keep in contact with your old teammates?" ami spoke up

"she's trying to judge my reliability as a friend and teammate" Aaron thought to himself. he decided to go with the truth, which still sounded good enough to him, "most of the time they are too busy with their college work, but i try to hang out whenever we get a chance."

"what have you been doing since your team was dissolved?" Andre inquired.

"mostly training by myself, trying to keep my edge in case somebody like yourselves spotted me. i'd also begun looking around for some new teammates to resurrect Team Thunder if i wasn't picked up before the end of the season."

people started looking around and nodding at eachother, which Aaron took as a good sign. the nodding stopped at Ami and Liz, and everybody was waiting for their answers. Ami thought for a second, "i think we can give him a try."

Liz walked up to him with an attitude, "your file says youve got black belts in a bunch of martial art styles, right?"

Aaron didn't like where this was going, "yes." as soon as he'd answered, his instinct told him to duck.

surely enough, a high kick passed where his head had been a moment ago. he spun on his heel, rolling into a sweep kick, knocking Liz to the ground. he followed it up by pinning her with his body and gave a sparring finish to her face, stopping as his knuckles brushed against her forehead.

she looked dissapointed as if she wanted to get hit, and yet she gave a thumbs-up to the rest of the team members. "welcome to Team Satomi, Aaron." she said as she pushed him off


	3. GETTING READY

CHAPTER TWO - GETTING READY

"he's not gonna be ready," Liz pointed out the obvious, "i mean c'mon, its been five months since he stepped into a cockpit, did you really think these three days of training would be enough."

"no," Andre said looking at the simulation data. "but, do you really think Team EdgeRay is enough to stop you and Ami? besides, he may not be enough to beat them, but he should be able to hold them off."

"thanks for your votes of confidence," Aaron coldly retorted. it seemed they had forgotten he and Ami were both in the car as they made their way to the track.

"you'll do fine," ami coomforted him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "besides, Takeshi didn't do to well the first time we faced these guys."

as if to prove her point Luca meowed.

"that's because they are a bunch of cheap bastards!" Liz arrogantly claimed, "most of their tricks are bordering on illegal. the IGP commitee has already given them a bunch of warnings about the weapons on their Mechs."

the car stopped outside the team entrance to the tracks. "Aaron, you probably shouldn't talk to them."

"who?"

as if to answer his question, the press swarmed the car and they had to wait for security to make room before they could even open the doors. "Aaron! how does it feel to be back?" "what does it feel like to be replacing Takeshi Jin?" "Do you think your record will improve now that you aren't part of the Sparkys?" "do you really think you deserve to be here?" the questions seemed to be getting less and less PC as they neared the doors.

Security closed the door behind them, and they were meet with the sight of the punk rocker looking team EdgeRay. "have fun with the vultures there Neil?"

trash talk time, Aaron's favorite part. "can it, Puppy Chow."

"what did you say?"

"Aaron, don't!" Ami tried to stop what had already started.

"i said Puppy Chow, whats the matter? don't got the teeth to bite back?"

Liz nudged Ami, "i changed my mind, this guy's not a total stick."

"don't encourage him." ami sighed as they walked off to their locker room

Andre stepped in as Aaron was grabbed by the collar of his shirt, "break it up, kids. you wanna play rough, do it on the track."

as he watched the other team walk off towards their locker room Aaron called after them, "see you soon Alpo!"

"did you really have to do that?" the coach sounded almost dissapointed.

"hey Andre, they started it. besides, i'm pretty well known for my trash-talking skills. i hadn't even got started."

"just go get dressed, the girls went ahead of you already."

"alright, alright." Aaron started off toward the Team Satomi locker room. however, when he walked in, he found that it wasn't divided as he'd expected. in fact, both Ami and Liz were only half dressed as he walked in. he then quickly spun back around the corner, face burning up. it was far from the first time he'd ever seen a woman's body, after all, what kind of teenage boy didn't have at least one dirty magazine stashed somewhere, he just wasn't ready to see two pretty girls half naked.

"a little shy there buddy?" Liz teased as she pulled her suit on, "ami, zip me up will you?"

Aaron came back around the corner mentally prepared this time with an "ahem". He kept his back turned until he'd pulled his suit up and began fumbling for the zipper on back. Ami stepped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder to steady him as she zipped him up with the other. "sorry about that, we didn't think about the fact that you weren't used to changing together."

"its ok," Aaron said quietly " just wasn't ready for it. you guys are kinda pretty after all." almost as soon as he'd said that, he wished he hadn't.

"thanks, just don't let Liz hear you say that, she'll tease you forever."

Luca gave a meow as he jumped up onto Ami's shoulder. Team Satomi was suited up and ready for the race. they exited the locker room for the pre-race interviews, "you can't get away from them this time."

the door opened to flashing lights and microphones. they gently forced their way up to the mini-stage that had its back to the track.

"Aaron! what does it feel like to be replaceing Takeshi Jin as the Team Satomi Forward?"

"i'm not here to replace anybody! i'm just here to race!" Aaron had been waiting to scream that at people all day.

"how do you guys feel about racing without your MVP?"

"We really wish Takeshi was here," Ami said into the mic, "but i know i'm excited to try racing with Aaron."

"he may not be Takeshi, but i think he's got what it takes!" Liz tussled Aarons hair

"i know there is no way i can replace him, but i'll give everything i got to make sure i don't let you girls down!" Aaron put a hand on their shoulders. he began leading them to the door leding to the Pits, where they could get into their Mechs. he heard the door on the other side of the room open, and smiling he yelled, "now what do you ladies say to putting Puppy Chow back in his can?"

"seriously, stop calling me that!" was all he could hear as the door closed.

Aaron's heart was pounding in his ears as he was sitting at the starting line, he couldn't even tell what the announcer was saying. his breathing was heavy and fast, and his fingers were sweating in his gloves.

"the race hasn't even started yet," andre's voive came through Aaron's headset, "calm down, keeping a level head is the best path to victory."

"i know, i know. it just feels so good to be in the seat of a cockpit again!"

the countdown had begun, with the crowd cheering out, "3...2...1... GO! GO! GO!"


	4. VS EDGERAY

CHAPTER THREE - VS EDGERAY

Aaron went as fast as the first lap would allow, he wasn't going to give the lead to Team EdgeRay. after all, once one of them were ahead, the entire team was given the go ahead until lap 2 began. they were neck and neck until Aaron ended up on the inside of the first turn, gaining the lead because of it.

Liz and Ami formed up and they began rotating in a loose triangle. "you know that was totally a show-off move, man." Liz felt the need to point out.

"cut that out Liz. don't you remember the racer's high you felt the first time you heard GO?" Andre wasn't trying to justify it, Liz was right, but they couldn't afford to be bickering because Aaron had pulled a totally rookie move.

"sorry guys," Aaron started to calm down a bit, "you're both right. i just couldn't help myself. but i gotta stay in control."

"well," Miss Satomi's voice came over the radio, "as long as it doesn't happen again, its not that big a deal."

"strategy recap." Andre changed the subject as the first lap was already half done. "Ami and Aaron stay close and cover each other, Liz, you gotta take out the Mid-Fielder, that Mech has the strongest electromagnets. after that focus on their forward. any questions?"

"yeah," Aaron had been pretty niffed about the strategy since it was first proposed, "why can't we do the usual Divide-and-Conquer? worked pretty well for you guys so far."

"because, you'll get stomped one-on-one!"

"Liz, don't talk like that!" Ami finally chirpped up

"why not? you all know its true!"

"Liz must have been lying in the press room," Aaron felt completely doused, his Racer's-High was long gone, and he was considering fliping into speed-mode to force the team to forfeit.

"stop fighting!" even through the radio, you could hear Andre's fist hit the table and knock his coffee to the ground. "the second lap is about to start!"

"up yours Liz." Aaron said flatly. as he crossed the line, he slammed the breaks, and lowered his Mech into a shoulder ram. leaping at the Mid-Fielder of Team EdgeRay, timing the strike perfectly as the Machine had JUST crossed the line. as a matter of fact, the officials had to use replays to make sure there was no penalty to be given.

He'd dealt a minor blow to the heavily armored Mech, and now found himself in the middle of a 3-1 fight. "how's this for dog food!?" the hounds of hell had just been unleashed in the form of blows from all of the EdgeRay Mechs. in the four seconds it had taken Ami and Liz to get into the fray and save Aaron, his mech had been thrashed enough that they had to send out the running skeleton this early.

"what the hell were you thinking!" Liz, Andre and Satomi all yelled at the same time.

"shut up Liz, this is your fault!" Aaron barked acrross the radio.

"you shut up Aaron!" Miss Satomi yelled into her headset, "i didn't bring you onto this team so you can break my machines with your show-boating!"

"it's not show-boating! you guys don't trust me to do the job that YOU offered me. so, why the hell am i even here!"

"i've got an idea guys," Marco voiced his opinion, "lets try it his way. if he's right then theres no problem, if not, then he'll see it first hand and we get to yell all we want. what do you think Andre?"

Andre chuckled, "when did you start thinking like a coach? i think he's right, alright guys, its one-on-one! now get out there and show us what you got Aaron. you'll be in for it if you fail us."

Aaron smiled, "i just hope Takeshi wakes up in time to watch this." he got the all-clear from Marco and stood his Mech back up. right before the CAUTION markers stopped flashing, he made his Mech point directly at the other Forward then back at himself, voicing his challenge for the world to see.

it started as soon as they could, all three EdgeRay tried to jump Aaron, only to have two of them intercepted by Ami and Liz. "thanks girls," Aaron said right before he blocked the first blow offered in his direction. Aaron wasn't as good as he thought, but he wasn't out of his league completely. blows came quickly, but he was still able to defend. he finally had enough time after blocking a particularly strong punch to unleash his own attacks.

left jabs, right hooks, haymakers, nothing got through, but at least he was able to fight back. Aaron didn't relent on his attacks, in fact, he intensified them as they neared a turn. he hoped to force his opponent into the track railing. as he began to turn himself, he swept the foot out from under the EdgeRay Mech. it fell to the ground, but as it hit the barriers, its center of balance was still too high and it began to go over the edge. acting on instinct, Aaron reached out and caught the Mech by its Track-Skate.

"What are you doing?" Liz yelled at him through the comm.

"i can't let Alpo become dog food for real!"

"i agree, personally," the digitized voice of Luca came over the headset.

"way to go Aaron! thats a sportsman right there!" Andre cheered, "stupid as hell, but its too late now!"

Once he had pulled the other Mech far enough up that he was sure it wouldn't fall, Aaron got right back onto the race. He knew that he was an entire half-lap behind, but even when they crossed the line, neither Ami and Liz, nor the other members of EdgeRay could activate their speed mode while engaged in their fights, thats where hed could catch up. however he was brought out of his planning by a yell of "behind you!"

he didn't know that the EdgeRay Mechs were faster than the Satomi Mechs when in battle mode, that is, until his Mech was lifted off the ground by the eloctromagnets the red machines used as weapons. "that son of a bitch!" Aaron was flaming pissed that anybody would pull something like this after being saved a trip to the hospital. "that bastard probably screws that dog that follows him!"

"calm down! focus!" Andre instructed over the radio, "you can still get out of this! you gotta hit the magnets!"

try as he might, Aaron couldn't get himself free. he was held just out of striking distance. "hes got me coach, hes got me good."

"Liz and Ami should be able to do the rest themselves."

"you guys gonna start yelling soon?"

"are you kidding?" Satomi almost sounded happy, "your little stunt was better publicity for the sponsers than a win."

all Aaron could say was, "wow..."


	5. THE CALL

CHAPTER FOUR - THE CALL

Aaron was happy to take his helmet off as he got out of his Mech and walked over to where Ami and Liz were waiting. Liz hit him in the chest with a playful punch, "you did good"

"sorry we couldn't get the win," Ami looked off to the side, as if embarrassed that she'd ever doubted him.

"don't worry, you got second and third. thats still points for the championship." Aaron put a hand on her shoulder. Ami seemed to feel better with that, so he spun her to face the door to the press room and threw an arm around Liz too. the three of them walked towards the door and into the room and waited in the back of the room as the press hammered at their opponents for their underhanded tactics. as Team EdgeRay tried to leave for their locker room, Aaron called out, "don't worry Purina One! i forgive you!"

"stop calling me dog food!" the door closed and muffled the rest of what was said.

"Team Satomi! how do you feel about being cheated out of a win today."

"well, they didn't actually cheat." Ami corrected the reporter.

"but what about Aaron saving your opponent, how do you feel about that Liz?"

"he's a knucklehead, thats for sure. but you know, he proved he's got a good heart, so i won't be complaining."

"how do you feel about getting jumped from behind by somebody you just saved?"

"well, i gotta say, i was pretty upset at first. but it is a competition. i know wouldn't jump anybody like that though, i'd let them know i was there and not take any cheap shots."

"that move at the start of Lap 2 was pretty cheap though."

"yeah, i guess so. i was kinda jittery and wanted to try to make a difference early. we all saw how well that went for me."

"guys! let us go change!" Liz yelled over the clamoring questions, "i don't know about these two, but i'm starting to get chaffed!"

the press reluctantly let them through when they realized that means, "shut up, we aren't talking anymore!"

after the door closed behind them Aaron glanced behind them, "do you usually get interviewed after a loss?"

"not really, but you did probably make IGP International Play of the Week." Ami smiled as they began to go down the stairs leading to their locker room.

"you really think so?"

"heck yeah!" Liz grinned form ear to ear, "i don't think anybody's ever done that. everybody else would just let them go over. you totally rocked the IGP world!"

Aaron blushed slightly, his first IG1 race had 'totally rocked the IGP world', he thought it'd end up a total failure. he pushed open the door to the locker room to see the entire support crew start cheering.

after way too much praise and what not, Miss Satomi offered to take the whole team out to celebrate Aaron joining the team. then everybody filed out to let their pilots change.

"i really didn't think it was that big a deal what i did, i just didn't want to see another Takeshi." Aaron thought out loud.

"even so, i still admire what you did," Ami said quietly as she unzipped his suit

"come on Ami, you hitting on the new guy already?" Liz teased

the younger girls cheeks lit up like hot metal, "its not like that at all!"

"then why are you blushing?"

"stop it Liz!"

"umm, can you have this argueement somewhere that i'm not." Aaron complained without turning, trying to hide that he was blushing too.

"you know Ami, i think he's blushing too..."

"shut up Liz!" Aaron turned, and tried to play it off as anger, not embarassment of girls aguing about one of them liking him or not.

five minutes later, they were dressed and walking out to the car when Jess came running at them holding a cell phone out towards Liz, "it's Takeshi!" she smiled widely as she said it.

Liz took the phone with her eyes aglow, "hey," her voice was more gentle than Aaron had ever heard it.

although he could only hear what Liz was saying, it was pretty obvious that Takeshi had seen the race. because she said, "yeah, man. of course i yelled at him for that."

"could you talk about something else?" Aaron was slightly annoyed that they'd be analysing his mistakes right in front of him.

"oh, that was Aaron... yeah, Ami's here too... sure." Liz clicked the speakerphone button

"can you all hear me?" Takeshi's voice was both weak and strained.

"yeah," the three pilots answered at once.

"hi, Ami, hope i didn't worry you too much."

"it's ok," she said with a sense of honest relief, "i'm just glad that you're alive... i honestly thought you were dead once you went over the edge."

"me too," Takeshi went silent for a second. "Aaron right?"

"yeah, glad to know you're getting better, huge fan, dude."

"thanks," Takeshi yawned, not suprising as just being awake in his condition is exhausting. "other than the obvious, you did really good out there. i'm glad they found somebody like you."

"that means alot."

Takeshi didn't say anything for a second, but they could hear another voice in the background. "the doctor says i have to get some rest now. feel free to visit soon."

"i have been," Liz said blushing slightly.

you didn't have to see him to know that made Takeshi smile. "bye guys."

"get well soon, baby."


	6. JEFF

CHAPTER FIVE - JEFF

It was well past midnight when Aaron got back home. he was in a great mood, he'd been having a great time with his teammates and new friends.

"where the hell have you been, boy?" a drunken voice came from the living room. it instantly killed Aaron's mood.

"out," the answer was cold, and filled with hatred

"dont take that attitude with me." ice clinked in a glass as Aarons step-father set it down and stood up

"i'll say whatever i want, you aren't my father. you're just some stupid drunkard that threatens my mom whenever she or i do anything that pisses you off."

the relative dark of the room hid the man's swing from Aaron's view until just before it connected. the force of the blow was enough to send Aaron reeling into the door, knocking his nose against the wood. there was something about Jeff that scared Aaron, he knew that if he fought back, his step-father wouldn't even be a warm-up, so why did this man terrify him?

"you made some mistakes out there today. your team would have had a 1-2-3 finish if not for your stunt."

"you'll never understand." Aaron wiped blood from his nose as he stood up. "thats what REAL people do when somebodys in trouble. they don't sit there laughing as they watch somebody getting mugged."

"there's a reason most people don't become rich or famous or powerful. its because they care about others. i raised you better than that."

"you didn't raise shit!" Aaron actually raised his fists and took a stance, "and you wouldn't even be alive if not for mom taking you in!"

"whats going on down there?" Aaron's mother's voice came down the staricase

"GO BACK TO BED!"

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

"what are you going to do?" he landed a blow directly on Aaron's left eye and tripped him as he stumbled back. "you never fight, no matter how i push you around." the bastard was laughing as he kicked Aaron in the chest, "pick yourself up off my floor before i get mad enough to hurt your mother."

Aaron struggled to prop himself on his elbows, "do something you coward!" he silently screamed at himself as Jeff moved back to the chair in front of the TV and changed the channel when a replay of the Satomi vs EdgeRay race started playing. "get up and protect your family! your mother and baby brother need you! Move you panzy-ass coward!" Aaron did move, however, it was only to drag himself up the staircase and into his bedroom.

CHAPTER SIX - ONE STEP AT A TIME

"what happened?" Marco asked Aaron as he walked into the team building the morning after the race.

Aaron had a huge shiner from where Jeff had punched him last night. "I..." he pretended to be embarassed, "i tripped and hit myself on a doorknob when i got home."

"somethings not right, pilots don't trip" Marco thought to himself as he noticed Aaron pretending not to feel pain in his side. "he probably got in a fight with somebody and doesn't want to talk about it."

"where's everybody at?" the pilot quickly changed the subject.

"Liz is with Andre in the simulator room, Ami was in the break room a few minutes ago, and everybody else is here and there taking care of business. Andre was looking for you when you didn't show up on time."

"yeah, accidently slept thru my alarm. i already talked to him. i'll be seeing you around." Aaron stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the basement, heading for the simulator room. once the door was closed, he propped himself against the wall and clutched his ribs where he'd been kicked. he'd been late because he had to take the extra time to properly tape himself up.

the door dinged and slid open, he stood back up and walked out. he walked into the simulator room and pretended he'd just overslept.

"what the heck happened to you?" Liz leaned out of her chair and looked at Aaron.

"tripped and hit my eye on a doorknob."

"ow, are you gonna be ok?" Ami asked as she came in with a few cold drinks, which she passed around.

"i'm fine."

"alright, everybody." Andre started, "our race next week is against the team that got bumped up from IG2 last year."

"Team ShadowFlash?" Aaron had raced against them several times, but lost every time.

"yep, you got any advice?"

Aaron was kinda suprised that he was even asked. he'd never managed to beat Harold Flash, the Forward, Captain and Co-owner of Team ShadowFlash. he'd forced him into mutal wrecks a couple times, but never beat him. "i usually had my hands full with their Forward, i personally consider him my rival... i can call up Ronnie and Kelly, they fought with the other two plenty of times."

"who?" Liz leaned forward as she asked it, lowering her sports drink as she did.

"my old teammates. i got them on speed-dial... hold up, i'll give them a buzz..." Aaron twisted to grab his phone, and a flare of pain shot up his side, causing him to drop his drink. "shit! sorry."

"you sure you're alright?" Andre knew an injury when he saw one, he'd had hundreds back in his racing days. he could also tell just by seeing the way Aarons body had siezed it was either a pulled or torn muscle on his side, or broken ribs.

"yeah i think i pinched a nerve or something." he smiled as the pain faded.

"hmmm..." Andre scrathed his chin. "its all up to his body if he can still race or not. but then again," he thought silently, "i willed my way thru some pretty bad injuries back in the day... but what is he trying to hide?"

the team forward saw the concern on everyone's face as he wiped up the reddish electrolyte drink. "really guys, i'm fine. i'll make those calls now."

three hours later, Team Thunder was back together in a training room for the first time since the team was dissolved. and once the introductions were made, Ronnie began coaching Ami and Kelly took over advizing Liz for the next race. Aaron turned to the young Forward "since they're all busy, why don't you come with me for a bit Aaron?"

"okay," Aaron followed his coach to the elevator.

Andre had seen the boy's reactions before. he was hiding something, and if the rumors that had reached the once legendary racer were to be belived, his newest pilot was going thru the same problem he'd dealt with as a child. he just didn't know how to breach the topic.

the elevator stopped at the top floor obsevatory room. this was a room that Aaron hadn't been in yet, he walked right over to the window and looked over the midday view of the city. Andre showed up behind him with a hot choclate from the drink dispenser in each hand. "heard you haven't been up here yet."

"thanks," Aaron took the drink and sipped it, the warmth felt good and helped relax the minute spasms in his side.

"i thought about how when i was younger, when i had an injury on my sides, a hot drink would always help a little."

"how could you tell? i thought a pinched nerve would have been convincing enough." Aaron was a little nervous that his coach was on to his problem.

"well, to an untrained eye, it would have slipped by..." Andre took a sip of his own drink before continuing, letting the warmth relax his tense feelings. "what really happened?"

Aaron didn't answer, he just looked down at his shoes. this was his problem, something that would only get worse if outsiders got involved.

the boy's silence didn't suprise the older man in the least. actually, the fact Aaron didn't answer confirmed his suspicions. "you don't have to tell. just know that we're here for you if you need us. Ami, Liz, me, Marco, everybody. Team Satomi is a family, we win because we stick together."

"it's..." Aaron interrupted meekly, "something that i have to take care of. this is my problem."

"well, i know its not nessicerily the right course of action for me to take," Andre looked his forward right in the eye, "i'll give you a little more time to fix the problem on your own. don't try to solve it all at once, one step at a time... but if things get out of hand, i'll have to bench you because of injuries. and if you don't hurry, i might accidently tell the authorities and then the whole world will know."

Aaron realized with a shock that his coach knew exactly what was happening. but what suprized him further was that he was being given time to figure it out instead of dragging the world into it. "thank you."


	7. ONE STEP AT A TIME

CHAPTER SIX - ONE STEP AT A TIME

"what happened?" Marco asked Aaron as he walked into the team building the morning after the race.

Aaron had a huge shiner from where Jeff had punched him last night. "I..." he pretended to be embarassed, "i tripped and hit myself on a doorknob when i got home."

"somethings not right, pilots don't trip" Marco thought to himself as he noticed Aaron pretending not to feel pain in his side. "he probably got in a fight with somebody and doesn't want to talk about it."

"where's everybody at?" the pilot quickly changed the subject.

"Liz is with Andre in the simulator room, Ami was in the break room a few minutes ago, and everybody else is here and there taking care of business. Andre was looking for you when you didn't show up on time."

"yeah, accidently slept thru my alarm. i already talked to him. i'll be seeing you around." Aaron stepped into the elevator and hit the button for the basement, heading for the simulator room. once the door was closed, he propped himself against the wall and clutched his ribs where he'd been kicked. he'd been late because he had to take the extra time to properly tape himself up.

the door dinged and slid open, he stood back up and walked out. he walked into the simulator room and pretended he'd just overslept.

"what the heck happened to you?" Liz leaned out of her chair and looked at Aaron.

"tripped and hit my eye on a doorknob."

"ow, are you gonna be ok?" Ami asked as she came in with a few cold drinks, which she passed around.

"i'm fine."

"alright, everybody." Andre started, "our race next week is against the team that got bumped up from IG2 last year."

"Team ShadowFlash?" Aaron had raced against them several times, but lost every time.

"yep, you got any advice?"

Aaron was kinda suprised that he was even asked. he'd never managed to beat Harold Flash, the Forward, Captain and Co-owner of Team ShadowFlash. he'd forced him into mutal wrecks a couple times, but never beat him. "i usually had my hands full with their Forward, i personally consider him my rival... i can call up Ronnie and Kelly, they fought with the other two plenty of times."

"who?" Liz leaned forward as she asked it, lowering her sports drink as she did.

"my old teammates. i got them on speed-dial... hold up, i'll give them a buzz..." Aaron twisted to grab his phone, and a flare of pain shot up his side, causing him to drop his drink. "shit! sorry."

"you sure you're alright?" Andre knew an injury when he saw one, he'd had hundreds back in his racing days. he could also tell just by seeing the way Aarons body had siezed it was either a pulled or torn muscle on his side, or broken ribs.

"yeah i think i pinched a nerve or something." he smiled as the pain faded.

"hmmm..." Andre scrathed his chin. "its all up to his body if he can still race or not. but then again," he thought silently, "i willed my way thru some pretty bad injuries back in the day... but what is he trying to hide?"

the team forward saw the concern on everyone's face as he wiped up the reddish electrolyte drink. "really guys, i'm fine. i'll make those calls now."

three hours later, Team Thunder was back together in a training room for the first time since the team was dissolved. and once the introductions were made, Ronnie began coaching Ami and Kelly took over advizing Liz for the next race. Aaron turned to the young Forward "since they're all busy, why don't you come with me for a bit Aaron?"

"okay," Aaron followed his coach to the elevator.

Andre had seen the boy's reactions before. he was hiding something, and if the rumors that had reached the once legendary racer were to be belived, his newest pilot was going thru the same problem he'd dealt with as a child. he just didn't know how to breach the topic.

the elevator stopped at the top floor obsevatory room. this was a room that Aaron hadn't been in yet, he walked right over to the window and looked over the midday view of the city. Andre showed up behind him with a hot choclate from the drink dispenser in each hand. "heard you haven't been up here yet."

"thanks," Aaron took the drink and sipped it, the warmth felt good and helped relax the minute spasms in his side.

"i thought about how when i was younger, when i had an injury on my sides, a hot drink would always help a little."

"how could you tell? i thought a pinched nerve would have been convincing enough." Aaron was a little nervous that his coach was on to his problem.

"well, to an untrained eye, it would have slipped by..." Andre took a sip of his own drink before continuing, letting the warmth relax his tense feelings. "what really happened?"

Aaron didn't answer, he just looked down at his shoes. this was his problem, something that would only get worse if outsiders got involved.

the boy's silence didn't suprise the older man in the least. actually, the fact Aaron didn't answer confirmed his suspicions. "you don't have to tell. just know that we're here for you if you need us. Ami, Liz, me, Marco, everybody. Team Satomi is a family, we win because we stick together."

"it's..." Aaron interrupted meekly, "something that i have to take care of. this is my problem."

"well, i know its not nessicerily the right course of action for me to take," Andre looked his forward right in the eye, "i'll give you a little more time to fix the problem on your own. don't try to solve it all at once, one step at a time... but if things get out of hand, i'll have to bench you because of injuries. and if you don't hurry, i might accidently tell the authorities and then the whole world will know."

Aaron realized with a shock that his coach knew exactly what was happening. but what suprized him further was that he was being given time to figure it out instead of dragging the world into it. "thank you."


	8. VS SHADOWFLASH

CHAPTER SEVEN - VS SHADOWFLASH

Aaron's inner fire had almost scared the rest of the Team as he was training like a madman. his improvement was notible even to an untrained eye. in just a week, Aaron had gone from a really good IG2 level pilot to an at least average IG1 level pilot. the will to finally defeat Harold Flash was tangible in his every session, all of his workouts, even when he was just walking around. Aaron Neil would not allow himself to fail again.

the day of the race was finally here. Aaron was so focused that he didn't even notice the girls changing next to him and try to sneak a peek when they weren't looking. "probably a stupid question," Liz started as she helped him zip up, "you ready for this?"

Aaron straightend his sleeve then looked down at his clenched fist, "hell, yes."

Aaron was way past ready. he sat at the starting line, glaring at the ShadowFlash Mech on his left. he didn't even notice the countdown begin until they reached "1!... GO!"

he hung back for a second, the plan was to let ShadowFlash take the lead then bounce around and attack each one come lap 2.

"stick to the plan!" Aaron was constantly chanting in his head, at one point he didn't realized he'd started to say it out loud until Johnny pointed it out over the comms.

"alright guys, you ready?" Liz asked as they approached the final corner.

"yeah," Ami purred as they rounded the corner.

"always ready," Luca's voice came over the line as they began the acceleration for the combat lap.

"LETS DO IT!" Aaron practially jumped out of his seat, only to be reminded of his broken ribs. as he crossed the line, he pointed with his Mech right at the spot he knew his family was sitting in the crowd, then at the Mech's eyes. he muttered, "watch Jeff, you might learn something here."

They kept doing their circling formations as they approached the first turn. as they came out of the first turn, all three of the ShadowFlash Mechs had just about lined up with a Satomi Mech, expecting the usual one-on-one strategy of the sport.

"not yet Harry!" Aaron tapped his breaks just enough to cut inside the formation and kick the ShadowFlash Defender in the head at the same time as Ami punched it in the midsection. the defeneder was lifted off of his track-skates by the impacts. "nice hit! you go girl!" he cheered over the headset. the two of them sandwiched the grey and black Mech of ShadowFlash's mid-fielder between themselves and Liz's heavier Mech, sending it crashing to the track.

the two girls got in position up track of Aaron to block the two they'd just knocked down. "he's all yours!" Liz radioed to Aaron

"i thought the plan was that we take them all as a group."

"well, this guy is your Cunningham," Liz was refering to Takeshi's rival. "we can't get involved."

"Cunningham? from Velstien?"

"what Liz wants to say is this guy is your target." Ami explained, "and... Look out!"

Aaron knew Harold was there, and swung his Mech to dodge the first blow. the rematch he'd been waiting for was here. 0-6-2 was his record against Harold Flash, and today would be a win if Aaron killed himself to do it.

There was nothing in the world besides the two of them, the track was like a path that moved for them, the sounds of their Mechs were a glorius battle symphony, and the sound of Aaron's pounding heart was the steady marching drum. Blow for blow, the two of them were equal. Harold bent low to try to get an uppercut, Arron dodged and tried to catch his rival with a hammerblow, but the black and grey disappeared from below his fists. a flurry of fast and light blows caught the Satomi Mech at the left hip joint, Aaron answered right back with a crushing axe-kick to Harold's right shoulder.

the miles of track passed unnoticed as the 350+ km/h battle raged. it was a dance that they'd both been praticing for since it was announced. it wasn't even a Mech fight to them, it was back when they first met as kids and were assigned as sparring partners in the Tae Kwon Do class they shared. soon after, they ended up taking every course available at that school and somehow always were paired as sparring partners. Harold was better at Jujitsu and judo, but Aaron would always win in their bouts using Kempo or Taechi. they had always strived to defeat each other, this was no different.

the dark colored mech backed up and scrunched up into a ball. if you weren't familiar with Harold Flash's signature move, you'd have thought his Speed Mode transformation subroutines must have become corrupt. but Aaron knew this set up, it had beaten him six times now, the two mutal wrecks are when he'd throw himself onto Harold at this point. he wasn't going to wreck this time, he HAD to beat this move, he could just never spot the 'tell'... as they crossed the line and began the 3rd and final lap, the ShadowFlash Mech began swaying back an forth on the track, its grey and black began to blend into the track...

"the track!" Aaron yelled as the answer hit him. the move relied on the opponent losing track of the subtle movements by the blending of the colors caused by the swaying and rocking. he took his eyes off the Mech and watched its Track-skates, Harold would need to plant his feet for a spilt second, that was the 'tell'. the ankles froze for just a second, "NOW!" as Harold rose to bring his finishing doublefisted uppercut to bear, Aaron engaged Speed Mode. The Satomi Mech ripped the ShadowFlash Mech's legs apart from the knees down as Aaron ran right through his opponent.

"TAKE THAT HARRY! WHOOOOOOOOO!!!" Aaron cheered into his mic as if his rival could hear him.

"HELL YEAH!" Liz yelled as she and Ami engaged their Speed Modes and sped away from their ragged opponents.

"you did it!" Ami congratulated Aaron as they 1-2-3'ed the race

all sorts of praise could be heard on the head sets from their headsets.

"hey andre," Aaron whispered into the his mic.

"what's up?"

"that's step one right there."


	9. IN THE LOCKER ROOM

CHAPTER EIGHT - THE LOCKER ROOM

"Aaron!" Harold Flash was suprised to see Team Satomi waiting for Team ShadowFlash when they crossed the finish line. after the race was 'finished', they had been allowed to get the trashed Mech with their running skeleton. the Forward lept from his cockpit and landed right in front of Aaron.

"show-off," one of his teammates jibbed.

"what's up, why aren't you guys celebrating with your team?"

"Harry," Aaron held out his hand, "thanks for not holding back."

slightly taken aback, Flash hesitated before taking his rival's hand. "wouldn't be a sport if i did."

he couldn't hold back any longer, "man! i finally got you!"

"yeah you did. but you know what?" Harry twisted Aaron's arm and flipped him into a headlock, "now i got you!" he began to give his childhood friend a noogie.

"uncle! uncle!" Aaron yelled as all the other pilots burst out laughing.

"let's get changed before the guys wonder what happened to us," Liz began to lead them away to the press room, and the locker room beyond.

once they were past the press room, Aaron swore he saw Liz grin for a moment. but all of a sudden she cried out, "ah man! i totally forgot that in my Mech! Luca, wanna help me look?"

the cat cocked his head questioningly

"i could use your help in case its out of my reach," she explained with a strange look in her eye.

the cat complied and hopped off of Ami's shoulder and mewed back at her.

"you guys go on without us," Liz said as she went back through the door.

it wasn't until they opened the locker room and found that nobody was in there to congratulate them that they realized something was off.

"does Liz carry a good luck charm into a race that i don't know about?"

"not that i have ever heard of..." Ami blushed slightly, "um, can you unzip me?"

it all fell into place with a _click_ in the back of Aaron's mind, "so that's what's going on..."

"Aaron?" ami's blush increased at the thought of having to ask twice

"sure, sorry... i zoned out for a second" he moved behind Ami, his hands trembled ever so slightly as he grabbed the zipper. it seemed to unzip too easily and yet almost in slow motion, and he was met with the sight of Ami's smooth and pale skin of her back, covered only with the lavender strap of her bra. Aaron wanted to reach out and tough her skin so badly, it looked so soft, but he couldn't do it, in fact he felt a fight the equivelavnce of the battle he had just fought between his morals and the emotions her small frame was causing him. as soon as he finished unzipping her he forced himself to turn away before he could get trapped by his urge to help her out of her suit instead of just unzipping the back.

Ami felt very self-concious as Aaron did such a simple favor. neither Liz or Takeshi doing this had ever made her feel like this. Why did Aaron make her feel like this, yes she liked him, but... "maybe Liz was right, maybe i DO _like_ him." she reasoned to herself.

"hey Ami?"

she was pulled from her thoughts as Aaron gestured for her to return the favor. she put her hand on his back, forgetting that's where he'd been hurt in some accident he wouldn't talk about. she felt terrible as he winced, instincively she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to hurt you."

"its ok."

she placed her hand on his shoulder this time, and unzipped him slowly and carefully, so as not to cause him further pain. she gave a slight gasp as she saw the pain-killing ace-wrap wrapped around Aaron's torso. "what happened?"

"i made a mistake and then that happened," he felt ashamed of being unable to tell Ami about his problem. he suddenly felt desprate to change the subject, so he said the first thing that came to his mind. "you know Ami, Lavender really suits you."

"what?" it took Ami a second to realize what he was saying. she just froze when she did, her face redder than the EdgeRay Mechs.

"oh...shit..." was the only thing to cross Aaron's mind for a second, "did i... just say that out loud!" he quickly turned around to apologize, but it caused his side to erupt in pain like a volcaino. he doubled over and fell to the floor, hitting his head.

"Aaron!" Ami gasped as she dropped to her knees and leaned over him, putting a hand on his chest. Aaron assuradelly put a hand on her shoulder.

But from the angle Liz had as she came down the stairs, it looked like something else was in progress. at first her face went red with embarassment with what she thought she walked in on, then the embarassment changed to anger when she thought Aaron was moving Ami way too fast in their new relationship, "what the hell dude! i'm gone for five minutes and you're already putting the moves on her?"


	10. FIRST DATE JITTERS

CHAPTER NINE - FIRST DATE JITTERS

"FOR THE LAST TIME! THAT'S NOT WHAT WAS GOING ON!" both ami and Aaron were blocking Liz's path out of the locker room. they had spent the entire time they were getting changed arguing that they hadn't been getting it on.

"look guys, just admit it you guys were caught in the act." Liz was using the aloof tone of somebody who was planning on blackmailing somebody.

"i swear to god Liz," Aaron threatened, "i'm so close to breaking you jaw just so the two of us don't need to hear about what you thought you saw!"

"come on Luca, you understand that we're telling the truth, right?" ami pleaded with her cat

the cat meowed

"not you too!"

a knock on the door and Andre's voice broke the conversation, "you guys alright in there? what's keeping you?"

Liz strode out of the room, "other than these two getting it on, we're good to go."

"WE WERE NOT GETTING IT ON!" they denied a little too loudly as one of the writers for IGP Weekly was walking out the main door. or at least he was until he heard that. he ran up to Liz, demanding all the juicy details.

"oh god no!" Aaron knew what was coming. "thats gonna be in before the final editing tommorrow. thats coming out on monday."

"its worse for me," Ami's heart sunk, "my dad is going to find out about that."

"well, hey...um, do you wanna go out tonight?"

Ami blushed slightly, this was the first time she had been asked out. her head screamed the answer that she barely said aloud, "yes."

Andre allowed himself a smile, that was about as innocent as it got. so either they were awesome actors, or Liz really did get it wrong. as soon as he stepped out of the hallway, the reporter moved from Liz to the Coach.

Aaron and Ami took this as an opportunity to sneak around the reporter, pantomiming their thanks to their coach. they took off running as the reporter called after them as they exited the building. they agreed to meet back at the team building in an hour and a half.

Aaron jogged home, his euphoria from the entire day thus far causing him to feel no pain from his side. he unlocked the door and found a note, 'out shopping, jeff is at the bar, and Mike went to a friend's place. -Mom'. "score! now i don't have to talk to anybody about my plans tonight!" he jumped into the shower and washed up, then walked into his room and found his nice pair of olive slacks and his brown-ish oxford. everybody said he looks good in that get up, but he always had a nagging in the back of his mind that nobody could find him in the woods if he was wearing that outfit. he went into his Mom's room, even though Jeff used it to, he refused to acknoledge anything as his step-father's. he knew that Jeff kept a colonge on the closet, when he found it, he put a couple drops on, careful not to overdo it.

he was ready, and all of a sudden he was way nervous. he knew everything was in place, but he felt the need to check everything multiple times. house keys in left pocket? check. wallet in back right pocket? check. phone in back left? check. money in wallet? check. is it enough? probably. plans? ...crap... Aaron had no idea what they were gonna do!

he left the house and locked the door behind him. he was deep in thought as he walked down the street, "what can we do? obviously, i'm gonna treat her to dinner, but what else?" it didn't hit him until he passed the building with the scrolling news-reel. 'summer firworks festival tonight!' ... "yeah, that'll be perfect."

He'd arrived a little early, so he sat down in the bench and waited. Jess came out of the building after a few minutes, "Aaron, you did awesome today!"

"huh?" Aaron looked over his shoulder and saw the slightly older girl approach him, "oh, thanks Jess."

"what are you doing here? i thought you'd be out celebrating tonight."

"i've got a date tonight."

"oh. with Ami right? ...um is it true, what Liz is saying?"

"no," Aaron was suprised that he didn't freak out that Liz had alread started spreading the rumor. "my injury flared up and i fell over, Ami was just checking to make sure i was ok."

"ok..." it was appearent that Jess wasn't completly convinced, but the answer was satisfactory.

"so, why are you here?" Aaron found himself thankful to have someone to pass the time with instead of just waiting nervously.

"i had a little paperwork to do."

"ok, i take it you're heading out then?"

"yeah, i've actually got a date too."

"not suprising," Aaron thought, "Jess is really cute. of course she'd have guys interested."

"well, looks like its my time to go," Jess nodded down the street, "good luck." with that, she left.

Aaron turned to see Ami standing in front of the building in a light purple dress, appearently his comment about lavender wasn't a complete mistake. she had a nervous smile on her face, silently asking what he thought, the smile was accentuated slightly by the rouge she wore. Aaron stood up and walked up to her, "you look great, Ami."

she gave a nervous laugh, "thanks. so, what's the plan tonight?"

"i thought i'd let you pick where we have dinner. then after that, we can head down to the Fireworks Festival. that sound good to you?"

"sure, i like that. and i know a place nearby thats got good food."


	11. DISASTER AND FIREWORKS

CHAPTER TEN - DISASTER AND FIREWORKS

"i think that guy from the IGP Weekly spotted us in the restaurant," Aaron said as they left

sure enough, as Ami looked over her shoulder, she spotted him rising from his table and leaving his payment so as to follow them for the chance of an interview.

Aaron grabbed her hand and pulled her into an alleyway, waiting until the guy had passed before he poked his head out to see if he was gone.

"Aaron!" Ami squeeked in fear

he turned to see a figure moslty hidden by the shadows pressing a knife to ami's throat, "wallets and jewlery."

"son of a bitch! let her go!" Aaron took a step forward

"ah-ah!" the knife pressed closer, causing Aaron to freeze.

"STOP! okay..." Aaron grabbed his wallet slowly. he needed only the tiniest moment to disarm the mugger, but protecting Ami came first. the reporter poked his head around the corner, finally finding his targets. but stopped when he saw the situation they were in.

Aaron lobbed his wallet so it arced right at the shadowed man, triggering his reflex to catch it. Aaron spotted his chance when he saw the man's eyes move upward. he leapt forward, grabbing the thief by the wrist and breaking it with a twist. he pushed Ami out of the way as he threw the man into a dumpster and jumped onto the lid, trapping him. "you!" he called at the reporter, "go get the cops, and you'll get your interview!"

not even two minutes later, the police arrived and took the mugger into custody. interviewed Aaron, Ami, and the reporter, then left. "we'll talk to you in the morning, that way you can still make your deadline. show up at the Team Satomi building around nine... we have a date to finish enjoying."

as they walked away, Ami whispered to Aaron, "thank you for saving me... but do you really think we should continue our date?"

"i can't let our first date together end in disaster like that. besides, if we hurry, we can watch the fireworks from the park over there."

"o-ok," Ami couldn't see it, but she could feel that what had just happened had shaken Aaron almost as bad as if the knife had been to _his_ throat. she took his hand and laced her fingers between his.

Aaron felt the warmth of Ami's hand slowly travel up his arm and begin to help him relax. he'd been afraid, he was scared he'd lose Ami. feeling her touching him, even if it was just holding hands, proved he had nothing to fear anymore. he gently squeezed her hand, trying to say, "i'll protect you if anything happens". glancing over his shoulder, he saw the flash of a camera. "that guy's still following us, what a freak!" he whispered into Ami's ear.

"i know, but its his job." she laid her head against Aaron's shoulder. they sat down atop a hill, there were a few others around with the same idea of watching from the hilltop. the fireworks started soon afterwards, flowers of red, green, purple, and all sorts of colors bloomed then wilted and dissappeared above them. the whole time, Ami found herself feeling very comfortable with Aaron's arm around her shoulders, leaning against him.

"Ami..." Aaron said, glad the flashing colors of the fireworks hid his blush.

"hmm?" Ami questioned dreamily, she never knew that being with a boy could feel so warm.

"wa-wanna give the reporter a real picture?"

Ami knew what he was asking, and happily complied, tilting her head upwards to meet his lips. it was a child's kiss, merely lip contact, but they both felt that was enough. Aaron for some reason thought of one of the oldies songs his mother liked _'i wonder what it feels like, to find the one in this life? the one we all dream of, but dreams just aren't enough'_.


	12. AARON SNAPS

CHAPTER ELEVEN - AARON SNAPS

there it was, laid out on the greeting table when he got into the Team Satomi HQ for his training on Monday. the picture of his first kiss was on the cover of IGP Weekly with the headline of "Aaron's day to remember". he was almost afraid to open to the magazine and find out what sort of things were written down.

**why Aaron Neil will never forget Friday**

By Jean LaRoque

it all started with a rematch that he'd been waiting six months for. the man who Aaron Neil had never been able to defeat in the eight times they'd fought so far. with a daring and dangerous move, Team Satomi's newest Forward had been able to finally end his losing streak against Harold Flash. and not only that, but share a few minutes of comradery with his opponents after the race.

but its what happened after they left the track behind that makes this an artical worth reading! Teammate Liz Ricaro claims to have accidentally walked into a moment of heated passion between Aaron Neil and the team's defender, Ami Stapleton in the Team Satomi locker room. although both of them adamantly deny this claim, saying that Aaron had a spasm caused by an injury he'd sustained earlier in the week and Ami was merely checking her teammate's condition.

these claims, however, come under heavy suspicion when you consider the young forward's stellar preformance during the race Friday afternoon. that, along with the fact that the two of them were seen enjoying dinner together that very night at Chez Appitite.

but the memories don't stop there. the two of them had stepped into an alley after leaving the restaurant in what i assume to have been an attempt to shake me off their trail. it would have worked to, had i not heard Ami scream for Aaron's help as they were being mugged. i arrived in time to see the Forward brilliantly distract and disarm the villian and rescue Ami from a knife to her throat. after trapping the mugger in a trash dumpster, Aaron had me phone the police.

and still more was yet to come after that whole fiasco. the young couple afterwards took a liesurly stroll thru the park to a hilltop. there they sat down and seemed to be very comfortable in each other's company as they enjoyed the Summer Festival's fireworks display. during the grande finale of said show, their attention was not in the sky. they enjoyed what i was told in an interview the next day was their first kiss; and not only first kiss of their relationship, but the first kiss of their lives.

after this very eventful day, Aaron escorted Ami home then retired to his own house for the night.

After questioning the staff of Team Satomi, it turns out that neither Ami nor Aaron seemed to show a particular interest in each other until just recently. but they all seemed to chalk it up to the intese training that the pilots have been going thru to bring Aaron up to par for the rest of the season. i don't know about the rest of you, but we a IGP Weekly will be watching this relationship with great interest. after all, they say your first love is the sweetest.

"i know that i beat Harry, and Jean wanted to double up his article, but this kinda feels Aaron-centric." Aaron felt a little upset that Ami was appearently the supporting cast of their big night.

a pair of arms wrapped around Aaron from behind, for once Ami arrived after Aaron. "good morning," she said almost sing-song

"morning Ami... did you hear the announcement on the news this morning?"

"which one?" she released her first boyfriend and leaning to see what he was reading. "is that our article?"

"yeah," Aaron handed the magazine to Ami, "instead of getting a by week, Velstien has demanded a rematch because Cunninham felt the results of the race when Takeshi crashed can't count because you both stopped and got out of your Mechs to watch your teammate's rescue. he appearently threatened to quit the team if they didn't submit a request for the retraction of those points and get a rematch."

"he makes it sound like we actually DID that in the locker room," Ami was mad about that.

"its his job to make his articles as interesting as he can while still telling the truth. that's what a reporter is."

"well, well," if it isn' t our local hero!" Liz walked in, carrying her team jacket over her shoulder.

"can it, Liz." Aaron hissed at her. part of him blamed Liz for the incident in the alley, but the rest of him thanked her for pretty much hooking him up with Ami.

"you guys hear about Velstien?" Liz's tone lowered as she took the magazine from Ami and started reading.

"yeah, there's no way i can get that good in time."

"yes you can!" Ami encouraged him

"awww! your first kisses! that's so cute!"

"SHUT UP LIZ!" he wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up, but he was

"alright guys!" Andre walked out of the elevator, "everybody to the gym! we got alot of work to do!"

Aaron was glad that he was going to start with a work out, he needed to work off his anger at Liz before he did something stupid.

they walked into the gym and began to stretch out, "hey Aaron," Ami asked, "do you wanna spar a little as a warm up?"

Aaron had started teaching Ami martial arts in case he wasn't there if somebody tried to mug her again. "sure."

Ami and Aaron walked out into the room that Takeshi used for his Kendo training. taking their set stances they let out a Kihap, "hya!" to signal they were ready.

Ami was a really quick learn because she had the quick movements and almost instintanious reflexes she'd honed as a racer, but she projected her moves so obviously that Aaron only needed one arm to keep up with her attacks. next it was Aaron's turn, his training over the years had made his 'tells' so subtle that Ami couldn't pick up on them, so he had to slow down his blows to try to further sharpen her reflexes.

after about a minute, Liz came into the room. "hey ami, hit the treadmill. i got this." Liz took her stance and gave a "hya". Aaron was still kinda mad at her, so he knew he shouldn't spar with her, but he saw this as a chance to sate his violent urrges towards the girl without hurting her, so he accepted the challenge.

Liz leapt across the floor with a spinning crescent kick. Aaron parried her blow with a round-off kick, and slightly threw her balence as she landed. the Mid-fielder corrected herself with a back-step, and threw a fast jab, which was blocked and spun into a lock. "he's starting to be able to move normally," she thought, "he must be starting to heal up."

Aaron charged with a series of light jabs, but as he did, for some reason he felt his anger flare again and forced Liz back into the wall. "woah!" Liz realised something was wrong, "ease up, man!" Aaron unleashed a blow that cracked the wall just to the left of her head as she stood there stunned by the change in her teammate's demeanor. he then walked quitely to out of the room. Liz's knees gave way from the mortal fear she'd felt for a split second as she'd thought the final blow was meant for her. she hugged herself and shivered, whispering "what was that?"


	13. SECOND TALK

CHAPTER TWELVE - THE SECOND TALK

Aaron was all of a sudden scared of himself as he left the training room, slowly accelerating his walk with each step. he didn't her Ami call after him as he left the gym. he was running by the time he passed Andre in the hallway and threw open the door to the stairwell. he was about to follow when he heard Ami call for him from in the workout area. Aaron kept running up the stairs until he found himself on the roof and hid himself behind one of the vents, pulling his knees to his chest.

Ami was kneeling next to Liz, who was in a fetal position when Andre entered the room. "what happened?"

"i don't know," ami sounded scared, "i came in here to check on Liz when she didn't come out after Aaron left. i found her like this."

Andre knelt and gently shook Liz who screamed "no!" and curled up tighter.

"LIZ!" Andre called her name as loud as he could manage

hearing her name, Liz stopped shivering and slowly uncurled herself. she looked around, confused with tears in her eyes. "is he gone?"

"Aaron ran out of the room a minute ago. what happened?"

the dark skinned girl's voice shook as she spoke, "we were just sparring. but all of a sudden he changed, got intense like it was life or death... i got backed into the wall and then i don't remember."

"there was a loud crack right before Aaron came out of the room," Ami added her own observation.

Andre looked up to see an entire cinderblock had been shattered in the wall. "jesus christ... ami, bring Liz some water and have her sit down on the bench. i'm gonna find Aaron and talk to him."

Aaron's phone had rang twice as Andre tried to get ahold of him. Aaron sat there crying into his knees. he would have killed Liz if he hadn't regained his senses at the last moment. holding out his fist, he saw that the cinderblock he'd broken had scrapped the hell out of his hand.

The door opened and Johnny walked out onto the roof and started looking around. he spotted the bright colors of Aaron's workout suit. he walked back thru the door and closed it before talking into the headset he was wearing, "he's hiding out on the roof. i think i heard him crying."

five minutes later, Andre strode up behind the young forward, "hey."

"is she ok?"

"she's finally calming down." the coach crossed his legs as he sat down. "you didn't hurt her, just scared the hell out of her."

"do you all hate me now?"

"no, we're all worried. nobody's mad because we don't really know what happened. everyone has already figured out that there's something else going on in your life, but i'm the only one that actually knows what... what happened down there?"

"i don't really know. i just freaked out, got really mad all of a sudden. then i got ahold of myself as i almost smashed Liz's head in." Aaron was shaking as he held up his hand to emphasize how hard he'd swung.

"yeah, i saw the brick. that's way too much for a sparring match. did the two of you get in an arguement earlier? i know you were yelling at her to shut up when i'd walked into the room."

"she was just making fun of me and Ami."

"was that all it took to get you that mad?"

"no, but i..." Aaron didn't want to voice his twisted logic to blame Liz for the mugging.

"but what?"

"part of me kinda blames Liz for the whole mugging thing. after all, the reporter wouldn't have been after me and Ami if she hadn't thought she saw what she's been saying she saw."

"you think that's what triggered it."

"i don't know, maybe..." Aaron hugged his legs to his chest again... "i was so scared that something would happen when that guy had the knife to her throat. the thought of losing Ami was so intense. even though it was our fist date, i could't stand it."

Andre put his arm around aaron, and stood him up. "its ok. Ami's still around, and we're here for you too."

"i need to talk to Liz," the thought floated across Aaron's conciousness, he began to walk towards the door.

"where are you going?"

"gotta take care of Step 2."


	14. PAINFUL APOLOGY

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - PAINFUL APOLOGY

the elevator opened on the main level of the building. everybody was in the main area, everybody except the one Aaron was looking for. "where's Liz?" he asked, so quietly he thought he hadn't actually said it.

"she's in the break room. but i don't think now's a good time." Miss Satomi said.

"there's no such thing as a good time after what i did," Aaron hit the button for the second floor and watched nothing in particular as the doors closed.

as the door slid open, Liz stood there. her eyes widened when she saw Aaron and she instinctively socked him in the jaw. he took the hit, he just rolled with it to keep Liz from getting hurt. it was followed up with another that stopped short. Liz's fear dropped away slightly when she saw Aaron take the hit squared-on. "WHY?" was all she could come up with

"I- I-" Aaron couldn't string his words toether. "I still haven't figured it out for sure."

"you would have killed me!"

Aaron looked off to the side, "i know..."

Liz grabbed him by the collar and lifted him onto the wall of the elevator. she didn't say a word, but her eyes spoke volumes, rage, fear, confusion, even desperation and helplessness.

Aaron looked right into his teammate's troubled eyes, straight into her soul. "I'm so sorry, it should have never happened..."

"you're sorry?" Liz was crying as she yelled at him, "you were about to kill me and all you can say is thet you're sorry?"

"do whatever you want, kick the crap out of me or whatever. just please find a way you can forgive me," now aaron was crying, "because i'll never be able to start to forgive myself until after you do."

Liz lessened her grip slightly, she'd never seen a guy cry like this. she set him down, and sighed. as she was looking off to her side, she could feel her fear of Aaron had dissolved, but she was still mad. "i can't forgive you just yet, its too major for that."

"so, what then?" Aaron sniffled slightly as he tried to get ahold of himself.

"i don't know, i'll figure something out eventually."

"so, are we cool or not?"

Liz reached her hand out, and Aaron flinched. she set her hand on his shoulder, "yeah, we're cool. but if it happens again, i _will_ put you in intensive care."

Aaron found himself overwhelmed with emotion for a moment. "thanks, Liz."

"c'mon, we gotta get training."

"yeah, i'll be down in a bit." Aaron walked over to the vending machines and started buying snacks so he could pretend that he wasn't crying again.

Liz got into the elevator to give him some time to himself. it was true, she hadn't forgiven him. but since they were friends, she'd cut him some slack. she went down to the first floor to let everybody know it was back to business as usual on her way back to the gym.


	15. VS VELSTIEN

CHAPTER FOURTEEN - VS VELSTIEN

the day came for the Satomi-Velstien rematch. it was overcast, and there was a chance of rain. if it started raining, the race would be cancled and the points of the last race would become permanent.

aaron laughed as his six year old brother came down the stairs wearing both Velstien and Satomi gear with a sign that said 'GO BIG BROTHER!' and had the kindergarteners attempt at the Team Satomi logo. Mike had always been a Velstien fan, but he had to accommadate for his brother recently joining Team Satomi.

the car came to pick Aaron up at that point and he said goodbye to Mike who responed with a smile missing his first baby teeth to fall out.

Ami gave Aaron a hug when he got in and sat down next to her in the back. her took her hand as he sat down. "Aaron, you're shaking."

"i know i can't take Cunningham."

"in case you forgot, we got our clocks cleaned by Velstien the first time we faced off against them." Liz said from the front seat.

"we aren't expecting a miracle, Aaron." Andre reviewed the plan. "just hold him off long enough for one of the girls to take out one of their opponents and come to help."

Ami squeezed Aaron's hand and laid her head on his shoulder and felt him relax a little bit.

as Ami zipped him up, Aaron was quiet. "i'm matched up against the only god-honest match for Takeshi. i know most of the IG1 pilots are about equal, but Takeshi's the only one to have ever beaten Cunningham one-on-one."

"hey!" ami cupped his face to get his attention. she pulled him into a kiss, "focus!" once she saw Liz start up the stairs, she kissed him again, this time sliding her tongue against his lips. she whispered, "if this is the kind of inspiration you need... win and you can have some more." her face was scarlet from what she'd just said as she turned for the stairs, with Luca in tow.

Aaron liked the way that sounded, Ami's tongue was soft, wet and warm. he smiled slightly as he walked up the stairs. His anxiety returned completely when the green and white Velstien Mech stepped up to the line beside him.

"remember my promise," Ami reminded him as the countdown started

"what promise?" Liz asked

"don't worry, i won't forget that anytime soon." Aaron said slyly

GO! Velstien let Satomi have the lead. and the pace lap had begun.

"what promise guys?" Liz was starting to think she was purposly being ignored.

"the kind that gets sealed with a kiss," Luca answered her inquiry

"Luca!" Aaron snapped lightly, "so Liz, i heard they picked you up at the hospital this morning. how's Takeshi doing?"

"His bones are starting to heal pretty nicely, and most of his organs have almost returned to normal."

"that's great!" Ami chirpped, "so are they going to release him soon?"

"the doctor said he'd probably be able to come and watch the next race."

"guys, focus," Andre reminded them, "Lap 2 starts soon. you guys remember the plan?"

"yeah, floor our guys then save Aaron's sorry butt!" Liz laughed

"funny," Aaron flatly replied.

"play nice you two." they were being being lectured by the cat as they rounded the corner. they all turned, ready to face Team Velstien as they crossed the line and began Lap 2.

Team Velstien seemed to take their sweet time as it took them until the second turn before they struck."JESUS CHRIST!" was all Aaron had time to say before he had to focus everything he had to defend against the former MVP's onslaught as Cunningham began swinging at a speed that Aaron could barely react to. all of his effort was in staying on the track and not getting hit, however, without even realizing it, he was managing to keep Takeshi's rival from passing him.

Ami was finding her opponent less of a challenge than the last time she'd fought him. "i guess Aaron's training me really is helping me," Ami smiled as she landed a heavy blow in the mid-section of the Velstien Defender. she continued attacking and pushing her opponent back. Liz on the other hand, was getting thrashed. right at the start, she had a flashback to when Aaron had freaked out during their sparring match. she'd froze momentarily and that had allowed the other Mid-fielder to get inside her defenses and go to town.

"everybody break off, we gotta call the skeleton for Liz!" Marco warned, "her Mech can't take much more!"

"i can't," Aaron managed to find time to say. "i can barely defend and stay on the track at the same time, i'm already at full reverse!"

"let him pass you, we'll call it in as soon as you roll out."

"okay," he watched for a minute break between Cunningham's attacks. he rolled left just enough to get away and sighed as Cunningham got a little lead, until the CAUTION markers appeared and the tracks systems took over the control of the Mechs. "holy crap!" Aaron said as he looked to his five o'clock to see Liz's Mech.

the plating was dented in everywhere, sparks coming from the joints, and her left arm hung limply at her Mech's side. "i don't know what happened! i felt afraid for a second and i hestiated." Liz was explaining through the headset as Marco began replacing as many parts as he could in the time-limit.

"guys, we're gonna cross the line into Lap 3 before you're finished," Aaron pointed out. "Cunningham is in the lead, he may gun it into speed mode as soon as we have control again."

"don't worry about that," Andre dispelled that fear pretty quickly. "a racer with as much experiance as him won't risk an entire lap in Speed Mode. especially since your in a perfect position to catch the draft."

"time's up!" Marco radioed as he pulled away in the running skeleton. "i did what i could, but you're only back up to 87% operational capacity. its all up to you Liz."

"thanks Marco," Liz steeled herself with the resolve to make up for her mistake as she approached her CAUTION marker. they disappeared once she was back in place.

Cunningham began going all out now, after getting a lecture for trying to make this race a show. Now instead of Liz taking the beating, Aaron was being hailed upon. the older forward showed no mercy as the younger pilot's defenses broke beneath his assault. "i'm not gonna make it much longer! where are you guys?" Aaron called for help.

"step three, possibly the most important of them all." Andre muttered too quietly for the mic to pick up.

"what is all this 'Steps' stuff you and Aaron talk about?" Jess asked as she'd heard him when she brought him a fresh coffee.

"that's something between him and me."

"hang on Aaron! i'm coming!" Liz had made quick work of the Velstien Mid-fielder now that she'd focused. she rushed to the aid of her teammate as Ami was just finishing up with her opponent.

"gun it! take the win!" Aaron yelled as they both came to help him. he went for broke and got ahold of one of Cunningham's arms as he tried to switch to Speed Mode. he kept Team Velstien from making a getaway and maybe taking a 1st place finish. "GO!"

the girls switched over to Speed Mode reluctantly and pulled away as Cunningham ripped the arm off of Aaron's Mech and switched to Speed Mode, being forced to settle for third place because of something so cheap really irked Cunningham. this was the second time he'd been met with something he considered underhanded by Team Satomi; last time having been when Andre caused the crash last season. Aaron's Mech was practially limping as he crossed the finish line in fourth as what was left of the other Velstien Mechs came around the final corner.


	16. PUT IN HIS PLACE

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - PUT IN HIS PLACE

"i know that i am the one who demanded this rematch," Cunningham was talking to the press on his way to the locker room. "but after the way the Aaron Neil endangered my life by grabbing my mech as it transformed, i'm having second thoughts about having given so much effort to get him a chance to score points for his team."

"that's a real nice attitude coming from the guy who ripped the arm off of my Mech!" Aaron yelled across the room as he marched right up to Cunningham and pointed a finger at him. "if you got something to say to me, i'm right here!"

"ok," Cunningham started, "first off, i'd like to point out that you're wreckless. you never grab a transforming Mech, it endangers both you and the other pilot. Secondly, you were out of your league out there, i was putting on a show during Lap 2 because the crowd prefers battles with more action. and finally, learn to do more than block."

"alright, i hear what you say, now its my turn." Aaron couldn't belive he was about to lecture one of the idols of the IGP world, not just the Japanese League. "i'll first counter your last two points, i know how to do more than block, ask anybody else i've fought or sparred against. it was exactly like you said, you completly outclassed me, i didn't have the chance to do anything else but block. and if you're gonna complain about something that happened in Lap 3, think about how you should have finished me off in Lap 2.

"And now onto what you made as your primary arguement, we risk our lives just by being on the track in the first place. you know that rush you feel when you hit Speed Mode? its called adrenaline, its your body's way of saying, 'wait, this isn't right.' pilots like us make a living by conquering this fear of risking death and make a sport for the enjoyment of ourselves and our spectators! what i did wasn't just risk my life for fun, i did it the sake of my team, have you ever done that?"

when Cunningham didn't answer, Aaron turned to the cameraman between him and the door which leads to the locker rooms, "NO QUESTIONS!" and pushed his way past.

"that was the hottest thing i've ever seen!" Ami practically jumped onto aaron to wrap him in her arms once the door closed behind them

"yeah, that was totally cool! you just put a modern legend in his place!" Liz laughed out loud as they started stepping down the stairs.

they opened the door to see Andre standing there, "even if you don't win, you always come out on top of the news." their coach was laughing, "sounds like me back in the day. good work on Step 3."

"huh?"

"asking for help..."

after changing, Aaron started heading home when phone gave off the double-beep SMS alert. he flipped it open and saw it was from Ami, he opened the message, expecting one of her cutsie messages like 'i can't wait to see you tomorrow', but had to pause when he saw: _come over to my house at seven so i can make good on my promise 3 -Ami_.


	17. AT AMI'S

CHAPTER SIXTEEN - AT AMI'S

(A/N: although this chapter looks like it will become a lemon, it doesn't. so feel free, dear readers to continue reading)

Ami showed aaron to the dining room when he arrived. "i made it myself," Ami meekly boasted as they sat down, "i hope you like it"

Ami had made a chicken casserole, steamed vegitables, and an italian pasta salad. "it looks great Ami!"

a ding from the kitchen caused Ami to jump up and run in. the sounds of her pulling something from the oven and setting it on the counter could be heard. "perfect!" she exclaimed before returning to the table. "sorry about that, you showed up before dessert finished cooking." as she finished saying that, the distinct smell of chocolate wafted from the kitchen. she plated up the food and set it in front of Aaron.

"this is awesome Ami!" Aaron complemented, "i bet you'll make a great wife some day."

Ami coughed on the water she was drinking, she wasn't really thinking that far ahead yet, but she liked the way that sounded. "heh," she blushed as she responded, "thanks."

they didn't say much during dinner, but it wasn't a particularlly akward silence. it was a peace of mutal enjoyment, they didn't really have much to talk about since they spend most of their days talking during their training. after dinner, Ami took the dishes and put them in the sink in the kitchen, she returned with two souffle cups with little chocolate colored crowns. "this is a little experiment, i tried combining a souffle recipie with a brownie."

"don't they call that a cake?" Aaron said sarcastically

"shut up, you dork" ami set them one in front of her spot, then stood smiling as she gave Aaron his. but it deflated with a distinct 'pfft' when he tried to use his fork to get some, and Ami looked like she was about to cry, "i knew i didn't let it sit long enough! OOOOOOH! I'M SO STUPID!" Ami berated herself with a suprising ferocity

Aaron knew he needed to do something quickly, so he took a bite, "it still tastes great sweetie..." he prayed that was enough to stop the tears that were about to start.

Ami sniffed with a weak smile, "really?"

"yeah! try it!" he assured while saying, "thank god" in his mind. he really didn't wanna see that pretty face covered in tears.

after dessert, Ami was back to normal. at least thats what Aaron thought until she led him to her bedroom with a, "come on in, we can watch a movie on my bed before you have to go home."

he somehow felt this was a huge step to cross the threshold of the door. he'd basically been taught that stepping into a girl's bedroom was like treading on holy ground; if you were invited, you were blessed, and if you go in otherwise, your survival was unlikely. he took a deep breath as he walked into Ami's room. it smelled like her, the scent he'd come to enjoy over many hugs and a few kisses. it was spotlessly clean, but now that he thought about it, ami was pretty well organized with everything else he'd seen thus far. her computer was on the desk off to the side, her bed was against the wall near the middle of the room. a small bookshelf was on the opposite side as the desk. and directly opposite her bed, there was a TV mounted on the wall above her dresser. she picked a movie from her bookshelf, "its my favorite."

Aaron looked, PRINCESS BRIDE was written on the cover. he wouldn't admit it to pretty much anybody, but he loved this movie too. "sounds good, it is a classic after all."

Ami blushed as she motioned for aaron to hop onto her bed while she started the movie. Aaron hesitated even more than when he came into the room, the bed was essentially the Temple of the Holy Grouds that is a girl's bedroom. he got on as Ami hit the _play movie_ option on the disc menu, it was so soft that he actually sank a couple of inches after settling-in . Ami curled up against aaron, gently carrressing his chest.

the movie had barely started before their attention was on each other instead of the screen. Ami moved her hand from Aarons chest up to his cheek, she closed her eyes as she brought her lips to his. she felt his hands sneak their way underneath and around to her back as Aaron pulled Ami into the kiss. her tongue brushed against his lips, begging for entrance. Aaron opened his mouth and enjoyed the feeling of Ami's actions, and began to move his own tongue against hers.

aaron's hands began to wander, and he soon found Ami's soft buttocks, which he gave a slight squeeze. a slight sigh was the reward of his efforts, which made him feel bolder. he lifted the fabric of Ami's shirt and began to carress the soft skin of her back. Ami intensified the kiss until she pulled back when Aaron's hands hit the strap of her bra. "what's wrong?" Aaron questioned, breathing heavily.

"i'm sorry, this is too fast." Ami sounded ashamed that she almost lost control and at the same time dissappointed that she stopped Aaron when she did.

"it's ok, I love you Ami. i won't rush you to do something you aren't ready for."

"you love me?" Ami had never been told that before.

Aaron pause a second, as if trying to figure something out. "yeah, i really think i do."

Ami gave Aaron a passionate kiss. she didn't use her tongue at all, but the electricity that passed thru her made aaron feel the same as if they had picked up where they'd just left off. "i think i love you too Aaron."

"Ami?..." Aaron whispered while thinking, "Step Four..."

"what is it?" Ami was wiilling to hear anything to hear anything the Forward had to say

"can you keep a secret?"


	18. FIGHTING

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN - FIGHTING

Team Satomi's Defender couldn't believe what she heard. Aaron Neil, rising star of the IGP, was, and for that matter still is, a victim of domestic abuse. "so... the black eye?"

"yes" Aaron was ashamed about this subject and part of him wished he hadn't told Ami

"and your ribs too?"

Aaron nodded

"what about the scratches on your arm?"

"Ami..." Aaron wanted her to stop asking questions that she knew the answer to.

"why do you let him do that?" Ami was dumbstruck that a fighter of Aaron's level could ever lose in a one-on-one fight.

"i don't know, i was Johnny's age when he moved in. i didn't have the strength or anything like that to defend myself. maybe the memories of that make me freeze."

"but you have the power now! even if you didn't you only need to tell the police."

"no Ami, nobody else can know."

"why not!" Ami was getting honestly mad, "do it for your mother or for god's sake your little brother!"

"as long as i keep proving that i'm better than he is, he keeps his attention on me. this is my problem, the world can't know."

"Why not!"

"because," Aaron was starting to get uncomfortable, "my family would become a statistic, my mother would be seen as damaged goods and she'd never be able to find anybody who'd treat her right. and mike..."

"you've got it wrong!" Ami jumped up and reached for the phone, "these people are here to help you! nobody will ever know!"

Aaron grabbed the phone from Ami's hands, "your wrong! haven't you ever read the newspapers? they have a small column about police calls, address and the reason for the call. Magazines have people whose entire job is to look through those columns and cross check them with adresses of well-known people... it wouldn't even take a week before my family's name is ruined."

"Damn your pride!" Arron had never heard Ami talk like this, "your family is in danger and you are trying to save face!"

"its not like that!"

Luca had come up from downstairs and jumped on the bedpost between them, meowing loudly, trying to placate the arguement.

"SHUT UP LUCA!" Aaron snapped at the cat. to which he recieved a scratch across his nose.

"don't yell at my cat!" Ami snatched Luca off the bed as if afraid Aaron would hurt him

"i will never forgive you if you bring anybody else into this, Ami." Aaron was suddenly somber and almost dramatic. he stopped at the door, dropping the phone. "if you do it might even be enough for me to start hating you..." he didn't even close the bedroom door on his way out.

Ami listened to Aaron's footsteps as he descended the stairs, then nothing for a moment as he put on his shoes, finally the SLAM of the door as he left. she dropped Luca to the ground and collapsed onto her bed. and for the first time in her life, Ami Stapleton cried because of a boy.

Aaron stormed home, glaring at anybody who stepped within three feet of him. "Aaron!" Liz called as he passed the hospital. she had Takeshi in a wheelchair and wheeled him up to meet their newest teammate in person, "Takeshi, this is Aaron."

"good to finally get to meet you," Takeshi extended his hand.

Aaron loosely gripped it for a second, not even bothering to properly shake hands. "Sorry, guys, i'm really not in a good mood right now."

"you know, i thought you were going over to Ami's for dinner." Liz thought about the fact that he was coming from the direction of Ami's house. "is everything alright? its not even dark yet."

Aaron didn't say anything, he just started walking away.

"wait up, man!" Liz called after him

"Liz, let him go." Takeshi said in one of the most serious tones Liz had ever heard him use. "they got in a fight. about something important too."

"why would you think that? maybe Ami's food sucked and he's got a stomach-ache."

"no, guys get each other. you don't need to know each other well to understand those vibes."

"let's get you back inside and to your room... i think i need to call Ami."

Aaron opened the door to his home to face his step-father, "where have you been?" alcohol clear on his breath

Aaron didnt bother answering, he just pushed his way past Jeff and started walking up the stairs.

"don't ignore me boy!" Jeff chased Aaron up the stairs and clapped a hand down on the boy's shoulder

Aaron grabbed him by the wrist and twisted , spinning around and kicking Jeff as he did. he stood there as he watched his step-father howl in pain and stuble backwards. when Jeff's foot missed the first step, he went tumbling down the staircase, landing sprawled on the floor in front of the entryway as his mother opened the door to find Jeff lying on the floor, "what happened!"

"he's drunk, he tripped down the stairs." Aaron slammed his bedroom door closed.


	19. ADVICE FROM THE GIRLS

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - THE ADVICE FROM THE GIRLS

they needed to improve, Team White Snow was their next opponent. and even without the cheap tricks they used last season, they were still good enough to have evenly matched Team Velstien in Week 2. But Ami and Aaron refused to talk to each other, let alone work together. and they wouldn't tell anybody what they fought about, so there were no mediators to be found. essentially, at the moment Team Satomi consisted only of Liz Ricaro. no amount of kindness, anger or anything from the people around them seemed to sink into either Ami or Aaron. nobody was quite sure how, but the two sweathearts of Team Satomi had suddenly become bitter enemies.

something that only made it worse, was that the media had caught wind of their fight and was doing what they do best, making sure the world knew things that didn't concern them. Jean LaRoque made an appearance almost daily, it seemed he'd caught wind that something might be going on in aaron's life besides just his fight with Ami. after all, when a member of your household went tothe hospital, wouldn't you show some kind of concern about it?

Team Satomi was in shambles on race-day. Even Takeshi wasn't quite healed enough to be released yet, nothing was going Satomi's way. Andre was saying that they should forfiet the match and not even show up at all, but the higher-ups wouldn't hear it. they just didn't understand that there was no way that Satomi could put up a real fight, let alone win.

none of this mattered to Aaron as he sat there in his Mech, walking it up to the line. the canopy on the White Snow Mech next to him slid open, he was suprised when Max popped out and tried to get his attention. "they switched around their line-up?" Aaron blinked before opening his canopy to see what the girl wanted, "but why is she a Forward? she always plays Defender."

"hey Aaron! heard you were having girl trouble! want some advice?" Max had to cup her hands around her mouth to be able to yell over the crowd.

"is she trying to get in my head?" Aaron was confused. but he didn't respond.

Max took that as a 'yes', "it doesn't matter what you fought about and if she was totally wrong about it! tell her she was right!" convinced she had done her good deed for the day, Max plopped back into her seat, strapped in and closed her canopy.

"what was that about?" Liz asked as Aaron closed his canopy

"i think she was trying to mess with my head."

"they did that all last season too. i thought they were playing it straight this season."

"i don't know... maybe she was acutally trying to help..."

"with what?"

3...

"a personal issue" Aaron couldn't say it over the radio.

2...

"now's not the time for this, you guys!" andre inturrupted

1...

"why is Max playing Forward?" Ami wondered aloud

GO! GO! GO!

"maybe it was just so she'd have the chance to do what she just did." Luca twitched his tail, "but i'm sure happy that we aren't the ones she's gonna be fighting."

Aaron grit his teeth and slid out his Mech's emergency keyboard, he tweaked the systems earlier in the week to be able to do what he had planned, but it was needed. he rerouted his headset comms freq so he wasn't broadcasting what he had to say to the entire team.

Jess felt her phone begin to vibrate right before it started to ring. she looked at the screen which read _caller ID error_. she answered the phone, "hello, Jess speaking... Aaron? how are you calling me?... how'd you do that?... why are you calling me in the middle of a race?" at this point the entire support crew had their eyes on Jess, excepting of course Marco who was in the pits at his Tech console.

"i need your advice, please take off your headset and go into the hallway so this stays between us " Aaron answered

"why now, shouldn't you be focusing on the race?" Jess asked as she moved to the hallway

"because i'll chicken out if i put it off any longer... you're the closest to Ami personality wise. would you be mad if somebody refused to do what they knew was the right thing because it would destroy people's reputations?"

"well of course i would!" Aaron had an image of Jess putting her free hand on her hip as she said that

"even if it wasn't his own reputation he wanted to protect?"

"well, yeah... why are you asking me this?"

"because that's why Ami's mad at me. but i can't go into more detail than that... here's where i need the advice, i know i'm wrong, but is it really enough to just tell her that? it feels like its just a cheap way out."

"Aaron..." Jess' voice suddenly became very gentle and thoughtful, "the reason Ami's still mad at you isn't because of your fight. its because you still haven't done anything about the fight."

"what do you mean?"

"if it was just all about what you'd just said, she'd have done whatever it was that you couldn't. she's willing to protect whatever it is you confided in her as long as you actually prove you can do something about it."

"..."

"can you still hear me?"

"Jess... thank you.......... tell Andre that i'm back in the game." Aaron ened the call and switched back to normal comms as they approached the final corner. he felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "all right, if these guys like snow, i'll give them a blizzard."


	20. VS WHITE SNOW

CHAPTER NINETEEN - VS WHITE SNOW

Team White Snow was upon Team Satomi the moment they crossed into Lap 2. Satomi spread out to make sure they didn't get blindsided by quick-shot from one of the other flighs.

Max may have been the youngest pilot in IG1 history, but her skill and intensity was at least in the same ballpark as Cunningham. but being in a better mindset than he was in his battle against Velstien, Aaron was better able to control himself, he could almost keep up this time. at least this time he had enough time to use the radio. "hey... Ami?"

"what?" Ami's voice sounded preoccupied, rather than angry.

"i'm sorry."

"i don't think now's the time for that," Luca pointed out

"please stay out of this Luca."

"Do you even know why i'm mad at you?"

"its because i still haven't done anything after you yelled at me... right?"

Luca had to take control of the Mech as Ami paused because Aaron hit the nail on the head. "this is why i said not now," Luca hissed silently.

"did Jess tell you that?"

"I'd figured it out before she told me, i just didn't really understand it until she explained it better." Aaron almost lost his pace for a moment and started to fall behind Max's assault for a moment, taking a few hits.

"so what's next then?"

"I still don't have the courage to fix the problem, but i'm getting closer step by step. If you stay by my side, i think that we can conquer it together."

Ami didn't respond for a second, "only if you say it."

"say what?"

"what you told me before you shared your secret with me. i need to know if you meant it."

"Ami..." Aaron paused because of his embarassment of having to say it with everybody listening. "Ami Stapleton, i love you."

Silence hovered over the headset, Aaron had expected somebody to say something, even if it was Liz making a joke.

Ami let out a heavy sigh with her first love's name upon it. She took the controls back from Luca and the sudden switch in fighting styles caught White Snow's Defender off-guard, allowing Amy to deal a critical blow to the joint at the mid-section. Team White Snow rolled away from their fights so they could activate the CAUTION markers and bring out their running skeleton.

"Aaron..." Ami's voice came over the radio, "do you really mean it?"

"i wouldn't have said it with the whole team listening if i was lying."

"thank you. wanna come back to my house again after the race?"

"only if you say it too."

Ami didn't hesitate, "I love you Aaron Neil."

The White Snow Mech stood from its repairs and found its spot and the CAUTION markers dissappeared. Aaron began attacking Max before the girl had the chance to resume pounding on his defenses. she seemed to be blocking him with ease, however, Aaron was not going to allow her to find an opening between his attacks. neither was his going to allow Max to regain the lead, especially with Lap 3 right around the corner.

Ami was in such a good mood, it felt like she was dancing to the tune she was humming. her opponents blows couldn't even find her Mech as she gracfully swung back and forth. her attacks felt more like accents to her steps than an attempt to hurt anything, despite the fact that she was raining hell onto the White Snow Mech. it wasn't long before the White Mech in front of her was dented and sparking, while she was still humming to herself.

Liz was pretty evenly matched, but really began to bring the pressure, refusing to be left behind by the other two. her blows became heavy and her movements as quick as her Mech would allow. she couldn't break the defenses in front of her, but she really brought the hurt upon them. she didn't know it but the White Snow mechanic was beginning to flip out that the frames of two of his machines were being damaged, after all, fixing armor was nothing, but repairing the frame in a week would be real work.

Aaron finally saw a tiny opening in Max's defenses, however it turned out to be a trap as she clamped her arms together and held his wrist between them. "clever little girl..." Aaron swore to himself for not spotting the trap, only the bait. Max was grinning that her trick had actually worked as she pulled the Satomi Mech in close for a knee to the chest, followed directly with a stomp kick to the knee.

Marco swore as the white machine's track-skate bit into the conduit housing the control circuits for the lower left leg. "Aaron! you are gonna crash if you use your left leg at all!"


	21. THE COST OF A MISTAKE

CHAPTER TWENTY - THE COST OF A MISTAKE

"way ahead of you!" Aaron was already flipping the switch to change into Speed Mode. Max didn't let go as the switch happened, she was now connected to a machine that wasn't properly transformed and being draged behind it as the acceleration flipped her Mech onto its head. Aaron instantly realized what Cunningham had been warning him about as the drag of Max's Mech completely threw his controls which would have already had hell played upon them by the damage to his leg. "that was a mistake!"

"Aaron, just throw the brakes!" Andre instructed

"already tried it, they aren't responding"

"yes they are," Marco explained, "the fail-safe kicked in because they cant stop both yours and the White Snow Mech attatched to you."

Ami engaged her Speed Mode as her opponent collapsed to the track, "i'm on my way!"

"i don't wanna die!" Max was scared out of her mind as she could see the track grinding against the canopy of her cockpit. "i don't wanna die!" not only was it scary because she had no control while moving at over 300 MPH, but she could see the friction of the track was starting to eat through the layer that separated her from the pavement. "i don't wanna die!" she knew that if something didn't change soon, the canopy would shatter and the balence of her Mechs weight would cause her to become a red streak on the track. "i don't wanna die!" cracks began forming on the protective shield, "I DON"T WANNA DIE!"

Ami caught up quickly to Aaron and Max, "AMI HURRY!" Marco screamed into his headset. "I JUST OVERHEARD THE WHITE SNOW TECHS SAYING MAX'S CANOPY IS ABOUT TO BREAK!"

Ami flipped the switch to disengage Speed Mode. she used the momentum of the mode-switch to break off the White Snow Mech's arm at the elbow. Aaron's head hit his console as his emergency brakes gouged into the track, bringing him to an almost immediate stop. the visor on his helmet cracked, but he didn't care, he threw open his canopy and leapt out onto the track.

Aaron ignored all the pain in his body as he sprinted to the White Snow Mech that had came to a stop about three hundred meters away. he couldn't breath right. he couldn't process what the voices coming through his comms were saying, as a matter of fact, he couldn't even associate the voices with who they belonged to. his entire body was screaming that he had to stop and get medical attention right now.

Aaron didn't care what his body was telling him, his only concern was in the Mech that he was finally able to reach after what felt like an eternity. he got onto his back and crawled his way under the trashed head unit to get to the cockpit. he screamed in response to the pain caused by the effort he needed to pull the canopy's manual release lever.

At first, Aaron thought Max was dead. she was completely limp, and he couldn't tell if she was breathing. his spirits rose slightly when he checked her pulse and felt a very faint beating. Aaron painfully twisted himself around so he could release the girl's harness. when he felt the _click_ of the release button, the smaller form of Team White Snow's Captain crumpled onto him. he slowly and carefully crawled back out from under the Mech, dragging the girl in her early teens away from the wreckage.

Aaron felt the warm summer breeze and smiled. he heard footsteps and voices approaching as his vision faded. a pair of hands grabbed him by the shoulders as he began to sway, yelling something at him.

"whaaa?" Aaron slurred his attempt at trying to clarify what was said to him

"DO NOT GO TO SLEEP!" the medic yelled right in aaron's face

Aaron's world was spinning like a merry-go-round, the man in his face was all of a sudden upside down to the pilot's perceprtion. he'd only been able to hear the last word that was yelled at him, "shreep? nap sssounndsss greaaat..."

"NO! STAY AWAKE AARON!"

"whoo aaaarre- who are?"

"i'm a medic employeed by the IGP."

"IGP?... i-i-i goootta fin-finish the race!" Aaron tried to rise to his feet.

"the race is over. you were in an accident."

"acccccident? no, Max cra-ash, not me..." Aaron's severly concussed mind began processing as best it could, "MAX! W-WE GOTTA SAVE HER!" he twisted and reached towards the white Mech.

"you already got her out, and in your condition you shouldn't have even been open your own canopy. you got out of your Mech, ran hundreds of meters, and crawled underneath the Mech and dragged Max away from the wreck."

Aaron didn't remember any of that, but for some reason it sounded right. since he could see the girl being worked on next to him. "how b-bad?"

the medic turned and asked the others about Max who responed, "her breathing is irregular, heartbeat is weak and erratic, pupils are dialated, blood pressure is low..."

Aaron understood everything up to that point, even if his mind was at full capacity, he wouldn't have understood exactly what the few things after that meant. "is she gonna live?" it was the first thing he said clearly.

"i don't know..."

"please..." Aaron knew that the girl's death would be on his hands. his head started spinning and his mind started to fade again.

"STAY WITH ME! AARON! AARON! Aaron?..." despite the Medic's best efforts, Aaron passed out.


	22. HOSPITAL

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE - HOSPITAL

"MAX!" Aaron yelled as he shot awake in a hospital bed. the sudden movement caused Aaron's head to spin. he rolled over and crawled to the sink in the corner of his room, accidentally yanking out his IV. Aaron felt weak as he had to use all of his strength to lift himself up to the basin and turn on the faucet. the world began to come into focus as the cold water hit Aaron's face.

the door opened and a nurse came in, "you have to stay in bed Aaron, your body hasn't recovered yet."

"where's Max?"

"who?"

"the White Snow pilot."

"i don't know, i can look for you if you get back into your bed."

"look first."

"no you get in your bed." the nurse tried to nicely command

"i refuse any form of treatment until i know what happened to Max. I'll start hurting myself if thats what it takes to get my point across."

"oh no you won't!" Ami's voice came from behind the nurse. "you get in bed. Max is almost recovered, she's in the courtyard with her teammates right now."

"almost recovered? how long have i been out?" Aaron knew he really must have hit his head hard to have Max wake up before him.

"it's Monday now, so three days."

"three days?" aaron now felt awake enough to actually control his legs. or at least he thought until Ami had to catch him. "Ami, the window please. once i see her i'll go to bed."

Ami helped Aaron over to the window. he saw that he was on the first floor, and just like she said, Team White snow was out in the courtyard, Max in a wheelchair, having a conversation with Liz and Takeshi. Liz spotted him in the window and gave a wave. Aaron opened the window, "hi guys! Max, how are you doing?"

"i'll be good enough to participate in our race against ShadowFlash this weekend!" Max had an ear to ear grin, even after something so traumatic both emotionally and physically, the girl was ready to jump right back into the Mech that had almost been her coffin.

"i'm so so sorry that i almost killed you." its true, if Ami had arrived any later, they would have needed to rinse Max off the track.

Max said something to her Forward who wheeled her over to the window, Max weakly stood up and put her hands on the windowsill to keep herself steady. the young girl leaned in and gave Aaron a kiss on the cheek. "i heard all about what happened after the crash, how you rushed to my rescue and hurt yourself even more than the crash did just to make sure i was safe. besides, i should have let go when i saw you switching."

"its still my fault for switching while you were holding me. Cunningham lectured me about how dangerous it was after i grabbed him mid-switch in the race against Velstien." Aaron was starting to get worked up and began to collapse from the nearly instant exhaustion it caused. he caught himself on the sides of the window as both Ami and Max put their hands out to catch him.

"ok sweetie, you got to talk to her. now you have to go to bed before you pass out." Ami laid him down onto the bed and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "thank you for coming back to me. when the Medics told us you passed out with a severe concussion, we were told to steel ourselves for the worst."

"i love you Ami..." Aaron cooed as he drifted away to sleep almost instantly.

Max was blushing slightly when she sat back into her chair, "you're lucky, Ami."

"huh?"

"if he will go to such lengths to save somebody he doesn't even know... imagine what he'll do for the people he's close to."

Ami sat down in the chair she'd placed next to Aaron's bed earlier on and softly stroked his hair. "thats just who he is."


	23. FORFEIT

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO - FORFEIT

Aaron was livid when he heard the news. "FORFEIT? why the hell would we do that?"

"the doctors have demanded that you don't participate in this week's match." Miss Satomi said standing at the front the team meeting room.

"Thats a truckload of horseshit! i'm back in fighting shape!" and to prove his point, Aaron did a backflip and stopped with no overshoot on his hands. then raised his right hand off the ground, and remained poised in a single-handed handstand.

"i completely believe you," she replied, "but they put in a statement to the IGP committee and the descision was handed down this morning."

"can't we do anything about it?" Marco asked from where he was leaning against the wall

"yeah, we can submit an appeal and have Aaron do that trick in front of them as evidence to back our claim." Liz suggested

"unfortunately that won't work," Miss Satomi explained, "because it was a medical request, they can't change their decision."

"but that will give Sledge Momma all 30 points!" Aaron did some math in his head, "even with our poinst lead as it is, the only way we have a shot at the Championship match is if ShadowFlash totally hoses White Snow and Puppy Chow and the crew come up with at least second and fourth against Velstien!"

everybody had to pull out pen and paper to double check Aaron's math. Marco was first to say anything, "actually if EdgeRay comes up with third and fourth and ShadowFlash takes 1st, 2nd and 4th. there would be a four-way tie for second in the league between us, White Snow, and Velstien. Sledge Momma will get the points that automatically put them on top"

"okay, i was close. but thats still way too many what if's!"

"there's nothing we can do," Johnny said defeated

"actually, i got an idea, but i need to know if the way i wanna do it is legal." aaron said with a grin


	24. PROTEST

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE - PROTEST

It was on every channel. Team Satomi had parked all their equipment and their Mechs all around the IGP Japan Headquarters. they blocked all entry and exit by car and stood outside the main entrance of the building, protesting the Commitee's decision to bench Aaron for tommorrow's race, forcing a forfeit since Aaron was their back-up to begin with.

they were mostly ignored by the employees of the building until they found out the hard way that they couldn't drive to their regular lunch break destinations, or go to their afternoon meetings elsewhere. already, supporters were starting to show up before a spokesperson from the commitee came and tried to explain away the crowd. "its his doctor's orders that Aaron Neil not be allowed to participate in tomorrow's race, he was declared 'physically unfit'.

Aaron walked up to the commitee member, "are you in good health?"

"yes," he was confused by the question

"if you were to start a team and become a pilot, would you, in your current condition be declared 'physically unfit'?"

"not at all."

Aaron grinned, and did the same move he'd done that morning in the meeting room, eliciting a cheer from the slowly growing crowd. as he lifted his hand off the ground, he continued his questioning, "so that means that you can do this right?"

the man didn't answer.

"i bet you that maybe three other pilots in all three leagues of IGP-Japan can do that even in peak condition."

"it's the orders from your doctor."

"then call that quack out here, i'll hold like this until he gets here." Aaron knew that the hospital was only a few blocks away and was confident that accounting for switching hands every few minutes that he could handle this for about ten minutes.

Marco moved the running skeleton to let the doctor thru when he arrived. Aaron heaved a sigh of relief as he was about at his body's limit. he set his feet on the ground and walked up to the man responsible for his benching. "i'm sure you know why we're all here doctor. and the fact that i've been doing that for," Aaron checked his watch, "eight minutes proves that i'm fit enough to race."

"Aaron, its not your strength or speed that has me concerned. your organs took a beating from that sudden stop, they take longer to heal."

"what about Max? she was practially dead on the track and she's racing right now."

"her damage was mostly psychological, most of her physical damage was her body being forced to its limits by her heightened state of mortal fear."

"doc, seriously, i'm fit as a fiddle. go get a bo and you could probably play me!" those who heard Aaron's joke laughed

"i've a comprimise," a new voice inturrupted over the noise of the crowd. the people cleared a path for Team Sledge Momma, led by River, who had a megaphone. River stopped a few feet short of them, and like the new captain of Sledge Momma should, stood there with as much attitude as he could muster.

Aaron knew this guy used to be the back-up for Team Satomi, until an arguement between Takeshi and River made River leave in search of a way to prove he was just as good a Takeshi was. he'd signed with Team Sledge Momma because they offered him that chance. after the last season, the former captain was 'asked' to step down and leave the team. River stepped up and filled the position with the leadership the team needed. they were contenders, and all that stood in their way was Team Satomi.

bringing the megaphone to his mouth River started talking, "as much as we'd love to simply have to points that would put us in the championship match. the three of us are here against the wishes of our higher-ups. we will prove that we should be in the finals! so here is what i propose. Satomi races, with Neil as their forward. and in exchange, the doctor has him wired up to watch his vitals. the doctor can bench Aaron mid-race if he feels the need. does that work for you two?" River gave Aaron a smug grin, as if saying, "your move."

"as long as i get to race, anything works." Aaron shrugged at River, projecting the question, "did you expect another answer?"

"i can agree to that." the doctor replied.

"how about the commitee? is it good with you?"

the Commitee member picked up his phone and dialed. after a minute, he hung up and announced, "they approve!"

the crowd erupted in cheers. Aaron walked up to River and offered a handshake. River knocked the hand away, pointed at Aaron, then back at himself, ending by holing up his fist. the crowd was still too loud for River to hear Aaron's response, but reading his lips he knew that Aaron had said, "your on."


	25. VS SLEDGE MOMMA

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR - VS SLEDGE MOMMA

"you sure you gonna be alright man?" Liz asked as they were walking up to their Mechs.

"yeah, nothing can stop me today!" he smiled and gave a thumbs-up as he hopped into his cockpit. he adjusted his suit slightly, the sensors pulled the fire-proof fabric uncomfortably.

"don't pull at it too much, Aaron" the doctor reminded him as he saw the momentary fluctuation on his read-outs.

"man, these things kinda piss me off," Aaron complained to nobody in particular as he approached the starting line.

"but honey," Ami had started calling him pet names in public since the accident last week, "you can only race because you have those sensors on."

"yeah, honey" Liz teased

"yeah, yeah, i know. you girls ready?"

3...2...1... GO! GO! GO!

River let aaron take the lead. nothing was said during the first lap. the plan was straight up one-on-one, the mood was tense. it was first place or lose the season, as expected, White Snow and Velstien cleaned house with their opponents. if Satomi only got first place, they would tie with white snow. if they took first and 2nd, 3rd, 4th, or any combination of them, they'd face off against Team Velstien for the title. it was all on the line as they crossed the line and turned, ready to face off with another team who had a chance for the title.

"come on river! let's go!" Aaron yelled as he began his assault on the Sledge Momma Mech that came to meet him.

his blows were met with blocks that made it look easy. River was a first-class pilot, aaron just never realized that this guy might actually be able to take Cunningham. Aaron couldn't land a blow, he couldn't even strike at River's defenses. the Sledge Momma Forward was just too quick, aaron knew that if he eased up at all River would turn the fight around and begin wiping the floor with the younger pilot.

Liz and Ami were pretty equally matched by their own opponents, but much like Team Velstien, most of Team Sledge Momma's talent lay in their forward. it was a statistic that was far too common in the IGP. Liz was having fun as she battled the other Mid-fielder. Ami was more concerned that Aaron's fight against River would push his body too far, and was forced onto the defensive because of her distraction.

Aaron lost his rythym for just a moment when they went into the vertical drop, something that had been left out of the track for most of the season's races. River saw his chance and reversed the direction of the fight. Aaron was being boxed into the proverbial corner, but like always, he refused to allow his opponent to pass him. River pounded the armor on Aaron's arms. the younger pilot watched with a heavy heart as the structural integrety warning was highlighted in his status screen. he tried to adjust his arms to better match River's blows, but all his efforts were rewarded with sparks and the whining of servos from the shoulders of his Mech. "Marco, i need some new arms, mine aren't moving."

"i noticed that. swing away so we can make the call."

Aaron refused to run away this time, instead he twisted his Mech like he was going to deliver powerful punch to the torso of River's Mech. he grinned when he say his ploy worked and River brought his guard up for a high blow. instead of the punch, aaron used a sweep kick to knock River to the ground. Aaron laughed as he watched the Captain of Team Sledge Momma become a speck in the distance, before the CAUTION markers showed up. "well, since we will cross into lap three before we're done repairing my machine. want me to gun it as soon as i get off this thing?" Aaron asked as he laid his Mech onto the running skeleton."

"yeah, man. do it just to rub their noses in it!" Liz laughed, "you totally faked him out! betcha he's pissed right now!"

"go get us into the championship match baby!" Ami cheered

"will do... why don't we all just make it a sprint for the finish?"

he was met with two 'yeah's.

once the repairs were finished, Lap 3 had already begun andthe time limit was just about over. Aaron moved back up to the front of the pack to his marker. as soon as it dissapeared, Team Satomi silmultaniously engaged their speed mode, pulling just far enough ahead of the Sledge Mommas to react and engage their own Speed Modes, giving Satomi the 1-2-3 finish. and thus with the race that should have never been, Team Satomi moves to the Championship match, leading the league in points.

Ami bounded up to Aaron in the pits and planted a kiss on his lips. she pulled back suddenly when she tasted blood, "Aaron?"

Aaron had turned his headset off halfway thru the third lap when the G-forces caused him to start coughing up blood. he'd pulled the same trick he'd used to call Jess so he could talk exclusively to the doctor monitoring him. aaron had agreed to get all of them to come to the doctor's neice's birthday party in exchange for not benching him before he finished the race. "girls, we got an appointment the day before the All-Stars event next week, in exchange for this win." after he said that he turned away from Ami and fell to his knees, hacking up blood.


	26. PARTY

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE - PARTY

Andre had been slightly upset when he'd first heard about the deal Aaron had made with the doctor, but once he thought about it, he would have done the same thing. Aarons passion for racing was parralleled only by his feelings for Ami, so his bribing the doctor only made sense.

the three pilots showed up at the front door in their team gear, with the party being IGP themed that made the best get-up they could come up with. Andre said he'd pop by with Takeshi a little later, after the pilot's physical therapy session was over with. Liz knocked on the door.

a young woman opened the door, "oh! you made it!"

"yeah, the coach will bring Takeshi by in a while."

"okay, Laura is a huge Satomi fan. I'll let John show you into the party, since its because of him you're here."

the doctor came to the door a minute later, "thanks for coming." he said as he led them thru the house to the back door.

"we did have a deal, Doc." Aaron pointed out, "i never renig on my word."

"well, thanks anyways." he opened the door, "Hey Laura! remember how i promised you the coolest present today. look what Uncle John managed to bring!"

as the three pilots walked out into the back yard, a squeek came from the girl's mouth. they all smiled and held out the boxes they brought, "Happy birthday!"

after doing a little research Aaron had found out that Laura was getting the latest gaming system to be released by Nintendo, the so called Nintendo-Reality, from one of her grandparents. so he pulled a couple strings since Kelly, his Defender back in Team Thunder was a programming assistant at the software company RaceWare. he managed to get Laura a copy of the IPG game for the current season before its release at the Championship race.

So basically the moment presents were opened, a tournament started. they plugged the Reality in and connected it to the internet so they could get the up-to-the-minute stats and news updates. when Aaron was asked to play the first match by the birthday-girl, he obviously couldn't refuse. soon they found themselves on the _select pilot_ screen, aaron was amazed to see that his stat bars were almost full, his lowest stat was _turning _at 84 out of 99 points, and the highest was _defense_ at 96. "no way i'm that good!"

"i think you are," Laura blushed, "you did beat River. he's ranked just below Takeshi." as she said Takeshi she selected the pilot whose stat bars all were over 93. a cool little cutscene showing Takeshi's carrer highlights flashed on Laura's half of the screen, ending in his pilot card for the IGP TCG that was released earlier in the year along with a voice that announced, "Takeshi Jin!"

Aaron selected himself and saw a brief flashing of his own highlights, which even included him pulling Max from her Mech. his face darkened slightly as his name was announced, "VS Aaron Neil!" he knew he'd rescued Max, but he still couldn't remember doing it, he acutally didn't remember anything after falling for her false opening in her guard.

the kids at the party all yelled along with the countdown, "3!... 2!... 1!... GO! GO! GO!"

even though he was alone on the track, Aaron found himself circling as if he was in formatiion with Ami and Liz. he familiarized himself with the controls, very happy to find the button to switch from 3rd person to cockpit view. he hit a button an had a warning that said, "engaging Speed Mode before the third lap results in a forfeit! hit Speed Mode button again to do it anyways." he didn't touch anything for a second and the warning dissapeared.

"haven't you played these games before?"

"no, the closest i ever get to a game is the training simulators we use. and those are pretty close to the real deal, the only real difference is you don't feel the G-forces."

"well, i don't know what a G-force is," one of the kids behind them said, "but if you've never played these games before, Laura's gonna win. she knows all the tricks."

"hey kid," Liz laughed, "don't forget, thats a real Forward she's playing against."

"he may be right Liz," Aaron said as they rounded the final corner and approached the line, "the Mech in the game doesn't have any of the ticks like the real one."

as they rounded corner one in Lap 2, Laura accelrated and began the fight. the kid wasn't lying, she knew all sorts of button combos that just like a regular fighting game allowed her to use moves other than just punch and kick. Aaron found himself hammering the parry button like crazy, you can't hold a block button, you have to time it with each blow. the mech in front of him was moving as if Takeshi himself was actually piloting it, punching like him, turning like him, winning like him.

Aaron knew the combos he used in reality and after parrying a blow he started tapping buttons and found he could do the same thing with his Mech that Laura was doing with Takeshi's, the fight was on now. he felt like the game was pretty well made, as cuts from their radio conversations came over as they got into it, Aaron laughed when a clip from his first race ever back in IG3 was played, "i never thought people were actually this good!"

they were pretty evenly matched, Aaron's real experience balenced out with Laura's gaming experience. A knock on the door came as they crossed into Lap 3. Aaron went for a critical blow when he saw an opening. Laura parried it and delivered a critical of her own, to which the game had Takeshi yell, "Yeah! Take that!"

"hey that's me!" Takeshi said as came up behind everybody on his crutches. a few of the kids moved over to greet their favorite pilot, many asking when he would race next.

Laura was too busy playing to acknowledge the new arrival. she followed the last blow with another, which was appearently takeshi's in-game finisher as he yelled "GOTCHA!" during a screen-freeze. Aaron's Mech was lifted off the track by the powerful blow. Aaron's cockpit was flasing with status alerts, but he threw it into Speed Mode to make the landing and possibly make a comeback.

The moment his Mech hit the ground it started falling apart, causing the in-game Aaron to yell, "That was a mistake!" The line echoed in Aaron's head, he froze as memories of the accident during the White Snow race flooded his minds. his Mech plowed into a barrier as Laura crossed the line. he gave a weak laugh, "good win Laura."

the kids all started cheering, but the pilots and adults had all noticed Aaron's freeze during the game. Aaron stood up and pretended to smile, "alright guys, loser gets knocked out! who's next?"

the boy who'd said Aaron would lose was the first with his hand up, so Aaron passed him the controller on his way out of the room. Aaron went into the backyard, he sat against the tree and looked at the sky, a cloud rolled lazily past. Marco's voice blared in his memory, "I JUST OVERHEARD THE WHITE SNOW TECHS SAYING MAX'S CANOPY IS ABOUT TO BREAK!" he rolled onto his side, as if he were trying to shake off a bad dream. Aaron closed his eyes and cringed as he relived the violent emergency stop. his memory was inturrupted by a drizziling of cold water hitting his forehead.

Ami stood over him, with a half emptied water bottle still tilted sideways. "you didn't respond when i said your name," Ami explained, "you looked like you were somewhere you didn't wanna be."

"sorry," Aaron said quietly, "hearing myself yell about the mistake in the game triggered my memories. I was reliving the accident from the White Snow race."

Ami sat down against the tree next to Aaron, placing her hand on his. "it was scary for me too. i didn't know if i would lose you, or if i'd make it in time to save Max, or anything. i just knew that i had to do _something_. i just thank god it turned out alright."

Aaron turned his hand so he could grab the hand Ami placed on his, giving it a squeeze. neither of them said anything, they just sat there against the tree, watching the sky.


	27. RAINED OUT

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX - RAINED OUT

(A/N: assume all references of money is equal to USD in value. and i forgot what they called their money, so i went with Zenny which is one i've seen several times elsewhere)

The day of the All-Stars event was dark and rainy. much to the disappointment of everybody involved, the competition had to be canceled. Rain is extremely dangerous for the IGP since it reduces the friction of the track-skates, which barely get enough to keep the Mechs on the track anyways. so everybody took the day off, Jess declared that all of the female members of the team HAD to go shopping, no exceptions. the guys on the other hand, decided to teach Johnny how to play Texas hold-'em, and regretted it very quickly as the youngest member of Team Satomi had pretty much cleaned out their wallets before lunch. after lunch, the girls had come back, and Aaron had a chance to run to the ATM in the welcoming area of the building. so now the whole team was playing.

"Jack-ten suited spades..." Aaron was sitting in the small blind, essentially puting him in control of the table since everybody else had merely called the blind. he also had his favorite hand since it put him in a position for high straights and having a chance for a flush. "i'll see and raise it by ten"

Andre saw the bet, Liz and Takeshi folded, Jess sat there thinking for a minute before seeming to pop back to reality and folding. Johnny stayed in, and Ami folded. Miss Satomi was playing dealer since she didn't really like to gamble, but wanted to be involved with the team activity. she turned up the flop, eight and nine of spades and jack of diamonds. Aarron's poker face nearly cracked as he saw that not only did he pull a pair, but he was set up for a straight-flush. he had to slow-play a hand like this, it had alot of potential, but could still turn out weak by the river. "check," he tapped the table twice as he said it.

Aaron was concerned when Johnny raised it by twenty, the kid hadn't really figured out bluffing, not to mention that his luck tonight was far beyond beginnner's luck. everyone opted out until it came back to Aaron, he called it as did Andre. the turn was the Two of Spades. "Jack-high flush," aaron thought to himself. he needed to scare Johnny away, he reached into his back pocket. he pulled his money out of his wallet, counted it to make sure of what he had left, "thirty-seven."

Aaron grinned as Andre ran, moneybags johnny, however called it and flipped his hand since it was an all-in showdown. "pocket queens hearts and spades! SHIT!" Aaron felt his heart sink. if another spade besides the king or ace came up, he would lose all of his money. the river was the queen of clubs. "oh thank god!" Aaron yelled out.

"wow, subtle much?" Liz jibbed. everybody laughed at the quip. Aaron had just won 214 Zenny, of course he was gonna be happy, even if half of it came from a kid. Aaron stepped away with five in his hand and went over to the vending machines and got some chips. the room was suddenly quiet as he stepped over to get a cola. Aaron turned, something was wrong... "alright, who took my money?" he looked around and saw his stack of small bills sticking out of Ami's purse. "Ami..."

"what?" Ami looked down, "LIZ!"

"what? he's probably gonna end up spending it all on you anyways." yet again, everybody laughed at Liz's joke. except Aaron who sighed, "its true, but now it won't mean as much when i get _that_." Aaron had spotted a pendant in the window of the jewelry store that he walked past everyday on the way to and from his house. he was going to give it to Ami after the Championship Match, win or lose, in celebration if they won, consolation if they lost.

he sat back down and counted his money, just to make sure Liz didn't sneak some for herself. finding that it was all there, Aaron stood up.

"where are you going?" Ami asked

"i actually have plans for this money." he said as he put it in his jacket pocket. "i'm heading out."

"i'll come with!" Ami started to stand up.

"not this time," Aaron gave her a peck on the lips, "its a secret."

Ami seemed disappointed that she couldn't come, but she let Aaron go without a complaint.


	28. INTERNATIONALS ANNOUNCED

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN - INTERNATIONALS ANNOUNCED

it was 2 days before the Championship Match against Velstien. Liz and Ami were taking turns sparring with Aaron, who was convinced he wasn't anywhere near Cunningham's level. whenever either of the girls started to get tired, they swapped and did some other workout. all three of them were improving, the question was would it be enough?

Marco's voice came over the PA, "everybody, turn on the IGP News Network!"

doing as they were told, they saw an american they instantly recognized as the head of the IGP INT'L Commitee speaking, subtitles scrolled across the bottom of the screen. "_of each league will be invited to compete in the International Tournament. this tournament will prove which team is the greatest in the world by them defeating the best team from the other 15 leagues. we look forward to a great turn-out!_'

"an international tournament? between all 16 leagues?" Aaron tried to think about the names that would likely be there, people he'd be matched against if they qualified. Kent Walker from American Central League's Team LumberJack, Mohammed Rashid of the Arabian League's Team Sandstorm, Belle Vite of the Western European League's Team L'Arc de Ceil. the list conststed of people that scared him just as much if not more than fighting Cunningham, they were all living legends of the IPG.

"how awesome would that be!" Liz was acting like they already beaten Velstien and were on their way to the tournament.

"now we HAVE to win. so that way when Takeshi comes back, we'll be the best in the world!" Ami was practically shaking in excitement

"we have to win HERE first." Andre brought the pilots back to the ground, "if you want it that bad, train harder." the coach's advice would have sounded impossible a minute ago, but now the thought of facing the world drove them even harder than they could have thought.

"Liz, don't worry about hurting me, don't hold back." Aaron instructed. he knew that in sparring, Liz was slower than for real, he needed to train his eyes for high speed attacks.

"but, Aaron..." Liz knew how badly she could hurt somebody when she was going all out.

"don't forget, that game had my defense ranked at 96. you won't hurt me." Aaron grinned for a second, then got serious again. "but, i won't hold back either. its not training if it doesn't push the envelope! HYA!"

Ami was glad that she had never asked those two not to hold back. she could barely track the moves at all. she did however turn up the treadmill to the next level, "i won't be left behind!"

Andre decided he'd better stock up on the sports drinks for these guys and left the room for the vending machines, they'd pay him back later.


	29. FINAL STEP

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT - FINAL STEP

Aaron was exhausted to the very definition of the word. but he knew he wasn't done for the day. there was one last thing that he knew was holding him back, Jeff. "hey guys," Aaron had practiced this in his head for weeks, but all that practice amounted to nothing as his words were lost in his throat.

"what's up man?" Liz questioned, perplexed by Aaron's hestitation.

"i need your help... Ami and Andre know whats been going on with me and its time i tell you, Liz. my step-father has alot of issues."

"i figured that out a long time ago..." Liz looked kinda embarassed about not having done anything about it.

"oh, well that makes this a little easier on me... I need you guys to come home with me, i'm going to throw him out. i need you there for moral support, i know i'll lose my resolve if i don't have you guys."

Ami's eyes sparkled, "you're finally gonna do something?"

"yeah, he's the final barrier in my mind. i can't rise to challenge Cunningham if there's anything holding me back."

"if you can do it, i'll fully forgive you for the sparring incident a few weeks ago."

"you've really grown up Aaron," Andre praised, "you can do this. i gotta get a few things before i can go."

"i'll be waiting for you in front of the building, thanks guys."


	30. DEFEATING YOUR DEMON

CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE - DEFEATING YOUR DEMON

Aaron was suprised, angry, thankful and embarassed when he turned the final corner onto his street and saw that everybody was there. Miss Satomi, Johnny, Jess, Marco and Takeshi were waiting in front of Aaron's house, what blew his mind was that even the pilots of Team White Snow showed up. "who told them?"

"sorry," Takeshi said as he crutched up to Aaron, "you end up talking about everything when you get that bored in the hospital."

"we're here for you!" Max piped up, "even if we weren't supposed to know."

"I told you Aaron," Andre clapped a hand on the Forward's shoulder. "Team Satomi's a family. we win because we stick together."

Aaron was crying, "thanks guys, all of you... i have to ask you not to do anything, no matter what happens. this is my demon to conquer."

Nobody said anything, they all knew that. they just nodded.

Aaron steeled himself, dried his tears and stood up straight before opening the door. he walked in and strode into the living room. he found Jeff in his usual position, chair facing the TV, drink in his hand, scowl on his face, "tell your friends to leave, no parties in my house."

"they aren't here to party, they're here to help you move out."

the ice clinked as the glass was set down on the side table, "and why would i be moving out? i thought we were one big happy family."

"they all know about you, Jeff. no need to pretend."

Aaron's reflexes kicked in as the drink came flying at him, swatting the glass out of the air. "you ungrateful little shit!" Jeff grabbed Aaron by the collar and lifted him off the ground.

the pilot began to feel his fears boiling up from deep within him. "everybody's with me!" he yelled in his mind, "i can't back down!" Aaron reached up and grabbed Jeff's wrists. "what have you ever done that i should be grateful for?" he growled

"think about it!" Jeff threw Aaron to the ground, "i could have manipulated your mother into not signing the consent form to allow you to join the IGP!" he started to kick the pilot.

Aaron caught the leg on the third kick, none of the blows landed properly, so his injuries were minor. "you just wanted to be able to brag that you 'helped raise' me to your co-workers back when you had a job." Aaron was finally starting to find his courage coming back, "you never once cared about me, Mike or Mom."

"thats not true! Mike is my son! of course i love him!" the man was trying to free his leg, but Aaron had it in a deathgrip

"and there you admit you never even loved my mother!" Aaron felt the barrier in his mind break, somehow, for whatever reason, he no longer feared his step-father. using the leg as a plant, Aaron put Jeff's neck in a scissor lock. he moved his hands from the man's leg to the floor and shiftted his weight, pulling with his legs at the same time.

Jeff was lifted off the ground, and was swung into the Television which his life revolved around. Aaron pulled him to his feet by the back of his shirt, he ran him out of the door, parting his friends down the middle as he did so. throwing Jeff into the yard, Aaron thought he was done and turned around.

the pilot was grabbed from behind, and put in a choke-hold. Jeff kept pulling Aaron backward so he couldn't plant his feet, not realizing that the entire nieghborhood was watching as he choked his step-son in the middle of the street. Aaron began to lose his grasp on the world as they passed a car, as a last-ditch effort, he planted his feet on the headlight and pushed off with all of his might. it was enough to make Jeff lose his footing and fall, breaking his grip. Aaron rolled away, gasping for breath as he stood up.

Jeff was almost upon Aaron as he found himself again. Aaron cocked back and let fly a right hook, "stay out of my head!" kicked his step-father's head upwards with a whip-kick, "out of my house!" a haymaker to the gut, "out of my family!" Aaron finished the combo with a two-handed hammerblow to the man's back, "AND STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Aaron stood over his step-father, panting and staying in a fighting stance until the alcoholic bastard stood and ran, stumbling as he went. the young Forward relaxed and stood up straight. he began walking back to the house and right into Ami's arms, "its over... right?"

"yeah, you did it, baby." Ami pulled her love close, she could feel his inner turmoil and felt the need to banish it.

"good," Aaron felt completely safe for the first time in seven years.


	31. THE DAY BEFORE

CHAPTER THIRTY - THE DAY BEFORE

(A/N: yet again, my dear readers, you will get a lemony scent in this chapter. but i end the chapter just before that point... it gets a little steamy though, opening a window is suggested ;-p)

Aaron slept more soundly than he'd ever done so in his life. Jeff was gone, his family was safe, and he was goning to race in the IG1 Championship; his life had reached an all new high.

when he woke up in the morning and looked at the calendar, he realized it was his birthday. He'd completely overlooked that until just now. he jumped out of his bed and hopped into the shower. he threw on his Team Satomi gear and walked down the stairs. Aaron rounded the corner into the kitchen to grab some breakfast on the way out the door, yawning as he reached for the switch.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everybody yelled as Aaron flipped on the lights, causing him to stumble backwards. he wasn't expecting anybody to be awake, let alone his Mom, Mike, Ami, Liz, Marco, Andre, Jess, Johnny, Takeshi, and Miss Satomi to be waiting for him in his kitchen. he felt like an idiot falling in front of everybody.

Ami helped him up. and he now noticed the smell of the breakfast his mother had made, not quite sure how he hadn't noticed it before. "after all how can you miss the smell of bacon?" Aaron berated himself with a smile.

his mom wrapped him in a hug, "its about time one of us did something about Jeff. thank you, honey."

"i just couldn't take it any longer," Aaron said, trying to brush off what he'd done as a spur of the moment thing.

"either way, you did a good thing." she said letting him sit down to eat

after breakfast, everybody all went to the mall. most of them sticking with aaron as he went to the Arcade. after a few hours, everybody had snuck away, one by on, leaving Ami and Aaron alone together. they didn't notice this as they were invovled in a marathon of the latest DDR game, Aaron had recently gotten Ami hooked and she was improving at a fearful pace.

Ami was the first to notice they were alone together. "let's go get something to eat," ami suggested

After a few hours of just roaming the mall, Ami suggeted they go back to her house for the rest of the night.

they walked into Ami's room, but unlike last time, Ami locked the door behind them. "now it'll be just the two of us," she stated.

"it would have been anyways, nobody else is here." Aaron pointed out.

"nah, Luca can open doors."

Ami cupped Aarons face and pulled him into a deep kiss, her tongue dancing with his. she took a step towards her bed, pushing Aaron back to it. Taking the hint, he sat down on the edge and leaned back as his lover climbed onto the bed herself, never breaking the kiss. he felt Ami taking off his jacket, and rolled his shoulders to let it fall off his arms and onto the floor. Ami began sucking on Aaron's neck, causing him to wonder where this normally quiet and somewhat shy girl hid all this passion, not that he really cared where it stayed. he took Ami's jacket off and she playfully bit him, giving him a hickey. "ow! Ami..."

Ami stopped her actions for a moment, reaching into the drawer of her desk. she kissed Aaron again and sighed, "happy birthday honey" as she slipped something into his hand.

Aaron instantly knew what the foil square in his hand meant, "Ami, are you sure?"

to answer Aarom's question, Ami began to unbutton her shirt, revealing the lavender underneath.

Aaron pulled the girl close, looking her right in the eyes, "I love you, Ami Stapelton."

Ami didn't say anything, she leaned into a kiss, and shrugged, letting her shirt fall to the bed.


	32. ALL OR NOTHING

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE - ALL OR NOTHING

Aaron woke up as Ami shook him gently. "good morning, baby." she said as Aaron opened his eyes.

"hey you," Aaron rolled over slightly, softly pressing his lips against Ami's

"thank you for staying over for the night," Ami blushed, "i slept great."

Aaron just grinned and kisseed Ami's forehead, "i'm glad."

the two of them walked together to the Team Satomi Headquarters. it was quiet when they got there, the only sign of life was Liz chilling on the couch in the welcome area. Liz waited until Ami wasn't looking then gave Aaron a winking thumbs-up with an "i know what happened last night" smile.

Aaron burned red, and fumbled for his phone, texting Liz, _is it really that easy to tell?_

Liz grinned when she opened the SMS. _its written all over your face, you're WAY too happy _was the reply she sent.

"why are you blushing, Aaron?" Ami asked, trying to peek at the message

Aaron quickly exited from the screen, clearing his throat, "its nothing."

Ami looked over her shoulder while they waited for the elevator. Liz gave the same thumbs-up and smile to Ami. Ami felt her cheeks light up like a christmas tree.

it was five o'clock when everybody was called for the team meeting. Aaron was last to arrive because he was trying to squeeze in some last minute training against the Velstien routine in the simulator.

"alright, we're here for our third time in a row," Takeshi started the meeting, "and we've proven that its not all because of me because i haven't been involved in a single win this season!"

"we already knew that," Liz said with a so-what kind of attitude.

"although, most of the winning was because of Aaron in one way or another," Johnny felt like pointing out.

Aaron hadn't ever thought about that, even though it was true. "i don't think thats a fair thing to say. I had alot of help."

"exactly! this is TEAM Satomi! we rock!" Jess cheered

"its time to step up, give it your all!" Marco voiced his support

"its all or nothing!" Andre bellowed

Ami threw her hand in the air, "TEAM SATOMI! WE WON'T STOP HERE!"

Miss Satomi put her hand out, everybody got the message and walked over, putting their hand in. "i believe in you all, get it everything you've got."

Aaron felt the need to add what Andre had told him a few times already, "Team Satomi is a family, we win because we stick together. LETS DO THIS!"

with a cheer, everybody threw their hands up. with that, they all went to get everything ready to go to the track.

the crowd was huge, fans and press were all packed near the team entrance of the track. Aaron stood as tall as he could, this was one of the biggest days of his life, certainly the biggest week so far.

the change in the locker room was quick, they wanted to get on that track. Team Velstien was all that stood in their way, then they would have their third cup and move onto the international tourney. "unfortunately, Team Velstien was about as massive a hurdle as the sport provides." was the thought on Aaron's mind as they opened the door to the press room.

lights were flashing and Velstien was already up on the stage, finishing their interview. the older of the two teams began to step off the stage towards the pits when Aaron called out, "Hey, Cunnningham1"

the other forward turned

"i don't care what you or anybody thinks of me! i'll do whatever stupid and wreckless thing it takes to give Satomi a win!" you could see from the way Aaron was standing that this was his way of calling Cunningham out, asking for his all.

"then i won't give you that chance," was the flat response

"we've gotten alot better since our last match. we'll just see if you can deny us!"


	33. CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO - THE CHAMPIONSHIP MATCH

"This is it," Aaron was thinking

3...

"its all been leading to this."

2...

"Dad, i've gotten rid of your pitiful replacement, found a girl that i love, and now i'm living my dream...."

1...

"i hope Heaven's got a big enough TV for you to watch this on!"

GO! GO! GO!

Aaron took a sprint out of the gate, snatching the opening lead from Velstien. the track was his world, his team was his family, his Mech was his soul, Aaron finally understood what it was to feel the IGP in his heart. "hey Marco! i noticed that you did that modification i talked to you about! thanks!"

"what did you have Marco do?" Liz asked

"i had him significantly increase the servo output in the legs."

"actually, i had to give a call to Ichi for what you had in mind." Marco admitted

"is that who that old guy with the sign that says 'one' on it was?"

"yeah, probabaly the greatest mechanic i've ever met."

"so why did you have him increase the servo output?" Andre asked. "wait, you aren't gonna..."

"yup. after all, Song-Ham Tae Kwon Do is my best battle style." Aaron laughed, "i'm gonna be one kick-happy little fucker tonight!"

"but if Cunningham parries you right, you'll spin out!" Ami warned.

"i've been practicing this scenario in the simulators for a few days now. i know what i'm in for. Andre, any last minute stragegies?"

"it seems like you've gone and made one without me. you guys just do your thing."

Cunninham wasn't kidding when he said that he wouldn't give Aaron a chance, the moment they crossed the line into lap 2, the green and white Mechs of Team Velstien quickly closed the distance on the yellow and blue Satomi Mechs. "spread out guys, i don't wanna catch you guys in any of this."

Aaron opened up with a round kick, that almost connected. Cunningham wasn't expecting Aaron to start kicking. he continued by shifting the balence of his Mech a little further back and slightly bending his plant knee. the hail of powerful kicks quickly turned the battle in Aaron's favor, nobody kicks like this in the IGP. plus the angle he was at hid his tells from the Velstien Forward.

"that cocky little..." Cunnigham didn't have time to finish his insult as he was forced to focus on the movements of his opponents, trying to keep up with the flurry of kicks. "THERE!"

Aaron saw Cunningham's move to parry the blow, "Psyche!" he switched his balence and footing of the Mech, changing the leg he was kicking with. Cunningham didn't have time to react, he was already in the middle of a move. the blow connected into the chest of the white and green machine, making it stagger to stay on its feet. once Cunningham recovered, Aaron shifted the weight on the Mech's ankles to make a sharp turn. "Marco, how's the conditon of my skates?"

"you're golden, brilliant choice suggesting the ceramic titanium. its heavier, but it's alot stronger than whatever Velstien is using for armor!"

"good!" Aaron took a stance and did a little 'bring it on' wave to Cunningham. he needed to beat the Velstien captain on every level to prove to himself how far he's come.

"damn you!" Cunningham got out of his character by getting this angry. but Aaron was really pissing him off, first that stunt during the last race, and now this. he charged straight in and began his counter-assault.

Aaron wasn't sure if it was because of all the training or the fact that he had destroyed all of his mental obsticals before the race, but Cunningham seemed to be moving slower than last time. Aaron slid from side to side, taking glancing blows at the worst as he blocked and parried almost everything the Velstien Mech threw his way. "make space! Ami needs the skeleton!" Marco yelled into the radio. Aaron drove Cunningham back with an over-extended whip-kick which he combo-ed into an axe kick, taking a gouging chunk out of Cunningham's right arm.

Aaron turned to look over his shoulder as the CAUTION markers came up. Ami's mech had taken a beating, her opponent had gotten inside of her guard and began to wreck havok. Liz looked like she and her opponent were pretty evenly matched.

"what do you think?" Harold Flash was sitting in the crowd, turning to face Max of White Snow.

"he's much better than he was when we last fought. he's probably an even match for Cunningham and Takeshi."

"looks like he's been kicking the crap out of Cunningham, though" Harold pointed out smiling

"one thing you'll learn about Cunningham is that he can adjust to anything." Max still didn't seemed convineced that Aaron would win. "he's probably sitting in his Mech right now, replaying the enitre race so far, memorizing the way Aaron moves."

"so its anybody's game?"

"exactly."

"Aaron, you hear me?" Takeshi radioed

"yeah, bud, what's up."

"you're fight is going to start once those markers come down."

"what do you mean? i'm kicking his ass!" Aaron bragged

"he's memorized your movements by now, and now with the break, he's had a chance to calm down."

"he's got a good point," Andre agreed, "you better be ready for him."

"i'll be fine guys, i haven't even begun to fight yet, i've used only five different moves out of the hundereds i know."

"that'll be enough for him to learn your movements."

"how do you know Takeshi?" Aaron knew somewhere deep down it was true.

"because thats all it took for me to do it."

"we're done here!" Marco reported, "go for it guys!"

the markers disappeared and right off the bat, Aaron tried a cresent kick, a move he hadn't used yet. sure enough, Cunningham effortlessly blocked it. Aaron decided it was time to start mixing styles, if he changed the way he moved every few moves, it's keep Cunningham from getting a read on him. instantly he changed the Mech's footing and began the loose and strange movements of Tai-Chi.

"i've seen that style before!" Cunningham knew the moves, but he still had to move to keep up with Aaron. "the kid's much better." Aaron switched to Kempo, "so that's your game?" Cunningham was actually enjoying himself. "he really has improved to be able to get the Mech to move as an extention of his body like this." Aaron switched to a sober imitation of Druken Master, "you gotta be kidding me!"


	34. JUDGE'S DECISION

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE - JUDGES DECISION

aaron wasn't scoring any hits, but while using drunken master, he caught one of Cunningham's punches. twisting his body, Aaron 'fell over' taking the Velstien Mech down with him, landing on top of Cunningham to be exact. he got up quickly, right after Ami and Liz passed him.

he caught up quickly because of the increased output of the servos greatly boosting his acceleration. he grabbed the Defender fighting against Ami and twisting the weight on his Mech, threw him spinning into Liz's opponent. although this gave the girls a breather, Cunningham took advantage of the situation and grabbed a slim lead in the final corner. and the moment he crossed into Lap 3, he engaged speed mode. Everybody else followed suit.

"i don't believe it!" the announcer screamed into his microphone, "its a six-way sprint to the finish in a Championship Match!"

aaron got into Cunningham's draft zone and did his best to stay in it. Cunningham weaved as much as he could without losing speed, trying to break his draft zone, as long as aaron stayed in Cunninham's slipstream, he'd have decreased wind resistance which allowed for better acceleration and a slightly higher top speed.

Aaron slowly creeped up behind Cunningham, finally gaining ground. however, the final corner was just over the vertical drop. Aaron needed to do something drastic, as he rounded the top of the drop, he didn't switch to Combat Mode to regain control. He stayed in Speed Mode, praying that his manual adjustment of the aerofoils combined with the increased aerodynamics would be enough to get the extra speed and still let him stay in control.

"Dad, help me!" he prayed as the Mech approached the level-out at the bottom. he closed his eyes and turned the aerofoils just enough to get his skates back onto the track. and opened his eyes when he felt them connect. "Hell yeah!" he screamed as he glanced at his speedometer, which currently read well into the danger zone at well over 600 MPH.

Cunningham didn't see Aaron until he tried to pass him in the final corner. "how in God's name did he catch me?"

the two machines passed the line at the same time. the two pilots didn't even go to the pits, they parked their Mechs on the edges of the track, jumping up in their cockpits. both of them staring at the megatrons above the track since neither of them could tell who'd passed the line first.

replays of the finish kept playing and freezing, trying to let the people determine in their own opinions who'd won. it took almost two minutes before the the words 'JUDGES DECISION' appeared on the screen. it showed a replay from the camera over the line at a recording speed that had to have been around 10000 frames a second. it stopped right before they crossed the line, zoomed in and played it a ultra-slow motion, then froze at the frame where they passed the line. it switched to a side view, then an underside view, just to prove all angles had been taken into account. the difference was quite literally the solder on the seams. the crowd erupted with cheers

"HOLY GOD!" Aaron threw his helmet into the air, losing it over the side of the track. but he didn't care because the screens said "TEAM SATOMI WINS! MVP AARON NEIL!"

not only had his team won the Championship, but they won because he was outright crazy. he grabbed a jewelry gift case he'd taped under the control console of the Mech and hid it in his sleeve as he leapt to the ground. he ran over to the girls as they ran to meet him halfway. they collided in an embrace, "We did it! We did it! We did it!" Aaron lifted both the girls off the ground and spun around laughing, his dream had come true, he was the MVP of the IG1 Championship.

Aaron set them down and pulled the box out of his sleeve. he opened it as Ami's eyes glittered, revealing the pendant he'd gotten her. "oh Aaron, it's beautiful!"

Aaron put the pendant on Ami as Marco popped up behind them craking a bottle of champange and began shaking it up and down, spraying the pilots. after throwing up their hands to keep the liquid out of their eyes, Aaron and Ami embarced and kissed deeply, not caring that the world was watching them.


	35. I LOVE YOU AMI STAPELTON

CHAPTER THIRTY-FOUR - I LOVE YOU AMI STAPELTON

Aaron didn't show up at his house that night either, he was out partying with the world. he went clubbing with Ami and Liz, Takeshi tagged along discovering its hard to dance with crutches.

the party was pumping and everybody was having a hell of a time until the fire alarms sounded. people started to panic and rushed for the doors, but the members of Team Satomi stayed inside, making sure everybody got out before making for the door. as they reached the exit, the clicking of metal met their ears as somebody cocked a gun. turning, they saw Jeff, "where are you going boy?"

"didn't the cops haul you in already?"

the man moved to the bar on the other side of the room, keeping the gun trained on the pilots the whole time. he grabbed a bottle off the shelf and took a straight shot right out of it. "ah! what do expect me to say to that? its obvious they haven't caught me yet."

"so what, you're gonna kill me, now?"

"maybe."

"what's maybe mean?"

"well, i think it would hurt you more if i killed one of your friends here... i have a most of clip left in here..." he took another drink from the bottle. "i could kill all of them and leave you alive and wounded."

"you're a bastard."

after taking a long drink that left a small trickle on his cheek, Jeff waved the gun dismissively, "i've been called much worse."

Takeshi took advantage of Jeff's distraction and threw the girls thru the door behind him, dropping his crutches as he did. Jeff's dulled reflexes and blurred vision allowed him only to graze Takeshi's shoulder. "Takeshi!" Aaron yelled as his friend fell to his knees clutching his shoulder.

"i'm alright."

"its me you want, you ass-crack!"

"not really," Jeff said as he stepped closer, "you're the one i want to suffer. that's why i went to your house first."

Aaron's face went pale, now the fact that Jeff had said 'most of a clip' came into sharp relief. "no..."

"it did crush me when my own son stood his ground against me."

Aaron charged Jeff, yelling in a beastial rage. he took two shots in the chest before grabbing the gun. with eyes wild, he wrenched the weapon from the man who seemed to stand still compared to his normal opponents. he pistol-whipped his step-father in the head and put two in his head before Takeshi managed to make it over and stop his crazed friend.

aaron dropped the gun, and began to sway on his feet. he could feel it, his lungs were filling with blood. each breath he took was getting shallower, at this rate he was going to drown in his own body. "a-mi," he begged Takeshi to call out to the girl Aaron loved.

Ami came running thru the door when Takeshi called, the sound of sirens in the background. "NO!"

Aaron felt blood starting to come up as he tried to talk, he didn't have long. "ami, i'm sorry."

"no, its gonna be fine," tears were pouring out of her eyes, "the fire medics are almost here. you're gonna make it."

Aaron forced a smile, "you know, that pendant looks great on you," Aaron had to pause to cough up blood. "ami, i was thinking i'd ask you to get an apartment with me, after the international tournament."

"i will! if you stay with me i'll do anything! dont leave me!"

the medics burst thru the door at this point, and took his from Ami's arms. their faces grim as the examined him. "get him to the hospital now!"

Aaron grabbed the sleeve of one of the men that put him on the gurney, and looked over at Ami, saying something almost silently. the answer was a nod. "he says he wants to you be smiling."

Ami knew what that meant, Aaron was hoping to have a smile as his final memory. she couldn't stop crying, but she replayed all of their time together and found that the smile wasn't forced, it came on its own.

"i love you Ami Stapelton," Aaron said, barely above a whisper

"Aaron... i'll always love you..." Ami broke down as the medics began to wheel Aaron away with a sense of extreme urgancy.


	36. CANDLELIGHT

CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE - CANDLELIGHT

(A/N: this chapter contains one of the darkest scenes i've written to date... and no, its not a BLEACH shinigami, i literally mean the Japanese 'grim reapers')

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

the sound of the vital monitor seemed to crawl as Ami sat, silently watching Aaron with tears rolling unchecked down her cheeks. it was bad enough that Jeff had nearly killed her beloved, but Aaron had been so sure of his death, he took the time to talk to Ami instead of letting the paramedics get him to the hospital. the extra time that took had allowed him to bleed to the point that his organs had begun to shutdown to preserve his heart, lung and brain functions before he made it to the operating though they were able to save his life, the damage caused from the bleeding and subsequent lack of oxygen, had ravaged Aaron's body which wasn't in perfect condition anyways from his previous injuries. his expected chances of surviving the night were placed at barely over fifteen percent

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Ami felt even worse about the extreme emotional battle that would be awaiting Aaron if he could win the physical battle he was fighting at the moment. after the police had interviewed Takeshi about the shooting at the club, they followed-up at Aaron's house, Jeff was telling the truth about visiting the house first. Ami hadn't been allowed to see the pictures, but it turns out that bullets were not the only tool of destruction the deranged alcoholic had taken to his wife and son. he'd merely used the gun to incapacitate them, as was evident by the fact they had only been shot in the legs. Andre said the rest was far too disturbing and the police hadn't even shared it with him even though Andre was the closest thing Aaron had left to a father.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Ami unconciously began stroking the pendant Aaron had given her, and felt heaving sobs threatening to overtake her again. In the past six or so hours, her night had ranged from quite possibly the greatest moment of her life as Team Satomi qualified to represent Japan in the International Tournament; to the most fearful moment when she found herself and Liz thrown through a door and heard gunshots that were most likely intended on taking Aaron from her; to her most haunted moment while she was told about Aaron's family becoming something out of a Rob Zombie movie; to her most sorrowful and aprehensive moments as she feared that every _Beep_ of the monitor could become an alert tone signaling that Aaron was losing the fight, or even worse the constant _Beeeeeeeeep_ that was a cliche synonym with death.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

every second was torturing Ami, each _beep_ was a great sense of relief and yet it marked another second that Aaron hadn't recovered from the nearly fatal encounter with his step-father and that a shinigami could come at any moment to claim him and lead him to the next life. Ami hugged herself and began rocking, trying to comfort herself before she began bawling again. no matter how much it killed her, she would not leave the room until Aaron was freed of his fight for life, in any meaning of the phrase. she would make sure that if he woke her smile would be there to greet him, and if he fell into darkness, that her arms would be around him in his final moment

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Exhaustion was creeping into Ami's mind, but she knew that one of her other teammates, be it Takeshi, Liz, Jess, Marco, whoever it may be would show up soon, as they were watching over the lovers in shifts or so it felt. whoever came next, would likely have something for her to drink.

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Ami felt herself losing her own fight for conciousness quickly. the emotional strain she'd faced today had been obscene, and it was catching up with her as fast as her Mech went in Speed Mode. she pulled her chair up against Aaron's bed and laid her head down, "whoever comes knocking will wake me up..."

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Ami didn't hear it when Marco knocked about five minutes later and opened the door. she was already fearing the nightmares she could see forming on the edge of her dreams

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

_Beep... Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Ami was both thankful and angry when the sound of music awoke her from her nightmares. she looked over at the clock on the wall, it read 3:26am. After a moment, she realized it was coming from the courtyard and stormed over to tell off whoever had their radio too loud. unlike last time, Aaron's room wasn't on the ground level, so she couldn't see down before noticing the odd glow. she also noticed something about the music, it was extremely familiar. When she opened the window, she heard and instantly recognized the song as Aaron's favorite, "Somewhere Over The Rainbow/ What a Wonderful World" by Israel Kamakawiwo'ole.

tears touched her eyes as she saw almost everyone she knew holding candles and singing or humming along: Team Satomi, White Snow, ShadowFlash, Velstien, EdgeRay, even all of the kids from the party. Ami swore she spotted River give her a wave from the shadows on the other side of the street. Aaron's former teammates Kelly and Ronnie, a few of the people she'd seen in Aaron's neighborhood, and even Jean LaRoque. Countless others were there among the crowd.

Ami couldn't even find words to express how touched she was. she walked back over to Aaron's side and squeezed his hand, "listen baby," she stroked his hair with her free hand, "it's your song." she joined in after a moment,

"_someday i wish upon a star_

_wake up where the clouds are far behind._

_Be where trouble melts like lemon drops_

_high above the chimeny-tops_

_thats where_

_you'll find me_"


	37. AWAKE

CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX - AWAKE

Ami may not have fallen asleep per se, but her perception of the passage of time became warped enough that she might as well have. she only rembered every now and then when something happened, such as a nurse or doctor doing their rounds or somebody from the crowd deciding to start another song, altough that 'somebody' was almost always Kelly, since she knew Aaron's favorites almost as well as, if not better than Ami. Minutes passed like seconds, hours like minutes, and before she realized it, Ami was looking up at the sun around 11 o'clock.

even though most of the crowd had left, Team Satomi, Harold Flash, Ronnie and Kelly, and Max ended up staying. each of them stopped in to leave a get well present, although Ami felt compelled to open the note that Max had attached to her gift of chocolates... since it smelled lightly of parfume. Ami read it, realizing that Max's crush on Takeshi had been transfered over to Aaron, and even though the note specifically stated 'i won't get in between you and Ami... not on purpose at least ;-)' what bothered her was the younger girl's continued, possibly even increased, attraction to guys once she knew were taken. Ami trusted both Max and Aaron enough to brush it off and press the Mr. Smiley sticker that had closed the envelope, resealing it.

"don't open other people's mail."

Ami felt joy and relief rush through her so violently she almost passed out, "Aaron."

"you have a beautiful singing voice," his voice was weak and pained, but filled with the happiness of still being alive.

Ami had to resist the urge to wrap Aaron in a crushing hug, she sat on the edge of the bed and pressed her lips against his, "don't you EVER do that to me again."

"i don't plan on it," he moved his hand to where his wounds were covered by dressings and a hospital gown, wincing from the movement. "this hurts like hell."

"i'll get somebody for you, maybe they can increase your painkillers." Ami skipped to the door and opening it yelled for the world to hear, "HE'S AWAKE!"

Aaron winced again, "volume honey..."

almost instantly a doctor showed up, "how are you feeling?"

"like i got shot," Aaron said, his tone voicing that he really didn't wanna do the usual questioning.

"I'm going to tell everybody!" Ami chirped as she skipped out the door. She continued skipping until she was about to turn the corner to the waiting room, she didn't want to be too obvious, so she did her best impression of an indifferent face.

Everybody fell silent when Ami stood quietly in the door with an unreadable expression, maybe she was shocked by his death or maybe she got too exhausted to stay in that room. "Ami?" Harold was the first to say anything, appearently, he couldn't take suspense very well.

Ami's resolution broke and her face betrayed her feelings, eyes sparkling and tearing and a smile that could melt dry ice in a second. She didn't even need to say it, everyone knew Aaron was ok. and after everyone started breathing again, Ami told them the doctor was looking in on him.

"did you tell him?" Andre's somber tone matched the meaning of the question.

Ami's elation of her lover being alive was torn asunder by the thought of the need to tell him about his family's brutal murder.

"I see..." Andre didn't blink, "if you want i can-"

"NO!" Ami snapped, then realized her tone. she softened then gathering her courage, "this is something i have to do."

"we can come with," Ronnie offered

"no," Ami turned towards the door, "he won't want anybody to see him cry this way."


	38. BRUTAL TRUTH

CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN - BRUTAL TRUTH

The words coming from Ami's reluctant and trembling lips hit Aaron harder than anything he'd ever felt. even though Ami was the one saying it, there was no way it could be true, "stop it!"

"Aaron... i..." Ami broke out in tears

he knew it was the truth, he remembered what Jeff had said, the tone of Ami's voice, and the tears in her eyes all told Aaron that the truth was as brutal as the words he heard. He was frozen, he couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't feel, and if not for the insistant _beep_ of the monitor he was hooked up to, he'd have thought his heart stopped as well.

Ami was struck like she was sucker-punched when she saw aaron's expression. she thought she'd steeled herself enough for this situation, but appearently it wasn't even close enough. She reached out and pulled Aaron's head to her heart.

the warmth that Ami provided countered Aaron's state of shock slightly, just enough that he realised that in one night, the greatest moment of his life had been ripped to shreds, shattered, ground to a powder, set fire to and those ashes were thrown to the wind. he felt like he was drowning, he could barely breathe, and the air he got tasted like sulphur. he grabbed one of ami's arms with both his hands as he began to shudder. in a voice not even loud enough to be considered a whisper, "Mom. Mike."

Ami was silently sobbing as she watched her boyfriend breaking apart in front of her, all the comfort she tried to offer couldn't stem the flood that she knew was coming. "Aaron, I'm here, baby. just let it out. just let it go."

Aaron buried his face in the arm he was holding as the walls came crumbling down. for the first time in his life, he wailed as he cried. he couldn't even understand the words and thoughts torrenting around his head, they were all lost by the unrelenting sorrow, rage, and emptiness that gripped him in a chokehold. the only word that was comprehensible coming from his greif-striken rambling was "Ami", which came coupled with a slight squeeze on her arm everytime he said it.

Ami felt herself starting to break down as well, but she refused to allow it. she needed to be Aaron's lifeline, the only thing that was holding him together in any way at the moment was her, and she knew it.


	39. BROKEN

CHAPTER THIRY-EIGHT - BROKEN

Aaron had been in a near catatonic state since he recovered from the initial shock of the news of his family's murder. he wasn't eating and he didn't talk to anybody. he just watched silently, without emotion, as they milled about his room; or if nobody was in the room or saying anything, he stared blankly out the window. not even Ami could garner a reaction from the broken Aaron.

once in a while, he'd randomly start mumbling lyrics to a song. Johnny was the one that actually picked up on the hint that he might be asking for his music player. Ami supported the suspicion by pointing out that Aaron usually listened to his music when he was feeling out of it, and it always helped him recover quickly.

Ami went to Aaron's house under the supervision of the police, after all it was still a crime scene. she gathered a few of Aaron's things including his music player and clothes, feeling extremely uncomfortable from the moment she'd walked in the front door. when she arrived back in his hospital room, she pulled out the small device and put the headphones in Aaron's ears and turned it on. he gave a sigh and closed his eyes, humming along with his music.

Ami was happy she could help Aaron in any way. but after three days of similar behavior, she was wearing herself thin, emotionally and physically. she knew that there had to be something she could do to bring Aaron back to his sanity.

on Aaron's fifth day in the hospital, finally she decided to turn on the television during the few hours she was staying in the room. Andre told her that she and Liz would resume their training in case either of their forwards was in racing shape before the Internationals began on the first of the month, two weeks. in all likelyhood, both Takeshi and Aaron would be physically able to race by then, but would they be mentally prepared to face the greatest the world had to offer by then?

Ami didn't notice Aaron's reaction when the telecaster began talking about the line-ups since it was merely a twitch, but a twitch was more reaction than he'd given all day. "Leading the french Team L'arc de Ciel is the reknowned 'Diva of Racing', Belle Vite!" the man said, but Ami yawned which drowned out the names of her teammates, although all three of the women were gorgeous blondes. "Team Sandstorm from the country of Qatar is led by 'the Scimitar' himself, Mohammed Rashid! his Mid-fielder is Abdul 'the wall' Ali, and the defender of the team is a mysterious fellow by the name of Jafar!" The pictures on the screen showed three men with as much attitude as any member of Sledge Momma, and they were all built like tanks. "Team Liberty out of New York City is led by Michael Jones, who unbelivable made it this far in his rookie year! the intense young Lacy Rodgers is one of the greatest Mid-fielders to grace the track with her fire. and of course we can't forget their defender Travis 'wrecking ball' Garrett who's wrecked every opponent he's ever faced!" The three teenaged americans looked like the cliche American Punks that EdgeRay tried to emulate. Ami faded out of focus for a second as she tidied up the room a bit when some of the now massive pile of 'get well' presents from fans slid out of the stacks. "some people say that the favorite for the tournement is the still undefeated Team LumberJack from Duluth, Minnesota, USA. Kent Walker is considered by most of the racing world to be the greatest to ever race! He recently got married to his Defender Carol, we here at IGPN give the two of them our best wishes. and their Mid-fielder Percy Knowles is about as good as they come as well!

"however, most of the talk is centered around the Japanese Team Satomi, whose participation is in question as both of their registered Forwards are benched for medical reasons. We've all seen videos of Takeshi Jin's horrendous crash during the first race of the season, and appearently the japanese media star of the year, Aaron Neil was shot a few days ago trying to stop some kind of disturbance at a night club while celebrating the Team's viictory. Interviews with teammates say his condition is questionable however, he is alive. Liz Ricaro, the team's Mid-fielder is confident that one of the two will pull through since neither of the Forwards' pride would allow the team to suffer because of them. Defender Ami Stapleton is currently considered to be one of the most resourceful pilots in the sport. we pray that Team Satomi's pilot's recover in time so they can prove their mettle to the world."

Ami blushed, she never realised that she was appearently that resourceful.

"they don't want us to get better for our sake," Aaron's voice was disconnected and quiet, "its just so they have more to talk about."

"Aaron, you're talking again!" Ami smiled, but when she looked in his eyes, the smile dissappeared. they were voids, not his usual vibrant green. it was like looking into a dead soul

"i need to get out of here," Aaron yanked out his IV and pulled off the electrodes on his chest, causing it to flatline. he stood up and walked over to the bag of clothes Ami had brought him, pulling out his favorite outfit.

he had just started pulling on his pair of torn-up jeans when the doctor came running in. when he say Aaron wasn't lying dead in the bed he heaved a heavy sigh, "oh thank God!"

Aaron pulled his almost-white-blue shirt with an ancient coat of arms upon it, catching it briefly on the bandages on his chest. he scoffed as he tried to walk past the doctor, "a man of your intellegence should know there is no God, John."

"stop right there Aaron," he grabbed the pilot by the shoulder, "i can't allow you to leave in your condition."

"do you think you can stop me, John?"

"No," Ami grabbed his hand, "but i can."

Aaron simply yanked his hand from hers and shrugged off the doctor's hand, "you guys can try all you want, but i'm not afraid to go all out on anybody, even in my condition. i NEED to get away from here, i can't think here, i can't breathe here."

"security will stop you before you get out the door."

"like i said, they can try. John, i'll come back, its called trust." Aaron strode past the doctor

Ami was silently crying, it was killing her to see Aaron like this. it wasn't even Aaron who was walking out the door. she couldn't bring herself to follow him, but she wasn't sure if it was because he'd been so cold, or that he threatened to hurt anybody who tried to stop him. she just watched his back as the elevator doors closed between them.


	40. HEART TO HEART

CHAPTER THIRY-NINE - HEART-TO-HEART

Aaron walked uncontested through the front door of the hospital; so either nobody told them to stop him, or somebody told them not to do so. it didn't matter to Aaron either way, he just needed to get out. he walked into the courtyard and into the city.

he didn't have an idea of where he was going, he just walked, letting his feet lead the way. he soon realised he was nearing his house, and forced himself to turn away a few blocks early. he couldn't go there, it would be his undoing. he also ducked into an alley when he saw Marco turn around the corner, Marco's phone rang which distracted him enough that he didn't spot Aaron. "Hello?... Aaron did what!... of course i'll help look for him, Ami... don't worry, we'll find him, i'll call you if i see him." Marco increased his pace a little and without knowing it, walked right past Aaron's hiding spot.

Aaron had to dodge both Jess and Miss Satomi in similar fashions as he wandered the city. Eventually, he found himself at the team entrance of the track. he kept walking, right in the door, through the locker room, up the stairs, and crossing the press room, he found himself on the track. the wind was slightly stronger up there than the weak breeze it was at ground-level. Aaron closed his eyes and let the wind hit him as he started walking.

the sun was starting to get low in the sky by the time Aaron reached the peak of the hill that led up to the vertical drop. he found that outside of his Mech the drop was terrifing as he realised he was over a mile above the ground. he climbed up on the barrier and leaned out onto the crash-nets that had become required after so many accidents this season. he felt like he was swinging in a hammock as he laid back and relaxed his weight against the felxible but extremely resiliant material that he didn't know the name of. he allowed himself to fall asleep, and probaly because of his surroundings, he dreamt of all the races he'd been in with Team Satomi.

Aaron woke up when he felt the net shift from the addition of somebody else's weight. "I knew you were at the track," Takeshi yawned as he relaxed into the crash-net. "i just didn't think i'd have to get one of the maintence vehicles to get to you before dark."

"i didn't think anybody would look this far into the track."

"i saw you lying in the net when i drove by, everybody's freaking out about you dissappearing. Solid Snake would be impressed with your ability to avoid being found."

"Solid who?" Aaron cocked his eyebrows in confusion

"sorry, old video game character."

"so what now? you probably already told everybody where i am."

"not yet, i thought you might want the chance to talk."

"what about? you all know how i'm doing. my family is dead, i doubt i can race in the internationals, and my entire body is pretty beat to hell."

Takeshi sat up, "you still have family, Aaron."

Aaron was confused, Ami told him that both his mother and brother were killed my Jeff, who Aaron had killed himself.

Takeshi understood and continued, "you have 4 sisters and 4 brothers. Team Satomi is a family, we win because we stick together."

"it sure sounds pretty when you put it like that," Aaron wasn't convinced by Takeshi's statement. it sounded far too commercial

"look Aaron, we all know that you've essentially lost everything in one horrific night. heck, most of the world knows that now. but you can't become some pansy-ass emo-fuck when you still have so much left."

Aaron's interest hadn't been caught by what was said, but more the vocabulary he'd never heard from his teammate. "i don't have anything left, Jeff took it all."

"is that really what you think? you have NOTHING to live for?" Takeshi's voice had an accusing edge to it. after waiting a minute for Aaron to answer he answered for him, "you have Ami, you have the ability to heal for next season, you have great friends, you have people that look up to you as an role-model, and if that's not enough, you can even throw in the fact that you have a nice fat bonus coming in your next paycheck for taking MVP."

Aaron hadn't really thought about what he DID have, but was it really enough to make up for what he'd lost? money was a trifle to Aaron, he didn't race to become a hero, he wasn't sure if they were going to hold another International Tournament and he knew that Kent Walker had announced that he was retiring after the season, making this his only chance to race against the 'God of the track'... but were his friends and Ami really enough to fill the hole left by the lost of his mother and Mike?

Takeshi'd appearently said all he had to say since he just sat there looking intensely at Aaron. his phone rang and he laid back onto the net as he answered it, "Hey... no, its alright, i found him... we're at the track... no... no, i'll bring him back myself when we're done here... yeah, bye honey."

"liz?"

"who else do i call honey? but that's beside the point, what do you have to say?"

Aaron just looked in the opposite direction, avoiding the question.

"Aaron, i can see it, you have something that needs to be said."

"i don't..." Aaron denied it, he didn't know what was burning away inside him.

Takeshi looked at Aaron again, and saw that he was struggling within himself. "you don't have to say it to me, things like this are never that easy. lets go, before Ami goes ballistic."


	41. PIECE OF SILVER

CHAPTER FOURTY - PIECE OF SILVER

Ami was rather distant after the incident. even though he was completely out of sorts, Aaron had hurt her deeply and she was apprehensive about visiting him alone, part of her replayed his threat to hurt anyone who tried to stop him since, wheter it was or wasn't, she thought it was directed at her. she was scared of her own boyfriend.

the next week was a greuling mix of being told to stay in bed and physical therapy for Aaron. After that, Aaron had been released from the hospital and allowed to do light training with the team. although, he felt kinda left out because he couldn't do much else besides the treadmill, and even then he had to stop early because he started to hurt everywhere after a while. he'd be forced to sit there and watch as even Takeshi's training was more intense than his own, he felt isolated and ignored because even Andre had to stay involved with pushing the three of them, so he'd retreat to the empty storage room that was temporarily his home.

with only three more days until they left for the competition, Aaron had had enough of being avoided by everybody, Ami especially. he essentially trapped Ami in the break room to get the chance to talk. "Ami, please, talk to me. why are you avoiding me?"

"why do you think?"

Aaron wasn't ready to hear such attitude from her. "you're mad because i left the hospital when the doctor told me it was too early. i know it was wreckless, but it was exactly like i told him, i was suffocating in there. i needed to get out to clear my head i was a living corpse in that room. i'm sorry i worried you so much."

"That's not it!" Ami found herself getting extremely angry, and not entirely sure why.

"what then?"

"are you really gonna pretend you don't know?" Ami threw he fists on her hips and leaned forward, something Aaron had never seen her do.

"i'm not pretending anything!" Aaron was beginning to reciprocate Ami's anger

"then you aren't sorry?" she pointed an accusing finger right in his face

"sorry for what? how can i feel sorry if you don't let me know what i did wrong?"

Ami didn't say anything else, she just let out a growling sigh and pushed Aaron out of the way, knocking him to the ground in the process. she stormed her way to the elevator. and when it didn't open right away, she took the extra few steps to the staircase.

it took Aaron a moment to process what had just happened. his sweet and gentle Ami had just flipped out on him when he was trying to find out what he'd done wrong so he could correct his mistake. "Ami wait!" he got up, wincing as he jumped up a little too quickly. the elevator opened from when Ami had hit the button for it, so he jumped in and hammered the lobby button. the door opened as they reached the ground level, and he turned sideways to get out the fraction of a second sooner. "AMI!" he saw her stroming down the street through the windows, but what caught his eye was the small piece of silver dangling from the door handle. he knew what it was from across the room, but the disbelief continued until he touched it and fell to his knees, clutching the pendant he'd given to Ami after the Championship Match... Ami'd broken up with him


	42. AT THE GYM

CHAPTER FOURTY-ONE - AT THE GYM

Aaron had been invited by Ronnie and Kelly to play basketball at the local gym the day before Team Satomi left for the Internationals in Rome. it was a 'goodbye and good luck' and although they wouldn't mention it to Aaron, it was to try and keep him from dwelling on the recent break-up. Aaron knew most of the people there from when he was in the IG2 with them. he felt good because here, everybody actually seemed happy to see him, as opposed to at Satomi HQ where he felt like everyone was mad at HIM over Ami's recent out-of-character behavior.

they broke into four teams of five and started playing 21-winner-stays. Part of Aaron was glad at the end of the first game when they lost, his injuries were beginning to slow him down a little by that point. he sat on the side, making sure to stay stretched out and studying the other teams while he did it.

the team who'd beaten Aaron's team stayed until they were back up again. Aaron, Kelly and Ronnie made a better a team on the basketball court than they ever did on the track, they actually used plays out of the Team Thunder playbook and without meaning to almost completely excluded the other two on the team. this time they won, although they couldn't tell if it was because they were playing better or the other team was just tired. Aaron needed a quick break to make sure his injuries didn't flare up in the next game. he went out to the drinking fountain and began to drink from it.

he paused when a familiar voice asked, "Aaron?"

Turning, he saw Max in a light yellow bikini. he turned back to the water to avoid blushing when he noticed that she was better developed than her regular loose clothing had led him to believe, "hi Max."

"how are you doing?" She placed a warm hand on his back, "I heard about what happened, i'm so sorry."

"which thing that happened?" he turned back to the younger pilot "I've had alot that has ripped me apart from the inside."

Max suprised him by wrapping her arms around Aaron's waist, "i know... i'm sorry to hear about everything." she rested her head on his chest. "your mom, your brother, you getting shot, i'm even sorry to hear about Ami."

Aaron knew from the note attached to his 'get well' gift that Max had feelings for him. and her embrace was so warm... "NO!" he yelled at himself in his head, "you just broke up with Ami! and besides, she's too young!"

"i mean what kind of girl would ever break up with a guy at a time like this?" Max gently reassured him

"thats right," his mind pointed out, "AMI broke up with ME, not the other way around." Aaron was losing the fight with himself, Max's warmth and her gentle voice coaxing him away from his reasoning.

"i'd always stay by my boyfriend's side in a crisis like this," Max tightened her hug a little bit

"she's gotta be older than i thought," his mind further argued in Max's favor. "after all, she may have been recruited by White Snow three years ago, but the means she's at least sixteen right now. she's legal, although about three or four years younger than me at this point..."

"Aaron?" Ronnie popped his head out of the gym door. "what's keeping..." he saw Max's arms around his friends waist and stopped mid-sentance. "oh."

"I-I gotta go Max," Aaron jumped away from the younger girl's arms, "thanks for being kind to me." he mouthed, 'thank you' to Ronnie, thanks to his old teammate, he'd been able to avoid being hooked by Max's charms.

"Any time Aaron." Max smiled sweetly. "by the way," she held out Aaron's phone, "i put my number in your phone in case you need to talk."

Aaron's eyes snapped down to his waistband where he discovered his phone holster was indeed empty. "but when?" he asked as he took it from her.

Max winked cutely, then turned to the entrance of the pool. Aaron's heart flew and sunk at the same time when he realised that Max had wormed her way into his head. he'd been rebounded.

Ronnie saw Aaron's strange expression as they walked back onto the court, "are you alright, man?"

Aaron slipped his phone back into the holster and clipped it shut, he turned to Kelly. "how is it that you girls are able to twist us even against our best efforts?"

Kelly smiled and giggled, "thats a trade secret!" she cocked her body slightly and winked seductively, watching the eyes bug out on almost every guy on the court. Aaron had never realized just how beautiful his former teammate actually was. Kelly giggled shyly.

"it's not funny Kel," Ronnie stepped up to her and whispered, "i think he just got rebounded by that girl from White Snow."

"which one?" Kelly looked incredulously at Aaron, "you can't mean Max?"

Aaron nodded.

"oh, honey! you can do better than that! she's too young!"

"way to be descreate, Kel," Ronnie pressed a hand against his forehead

"Aaron, we gotta talk!" she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the hallway, "we're out guys, sorry!"

"Kelly! let me go!" Aaron struggled, trying to break the girl's grip on his shirt.

she dragged him to the end of the hallway to where the fire escape stairs were and threw him against the wall by the door, putting her arms up on either of his sides, blocking his escape. "are you serious?"

"as bad as it sounds," Aaron swallowed the lump in a throat, "i think so."

"what does that mean?"

Aaron wasn't sure why he felt so bad about Max picking him up, after all, she's a sweetheart and a really cute one at that. "i tried to say no... but she just walked through my defenses as if she was hacking your everyday PC."

Kelly softened, "what happened exactly."

Aaron recounted the tale and waited for Kelly to reply, "you really couldn't have made it easier for her, you know that right?"

"what? how?"

"all girls know that physical contact is the easiest way to manipulate a guy's emotions. if you'd have tried to pull away from her arms, she'd have to let you go or risk angering you. and you opened yourself up by asking what she felt bad about, you should have known that she was talking about Ami because she wanted to fill that void. then she was able to play the 'supportive lover card' by telling you that if she had a boyfriend she'd stay next him, causing you to allow her embrace to take some of your emotional pain away without you even realizing it. and she basically locked the door when she put her number in your phone, because even if you go to delete it, you won't because it makes you remember how she made you feel, so you end up calling instead..."

"i get the feeling you have more to say," Aaron felt somewhat embarassed that he'd been played like a perfectly tuned guitar.

"i just want to know how much of it she did on purpose? because a girl her age shouldn't be playing this game as well as Bobby Fischer played chess. the phone and the hug were obviously on purpose, but she could have just been naively honest with the rest."

"you realise she's at least sixteen?"

"no," Kelly countered, "i'd say fourteen or so."

"think about it Kel," Ronnie finally caught up with the two of them. "she has to be, since she started racing right before White Snow destroyed us in the IG2"

"i guess," Kelly concieded, "but she's still too young for you Aaron. plus you just broke up with Ami."

"Ami broke up with me," he corrected suddenly no longer ashamed of Max, but angry that Kelly was trying to tell him right from wrong. "so what's wrong with me dating Max?"

"Aaron, please don't do this to yourself." Kelly's face was full of concern that Aaron would be dating Max to spite Ami. "if you want, i can delete the number for you."

His resolution hardened as Aaron thought about Ami breaking his heart after a random arguement he still hadn't figured out. "thanks, but no thanks." he pushed his way past Kelly, "i think Max will be a great girlfriend."


	43. TRAVEL PROBLEMS

CHAPTER FOURTY-TWO - TRAVEL PROBLEMS

(A/N: pointless blurb here, but since you already know my number one song from the chapter CANDLELIGHT, thought i'd throw in a few more... and yes i know _Dragostea Din tei _is a gay phone conversation in Romanian, but i don't care the song's got pop! and BTW i know the original lyrics and translations of both songs, in case anybody was wondering)

"You know, i have always wanted to go to Rome!" Liz was almost giddy as they waited for the plane to taxi up to the gate.

"yeah, me too. but i'm not sure how much time we'll have for sight-seeing," Takeshi pointed out. "i know that we'll have alot of training to do."

"aww man! you sure we aren't good enough to just walk in the doors and get the cup?"

"have you read the latest articles in the tabloids, Liz?" Andre handed her the copy of IGP INTERNATIONAL he'd been reading, the cover had the Satomi logo covered by a question mark. "the other teams aren't taking a liking to the fact that we are showing up with one forward who hasn't raced for an entire season and the other who might not even be able to race before the end of it."

Aaron hadn't heard a word of this because he had his Music going full blast as _Inner Universe_ by Yoko Kanno was playing, and knowing his playlist, _Dragostea Din Tei _by O-Zone would be next, both songs very high on his favorites list. he constantly found himself with his hand hovering next to the clip on his phone holster and the itch in the back of his head to call Max, but he couldn't do it yet, as much as he wanted it was too soon to start again.

Ami was lost in her own world, she had been since she broke up with Aaron. she knew she was in the wrong, she knew she broke his heart, she knew she wanted to get on her knees to beg him to take her back, but she knew he still didn't know why she was mad in the first place. not to mention she still couldn't shake the chill his threat had sent through her body even though it was almost two weeks ago. the one thing she didn't know, was how ungodly close she was to losing her chance.

"Attention IGP representitives of Japan! Flight number 213 to Rome, Italy is now boarding! Flight 213 to Rome is now boarding!" the attendant spoke into the microphone. although it was a public airport, this flight was reserved entirely for members of the IGP-Japan: committee members, Team Satomi, and any member from the other teams throughout all three of the league tiers. Most of the IG1 was there, the entire IGP-Japan commitee, and a myriad of pilots from the lower tiers.

Team Satomi automatically got first-class, and anybody else who felt like paying for the luxury did as well. however, unlike he'd been told, Aaron found his seat was separated from the rest of the team. he instantly understood when White Snow sat in the three seats directly between him and Ami, Max had worked her Techno-magic and arranged the seating how she'd wanted before the tickets were sent out in the mail. "Clever trick," he commented as Max plopped herself into the seat right next to him, "but don't you think its a little underhanded?"

"i don't know what you mean," she giggled with a wink.

Ami crushed the bag of crackers she was about to open when she saw the wink, a wordless squeek escaping her mouth. she'd lost and she knew it, tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

He hadn't been paying attention, but Aaron knew Ami had already noticed the seating arrangement as well. he glanced over and saw her expression, and a look of a unknown emotion crossed his face. he looked away and found himself thankful to have a window seat, he could pretend to have something to look at for a bit while he figured out whether he should allow Ami another chance or if he'd be better off to give Max a try for his heart.

"That low-down little Minx!" Liz whispered to Takeshi as she and most of the rest of the Team began to understand what had happened. most of them had noticed in one way or another that Max liked Aaron and it was obvious that she was trying to catch him on the rebound.

Cunningham had ended up with a seat next to Harold Flash who knew the story already and commented to the Velstien pilot, "i think this may end in blood... although i have no idea whose."

"i really hate soap operas," Cunningham pulled a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and reclined his chair, making it obvious that he wanted no part of the ordeal.

Most of the first-class cabin had already taken note of the silent war taking place among them, and a few of them felt sorry for Aaron who would hurt somebody no matter which direction he went.

it was an hour into the flight before Aaron heard a pen scratching on paper and a familiar voice asking around the cabin. he groaned when it clicked that it was Jean LaRoque. it was only a matter of time before the reporter worked his way through the usual channels and got to asking Ami, Max and himself directly. thankfully, when he reached Team Satomi, he heard all of them say "no comment" before Jean asked a thing.

Ami, on the other hand was distraught enough to mutter, "i made a mistake, and it may cost me." before catching herself and turning away.

"get the hell away from me you blood-sucking vulture," Aaron emotionlessly told Jean off when he heard the footsteps stop right next to his and Max's seats, still refusing to look away from the window.

"that hurts Aaron," the reported pretended to sound sad, "i thought we were friends."

"friends don't make a living off the unfortunate happenings in each other's lives."

"don't be so cruel!" Max interrupted, "he's just doing his job!"

Aaron gave a "tch!" and said nothing more.

"will you talk to me then?" Jean turned to Max

"Maybe," she said giving a teasing smile.

"so what is there between you and Aaron? is it friendship or something more?"

"more, i think," Max answered

tearing himself away from the window Aaron looked at the reporter, "if there's more, its one-sided at the moment. I still haven't been able to sign Ami out of my mind yet, and i still dont know my exact feelings towards Max." he turned to Max who had an uncertain look on her face, "at the moment, i consider you a good friend, but noting more. its still to soon after Ami broke up with me for me to try to move on."

Jean silently began writing quotes with a smile.

"so what then?" Max looked down at her shoes, "do i still have a chance?"

"how am i supposed to answer a question like that? no matter what i say, somebody will take it the wrong way. whether its Ami thinking i've written her off, or you hating me, or people thinking i'm trying to play two ends. no matter what i say, somebody hates me... so i'll say it like this, i LIKE you. Ami, however, i may still love. but i'm not WITH anybody... does that help you Max? i know that the parasite over here is loving it." he gestured to Jean.

Max stood, "excuse me." she walked past Jean and into the bathroom.

Aaron glared at Jean, stood up and grabbed him by the collar, "because of you I've hurt a second friend today!... is there anything else you feel the need to ask?"

"oh no," he smiled, "you've given me plenty buddy."

"good," Aaron crashed his forehead into the reporter's, knocking him out. he picked up the reporter's notebook and flipped through it. he considered shreading it page by page, but then just dropped it onto Jean's head and yelled, "if anybody shows me this goddamn article i'll put them into the hospital!"

he sat back in his seat and returned his attention to the window and fished his music player from his carry-on, maxing the volume so he couldn't be bothered by any one else.

_the music is so loud_

_the kids are so young_

_all over the world_

_they wanna have fun_

he hit the skip button, he wasn't in the mood for FreezePop


	44. AMI VS MAX

CHAPTER FOURTY-THREE - AMI VS MAX

(A/N: i've decided i'll give a few more off my playlists, if you don't know any of the songs i list, you should check them my musical references get annoying, let me know and i'll ease off)

Aaron hated himself, he and the entire cabin knew he'd unintentionally hurt Max; and not only that, thru Max, he'd hurt Ami. his mood felt oddly appropriate when _I Don't Wanna Be In Love_ by Good Charlotte started playing. it took that and _War_ by Edwin Starr before he noticed Max come back from the bathroom in the reflection of the window. he paused the intro to _Faint_ by Linkin Park and turned to look at her, "you ok?"

"do you even have to ask?" Max was as cold as she'd acted during her first season in the IG1

A twang of pain went right thru Aaron's chest, "you know i wasn't trying to do anything to hurt your feelings."

"then why couldn't you have gone along with it, or at least stayed quiet?" her ice melted, and it trickled down her cheek as a single tear drop.

"you know why Max."

"because you still love Ami?"

"i don't know who i love, how i feel, or anything right now Max. ever since i got shot, my mind has been nothing but a jigsaw puzzle, and my heart is in even worse shape."

"i know," Max wrapped her arms around him, "and you should know that i've only been trying to help that."

"Max," as much as he enjoyed being held by Max, it confused him so much, "please stop."

she let go and looked away, another tear rolled down her cheek. "so you don't like me..."

Aaron was suddenly aware that nearly the entire cabin was watching them, "DO YOU MIND?" once everybody pretended to return their attentions elsewhere, he continued talking to Max, "that's not true. i DO like you, but i'm not sure if i should act on it. i feel confused whenever you hug me or act sweetly to me, almost like its wrong, even though its not. I keep getting this thought that says, 'you and Ami JUST broke up! its too soon!'. and i know that Ami wants to come back to me from how i saw her crying earlier when you were teasing me."

Max looked over at Ami and noticed the expression that almost begged her to back away form Aaron. Max never realised how much she'd twisted the relationship between Aaron and Ami, and she almost felt bad about it. almost, but one thing kept her from feeling bad about it which she voiced loudly enough for Ami to hear, "but she broke your heart, and you deserve much better than a girl who won't even explain why!"

Aaron was curious as to which channels of contact she'd gotten such a detailed account of the break-up. most people didn't even know about the break-up until boarding the plane. and yet, the younger pilot had hit his primary arguement against Ami on the head. he shot a 'she's right' look at Ami and kept looking, as if asking for an explaination then and there.

Ami broke eye contact and looked over Jess to the window as if the clouds below them held the solution she needed. "did he tell her about that?" she asked nobody

"i doubt it," Andre assured Ami from the seat in front of her. "Max has a way of finding any information that she wants to know. nobody can hide anything from that girl."

her coach's words did nothing to help her state of mind. watching as the younger girl whittled away at Aaron's reasons holding his heart to Ami, destroyed the Satomi defender from the inside. with a clench of her hands she stood up. she walked up to the front of the cabin so she could cross it without accidentally stepping on anybody's toes. she stepped over Jean LaRoque as he was finally starting to come to, and nobody had tried to get him out of the aisle or even check if he was ok; it seemed like everyone hated him for what he'd done. "Max, can i speak with you?"

there wasn't a single sound in the cabin for a moment, even Cunningham lifted his sunglasses at this point. Max stood up and followed Ami to the small clearing near the emergency escape, it was the most private spot that two people count stand. knowing full well what Ami wanted to talk about, Max acted clueless, "what's up, Ami?"

"what do you think you are doing?"

"i'm trying to fix what you broke," Max turned serious

"it looks more like you're trying to steal Aaron away," Ami's anger began to show.

"He's not something that belongs to a person. Aaron is his own person and he can make his own decisions. besides, its not like he's with anybody. you threw away what might have been the best thing to happen to you."

Ami whispered, nobody but Max could hear her, "i know i did... please, Max, i still love Aaron. let me try again."

not caring who heard, Max made it obvious where she stood, "Why, so you can break his heart again?" right after she finished saying it, Max felt her a fresh slap-mark on her cheek erupt in pain and found she was looking sideways instead of at Ami.

aaron saw what was about to happen, so he jumped out of his seat and scrambled between Ami and Max right before they leapt at each other. the effort of holding them apart exhausted him before the other two members of White Snow got ahold of Ami and Max. River dragged Aaron out from between the girls who were still struggling against those holding them telling him, "dude! thats about the stupidest place for you to be. they're fighting about you."

Max calmed down first, "Ami, it's not up to me. but if it was, i'd never let Aaron near anybody who'd hurt him. that's why i won't step down, i don't want to see him hurt again. he's had FAR too much of that recently."

Ami didn't say anything, she just hung her head as she was passed over to Takeshi. she buried her face in his shoulder.

Aaron was aware that everybody was looking at him again. he stepped over to the wall and leaned his head against it. out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the red lever and considered solving the problem by pulling it, but quickly dispelled that because it wouldn't just kill him. he found himself cursing his own existance again, and silently made his way back to his seat. in his mind, he knew that everybody blamed him for this, he knew it was his fault his family was dead, and somehow or another, it was his fault Ami left him and made BOTH of them miserable for it. he pulled his knees to his chest and leaned against the window. he didn't even reach for the music player he'd dropped when he jumped from his seat, he just began rocking back and forth, praying the flight would end soon so he could get far away from everyone who knew him.


	45. ARRIVAL IN ROME, AARON'S DEPARTURE

CHAPTER FOURTY-FOUR - ARRIVAL IN ROME, AARON'S DEPARTURE

Max tried several times to rouse Aaron from his brooding, and in the end gave up and put his headphones on his ears and hit play for him. soon after that, she found herself staring at Ami, who was silently sobbing in Jess's arms. Max sighed, and curled her knees to her chest and put rested her head on them. and the same thought that was in both Aaron and Ami's head passed through her own, "this is my fault."

the sullen mood of the three had permeated the entire plane, it seemed to freeze the very air all the way back to coach seating. the flight attendants had obviously forced smiles and even the cockpit was oddly quiet. in fact, the only person who was happy, was the reporter who already had an article rough draft written in his notebook.

even with the plane going at its top speed, it was still another two and a half hours before the announcement that they would soon begin the final approach and everyone was asked to take their seats and buckle up. Aaron barely registered it and wondered if it would be alright if he died becasue of some unexpected reason, they needed to make an emergency stop and plane's breaking would throw him across the cabin. countering his train of though, an attendant made him buckle up. somehow he knew that God would never let him take the easy way out, after all, he'd defied death twice now.

after an un eventful landing, Aaron found himself standing in front of a baggage carousel and watched his own luggage go past him twice without even caring. Andre grabbed it for him the next time it came around and set the two bags in front of him. "let's go Aaron."

"coach?" Aaron just stood looking at his bags

Andre was suprised, he couldn't remember a single time Aaron had called him that, "what is it?"

"why don't you all hate me?" he turned to face the rest of the team who had taken interest in the fact that he was talking now.

letting out a heavy sigh Andre put a hand on his forehead, "oh boy."

Aaron felt a sting of insult from his coach's reaction, "what? you know that everything bad that has happened since Takeshi's crash is my fault in one way or another."

"but!" Johnny answered back, "but, all of the good stuff is because of you too!" he shrank back, "... that came out wrong."

"its not your fault Aaron," Miss Satomi assured him, "its true that you have gotten caught up in some really sticky business, but its not your fault."

"yes it is!" in an out of character move, Aaron started crying in public. "i still don't know what i did to make Ami mad enough to break up with me! i've destroyed the team's morale right before the biggest event in history! I've broken Ami's heart right through this whole ordeal with Max! I- I- I..." he fell to his knees, in a voice barely above a whisper, "i caused the death of my family and killed a man myself..." he threw his head back and yelled as if asking God himself, "why has NOBODY brought up the fact that i murdered Jeff?"

"that was self-defense," Takeshi's voice was unsteady, "you were also protecting me."

"no..." he brought his face down to face Takeshi squarely, Ami hid behind Marco when she saw the same soulless look Aaron had during his catatonic state. "no it wasn't... you were there Takeshi, you know it wasn't an act of defense."

Takeshi knew it all too well, he shifted uncomfortably as he remembered Aaron recklessly charging after the incinuation of his family being attacked. not even flinching as he was shot twice, ripping the weapon from Jeff's hands and crushed his step-father's skull before shotting him twice after the fact. "Aaron... that was..." Takeshi couldn't form a cohesive sentance.

Aaron didn't wait for anything, he just dashed to the door, knocking people down as he did, not slowing for anything.

"Aaron!" everybody yelled, losing sight of him the moment he got out of the door. they tried to follow, but no matter where they looked as they scanned the area outside the terminal exit, they couldn't spot Aaron, he was gone. he was alone in a city he hardly knew anything about.


	46. UNEXPECTED HELP

CHAPTER FOURTY-FIVE - UNEXPECTED HELP

(A/N: sorry about the language jumping, its fair to warn you it will be happening alot in the next few chapters, then sparsely there after. had a friend suggest this scene when i hit a roadblock... keep in mind they are speaking Japanese to begin with, i just started writing in romaji to re-enforce the point... if you can't get the translations elsewhere, i may attach a chapter after the end of the story with the translations of everything)

Aaron had no idea where he was running, he just ran. his body was on fire, his chest especially, so he ducked into an alley to catch his breath. after a moment, he stopped, feeling the beginnings of his normal thoughts starting to form again, "damn it, look what i've done now!" he stepped out of the alley and put his hands on his hips, still panting, "Aaron, you retard! you've gone and lost yourself!"

"never thought i'd hear somebody speak japanese here!" a voice came from behind Aaron

whipping to face the mystery speaker, Aaron berated himself for dropping his guard enough not to notice somebody else enarby. "who are you?"

a young woman stood there, with blonde hair and a familiar face, "My name is Fontine, i'm a racer-"

"from Team Skylark," the girl had been Takeshi's previous girlfriend, and her team had been knocked down from IG1 to IG2 after a weak season last year. "what are you doing here?"

"I have family in the area, and Belle Vite is my cousin. try not to race against her, i won't know who to cheer for." she teased with a smile.

"you appearently know who i am," Aaron shrugged, "so you know i'm not in racing shape."

"If you're anything like Takeshi, you'll heal faster than you think... the question is what are you doing on this side of the city?"

"that's a long story that if its the same to you, i'd prefer not to tell."

"sorry," Fontine's shoulders lowered slightly

"it's not you're fault, don't feel bad. its just really personal... anyway, can you help me get back to the right side of town."

"i have to be somewhere soon, but i can get you going in the right direction." She offered with a kind smile.

"i appreciate it. thank you."

Fontine made a gesture Aaron had seen only one or twice in movies, but he picked up that she wanted him to offer an arm. he'd talked to Takeshi about their 'female escapades' before and had gleaned from that conversation that Fontine was a little old-fashioned, and he smiled as he offered to give her the 'proper' courtesy to a Lady. Fontine began to lead the way once she took his arm.

after a block or two, Fontine shifted slightly. "is something wrong?" Aaron asked.

"don't think me terribly rude," she glanced sideway before continuing, "but you seem very troubled. is it something you want to talk about? sometimes its best to talk to somebody on the outside."

Aaron paused mid-step for a moment, then continued walking, "its complicated."

"it usually is. is it a problem with your sweetheart or something?"

"you could say that..." Aaron wasn't sure if he should be talking so openly with someone he didn't know, but he knew she could be trusted. "to put it in a nutshell, my girlfriend broke up with me and won't explain why. and another girl has jumped up between Ami and me getting back toegether."

"do you like this other girl?" Fontine looked at Aaron's face

Aaron decided that dodging the question wouldn't help anybody, "yes, i like Max alot." he felt a little better now that he actually said it.

"and what about Ami? do you still love her?"

"i think i do."

"love is not a thing you think, it is a thing you feel. it is something you know."

Aaron was taken aback by the girl's straightforwardness. "I-I don't know anymore. it broke my heart when she left me, and i know she wants to come back to me."

Fontine stopped and stood square in front of Aaron, "have you ever considered just stepping back from romance?"

"i haven't really gone looking for romance, it seems to jump on me when i'm not looking." It was true, Ami and aaron had just kinda happened, and both Max and Ami were the ones after him, not vice-versa.

"that isn't what i mean Aaron. i mean have you thought of rubuffing both of them, and any others afterward for a time?"

"that's hardly as easy as it sounds in my position. i don't want to hurt them again."

"again?" she blinked, "you've hurt them both and yet they still wish to be with you?"

Aaron threw up his hands, "i didn't mean to."

"no, no. i wasn't accusing you... its just that you must be a very special man to inspire a woman like that."

Aaron couldn't help but laugh coldly. "me, special? thats hilarious... i'm a curse, a shadow upon the face of God's earth."

Fontine shrank slightly from Aaron, then to his utter amazement, she held him like a mother trying to comfort a child. "you must have been through many terrible things to hate yourself in such a way_._ _pouvre, pouvre, petit cher. Je souait que tu peut trouver ton coeur._"

Aaron didn't try to pull away, it wasn't a romantic advance. but he still felt strange to be comforted by a friend's ex, in a place he didn't know, and in a language he barely understood. however, he found it was working, and his initial apprehension melted away and he felt his mind at ease for the first time in over a week. he struggled through his memories back to the french that aunt had taught him in his childhood, "_Fontine, vous etes trop gentile. je veux vous remerci."_

_"remercier." _she corrected, "_remerci_ just means thank, _remercier_ means to thank

"fine, i'll just talk in japanese." slightly upset that she hadn't just taken his attempt at thanking her. "_arigato Fontine-San."_

"_Fontine wa ii_" she assured him that the formality of a suffix was unneeded.

"ok, Fontine it is then. no matter what language. thanks."

"you are welcome. if you ever have problems," she wrote her phone number on a piece of paper, "call me."

"_Je vais le faire_" He knew he said that right

"_nous avons arrive_" Fontine gestured to a house on the left. then switching back to Japanese, she grabbed her phone. "I will call Takeshi and tell them to meet you. there is a well known fountain further up that road."

Aaron bowed deeply, "thank you for everything Fontine. _honto arigato_."

She smiled as the phone rang, "ah, _bonjour_ Takeshi!"

Aaron smiled as he heard Takeshi's disbelief at recieving a call from Fontine. he turned with a wave and began walking in the direction Fontine had indicated. he unclipped his phone and flipped it open to add Fontines number. he paused for a moment when he noticed just how many girls' numbers he had in his phonebook.


	47. OPENING CEREMONY

CHAPTER FOURTY-SIX - OPENING CEREMONY

(A/N: _Nippon Bonzai _means "[hooray / hail / long live] Japan!"

the first thing he recieved was what he knew was a well-deserved sock to the jaw from Liz. she popped out of the taxi that came to pick him up since she had been the closest when they learned where he was. "what is wrong with you!"

Aaron felt like his voice was different than it had been since waking up from being shot. "Liz, i've been a real asshole lately haven't I?"

"Yeah you have!... wait, what?"

"i think i've figured most of it out."

Her face softened, "that's great man."

"but i still don't know which girl i want to be with," he laughed with a sense of guilt.

"well, that is the big half the problem. but you figured out the rest?"

Aaron nodded as they got into the taxi, "at least well enough that it won't interfere with the rest of my life."

Liz seemed satisfied by that answer as she told the drive which hotel to take them to.

the sun was kissing the skyline when they arrived at the hotel. Andre greeted them at the door and directed Aaron to his room, "we'll yell at you later, you got to get ready for the Opening Ceremony."

when they arrived at the MASSIVE stadium outside of the city, Aaron felt miniscule. he'd never seen anything half as large before, and it was built merely for this competition. the Team Entrance was swamped with press yelling questions in every language he'd ever heard, and many he hadn't.

when they stood in the Team Satomi locker room, Aaron and the team found five pilot suits laying out. he recognized the different cuts and saw there were two women's suits, one cat's suit and two men's each with a Team Satomi logo and the Pilot's name embroidered on the left breast area. Takeshi lifted his up and sized it up. "hey, look at the back!" Ami pointed out

Aaron laughed when he saw a Japanese flag covering the area from shoulders to mid-back. the reason he laughed was that it had a banner covering part of the flag saying _"Nippon Bonzai!_"

"Well, we aren't just representing the team anymore." Liz pointed out, "for the time being, we are Japan"

"i'm really nervous all of a sudden..." Takeshi said, "and i love it!"

the biggest surprise was when they reached their pits just on the other side of the doors. "No way!" Aaron nearly jumped up and down when he saw four Mechs, he wouldn't be sharing Takeshi's Mech anymore.

Marco dropped a hand on Aaron's shoulder, "we thought that we'd let Takeshi have his Mech back, so we got you one of your own. and don't worry, its tuned the same way you had Takeshi's mech tuned in the last race. "Aaron! HEY! PUT ME DOWN!" the pilot had picked up the Mechanic in a hug.

without a word, Aaron leapt his way across the floor to his new Mech. giddy as a school girl he inspected every part of it, he was no mechanic, but he could tell the difference between a machine tweeked his way or not. he pulled himself up to the lip of the back part of the canopy and with an acrobatic plant-flip, landed squarely in the seat. he flipped the switches and ran through every subroutine he could access in the computer, making sure that even the Mech 'thought' the way he wanted it to.

"Marco wasn't kidding," an elderly man popped his head over the lip of the canopy, "you are truly a professional racer! you don't trust the word of your elders and just take it out for a ride... you gotta look the gift horse in the mouth!"

"ICHI!" Aaron was almost crying. he now truely felt like a member of the Team Satomi Family. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR WORK! MARA'S BEAUTIFUL!"

"Mara? you've named it already? you haven't even made her move!"

"the moment i sat in the seat, the name came to me, as if it she spoke directly to me."

"hey," Liz chided, "if you could NOT talk like crazy people over the comms, that would be super."

"maybe you'll understand it when you hear the voice of a machine someday," Marco said to Liz.

"get ready guys, they'll be announcing us in a few minutes. We're the second team to be announced." Andre interrupted from the team tower. "you come out one at a time as they call your name, do one circuit of the track, go into Speed Mode when you hit the straightaway and then stop in front of our pits and wave to the crowds yourself, by the way, Japan's right behind us... and since you're out there alone, give them a show."

They all flipped on one of their auxillary monitors to show the opening ceremony, and turned it to the frequency that had the japanese subtitles. the lights went dark and a single spotlight fell on a single person on a raised stage near the starting line. the man speaking was essentially the man who 'controlled' the sport of the IGP, the american Peter Billings. "Nations of the world! welcome to the greatest event to ever happen to the IGP!" he had to wait for the cheering to die down before continuing, "Sixteen leagues all claiming to have the greatest racer of the entire world! and now we can finally find out who's right! tell me who you think has the greatest racers!" the cheering was even louder as the fans of each league tried to outcheer the others. "well maybe you're right. maybe you're not, but one thing's for sure! everybody brought their best, right?" the cheering again spiked. Aaron muted the feed for a moment and smiled as he could hear it through both the pit's doors and his canopy combined. he flipped the sound back on as the Chairman continued speaking, "to introduce the best of the world, i've invited somebody who makes better eye and ear candy than myself!" Ami giggled at the comment. "ladies and gentleman! i present to you, the international music and acting sensation, Laura-Anne Webster!"

the spotlights all flashed on over the Winner's Circle on a young woman about twenty years old with hair as dark as the night sky. the cheering was almost as loud as when Billings had asked who'd win. everybody in the world had heard her song _Faster Than Cupid's Arrow_ and seen her in at least one movie or the other, most recently the remake of _Phantom of the Opera_ as the female lead Christine Daae. she spoke in english as well, "HEY EVERYBODY! HOW YOU DOING?" she didn't even was for the cheering to completely die, "I still can't believe you all wanted me to come! thank you!" she paused just a second. "well, if you cheer like this for me! i can't wait to hear what you can do when your favorite racer shows up! let's to it! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER PEOPLE! I GIVE YOU THE BEST OF THE LAND OF DESERT SANDS AND MAGIC! GIVE IT UP FOR QATAR'S TEAM SANDSTORM!" as she listed the members of Team Sandstorm, the Mechs burst from their pits and began making gestures for cheers and some showing-off as they raced around the track.

"jesus christ!" Takeshi exclaimed

"What?" everybody asked at once

"look at the track!"

Aaron had been to busy studying the core movements of the pilots in case he found himself facing off against one of them to notice; but Takeshi was right, the track was at least three times the size of a normal track, not only that, but there were full-loops, helixs, and all sorts of trick turns that would push any pilot to the limits in a fighting lap. and to top it off, right before the straightaway, obstacles began randomly popping in and out of the track.

"YEAH! LOOK AT THEM GO! ALRIGHT EVERYBODY THAT'S JUST THE BEGINNING! NOW COMES THE RISING STARS FROM THE LAND OF THE RISING SUN! THE YOUNG, THE SKILLED, AND THE TOTALLY CUTE! TEAM SATOMI OF JAPAN!" the garage-style doors of the pits flew open.

"CAPTAIN-FORWARD TAKESHI JIN!" Takeshi leapt out of his bay door doing a fore-flip and landed with something that looked like a break-dancing move before he stood straight and began down the track at a pace that would allow the others to catch up.

"HARD-HITTING MID-FIELDER LIZ RICARO!" Liz stepped onto the track and boxed with an invisible opponent before saluting the crowd and going after Takeshi.

"THE AWESOME PAIR OF AMI STAPLETON AND HER CAT LUCA!" Ami let Luca run the mech out on all-fours and do a couple cat-like moves. she then took control herself and gave a wave, and chased after the other two.

"MEDIA STAR AND COMPLETELY DELICIOUS TEAM-SUBSTITUTE AARON NIEL!" Aaron laughed at himself as he jumped out and mimicked Michael Jackson's Moonwalk, chasing after his teammates in reverse. he quickly had to turn around just to compensate for the track's difficulty, he caught up with Ami as Liz and Takeshi came into sight. He had his mech thumb its nose and he said, "meow!" before taking off at full acceleration to catch the others.

"does that mean you've forgiven her?" Luca asked as Ami accelerated to try and keep up. even though Aaron's increased leg servo output let him get a lead before the two of them caught up to Liz and Takeshi to begin the circling formation.

"hmmm..." Aaron searched for the words to match his feelings. "it means i'm starting to... but i'm still not sure where i stand in terms of romance with anybody."

Ami felt a slight sense of relief, "thank you," she whispered, too quitely for the headset to pick up.

they came to where the obstacles began rising and falling, and feeling ballsy, Aaron took them head on. plant-fliping over some, break-pumping and acceleration-bursting, and likewise tricks instead of straight-up avoiding them. he planted off the one he thought would be the last one and pulled a move highly remeniscent of Chun-Li's High Baton Kick from Street Fighter; he caught one more rising directly in his path in his peripheral vision, "oh crap!" he threw a hand up and barely caught enough of the lip to change his direction and prevent the crash. he landed and flipped into Speed Mode with the rest of his teammates, "well that was close!"

"Dumbass!" Liz said as they pulled up to the pits.

throwing back his canopy, Aaron leapt up in his seat, the euphoria of actually being there completely drowned out his nearly-crippling pain as well of the voice of Laura-Anne announcing the rest of the teams. the only thing he could coherently think of was to keep waving to the crowd and keep his stance steady as the other teams raced past.

after about ten minutes, the cheering began to die down and began to listen again, although he'd missed the start of what Laura-anne had said. "Best in the world? I BELIEVE IT! now how about a show from some of the other 'best in the worlds'? I'd like to have you all meet my great friend and co-star in the _Phantom of the Opera_, the Phantom himself, Christophe Pierre! Isn't he beautiful?"

swooning cheers of many female members of the audiance answered the question as the former international broadway star stepped onto the stage and gave a hug to his co-star. his french accent was rather thick as he spoke in english, "Hello everybody! Anne-Marie and i will be singing for you all _the Phantom of the Opera_. and then i will let her sing for you by herself? you like that, yes?" The crowd gave another cheer. "Meastro, _sil vous plait?_"

one of the most recognisable intros in music erupted from a hidden band, with the explosive resonations of a powerful organ and the mighty bass of an orchestral drumset.

_in sleep he sang to me_

_in dreams he came..._


	48. INTERNATIONAL AFFAIRS

CHAPTER FOURTY-SEVEN - INTERNATIONAL AFFAIRS

(A/N: don't come asking me for translations of the french. use BABLEFISH before you complain about not understanding... if it doesn't come up, it's probably because i can't type in the accents... besides, you should be able to figure out most of it using logic and intuition... and if its in italics, its not in japanese, so thats why when he talks with Kent its italicised)

Aaron was struggling with the tie that completed the tuxedo he was going to wear for the ball as he closed his hotel room door, "how the hell are you supossed to tie this thing?"

Liz appeared in his field of vision in a swooping green dress and one hand on her hip, "man, you ARE an idiot after all!" she stepped up and deftly moving her hands, tied the knot and almost choked Aaron while tightening it. "there, now lets go. everybody is waiting for you."

"what about you, you just came out of your room a moment ago?"

"stop adding to your 'idiot points'. you're SUPPOSED to wait on a lady!... now since we'll end up arriving together would you be a gentleman and escort me in."

Aaron looked arond, pretending to be searching for something.

"what?" Liz questioned, looking to try and figure out what he was searching for.

"well you said we were waiting for a lady, is Miss Satomi coming or- Oouuff!" Aaron was cut off by an elbow to the stomach.

"Team IDs please," a man acting as doorman asked when the approached the room at the back of the hotel lobby acting as a ballroom for the night.

Producing his from his wallet Aaron showed his as Liz dug hers from her purse.

"thank you," the doorman opened the door, "may both of you have a pleasant evening."

"Aaron! you made it!" Max bounded as best as she could in the canary colored dress she wore, a lily was in her hair and she wore a little rouge on her lips. "hello, Liz!" she said cheerfully.

the look Liz gave the younger girl was pure venom, she had recently come to hate Max. not only because she thought that Aaron and Ami belonged together, but because of how emotionally confused she caused Aaron and Ami to become. "C'mon Aaron, we gotta go up to the front and meet our rivals for the cup."

After shaking hands with the living bulldozers who were the members of Team Sandstorm, Aaron had to massage his hand as he stepped up Belle Vite. "_Fontine a dite que vous parlez francais."_

_"oui, de petite. Ah! desole! un petite."_

Vite's teammates giggled at his terrible grammar. "_il a l'aire d'un qui n'est pas brilliant._" said one of them.

_"mon intelligence n'est pas du question, madamoiselle. tu es une mauvaise voix aux France." _yet again his grammar and word usage was terrible, but his meaning was clear; he countered her insinuation against his intelligence, and told her off for being a terrible representive of the French Peoples.

She huffed and said something too quickly for aaron to catch it, before her other teammate gently touched her shoulder, "_Dominique, il a raison."_

_"Mais, Michelle! comment peut-tu dis ce?"_

Michelle responed with a gentle carress of Dominque's cheek, and Aaron felt his cheek light up as he realised what was going on. he'd never been in the presence of an openly-gay couple of either gender, and it felt kinda awkward. he quickly turned his attention back to Belle, "_vous etes bien preparez pour le Grand Prix?"_

she giggled when she saw his reaction to her teammates' relationship, "_Est-ce qu'il n'ya pas des lesbians en Japon"_

"_il y a la. mais, je n'ai jamais les veu comme ce. je dois partir, Au Revoir._"

before long, Aaron found himself in front of Kent 'God of the Tracks' Walker. although his English was more broken and disjointed than his french, Aaron vigorously shook Kent's hand, _"much honor, no wait to race."_

"_likewise, i admired what you did during the EdgeRay and White Snow races. to save your opponents is very honorable."_

Aaron couldn't understand most of what he said, but he knew Kent was complimenting him for what Jeff had openly called Aaron's biggest mistakes. "_thank you. great to meet, see soon."_

When Aaron found Takeshi giving a goofy grin at him he asked, "what?"

"you didn't get half the shock i did, those girls proved why it's called a 'French' kiss when they thought i wasnt looking."

"damn tie!"

"what's wrong with it, it looks fine."

"it made me miss that."

"don't worry, its obvious those two are in a passionate romance. i'm sure you'll get to see it soon enough."

Neither of them had noticed that Liz finished shaking hands a moment before and heard the whole conversation, until she gave them both lumps on the head. "how dare you talk about them like that! they're very brave to have a relationship like that in the open!"

"chill out Liz! its not like that!" Aaron put his arms up expecting another blow.

she just growled and pulled Takeshi away to seperate her boyfriend from the corrupting influence of a single-man's mind.

"What did you say?" Miss Satomi asked as she came over with a small plate of snacks she handed to Aaron.

"Takeshi said he was suprised when the french girls 'frenched' in front of him. and i joked that i was sorry i missed it."

"not cool, Aaron."

there was the sound of a slap and Johnny stomped over to Aaron with a red-mark on his cheek.

"what happened?" Aaron asked as he tilted the boy's head to get a better look at his mark. He heard River and the other members of Sledge Momma start laughing.

"River gave me twenty Zenny to ask the girls to kiss again," Johnny fumed, "now i think they hate me. they were nice before."

"lets fix that. here's what to say..." Aaron whispered into Johnny's ear.

the boy went back up to the members of L'arc de Ciel. he bowed deeply, and tried quote what Aaron had told him. _"Desole. ce-ce-cet..._ Aaron! help!"

Aaron walked up behind Johnny and said it for the boy. _"Johnny est desole. c'etais les hommes qui rirant. le homme qui monte le mantaeu violet est lui qui a donne Johnny d'argent et demande pour lui dire ce."_

the three girls looked at Aaron, then Johnny, then glared at River with a look that reminded Aaron of the old sililique, 'hell hath no fury to a woman's scorn'.

the color drained from the faces of Team Sledge Momma as the three french women approached them.

"better, Johnny?"

"yeah, i feel better."


	49. DANCE

CHAPTER FOURTY-EIGHT - DANCE

After the bouncers pulled the women off of Sledge Momma, River and his teammates were escorted out and the band showed up on the stage. Laura-Anne Webster came out and stood in front of the microphone, _"looks like somebody started the party without me!" those who understood enough english laughed. "well, let's get a proper party started! Lets do the first dance like a Sadie Hawkens Dance!"_

nobody understood the american term except the three american teams.

"_sorry, too USA?"_ Laura-Anne laughed embarrassed, _"i'll say it like this. GIRLS ASK THE GUYS!"_

Max understood english perfectly, and was already in front of Aaron before Ami even knew what was going on. "Aaron, may i have the first dance?"

"I..." Aaron was apprehensive, but that didn't stop him, "sure, i'd love to."

Ami's heart sunk because she saw Max and Aaron already taking positions for a dance.

Laura-Anne took a quick look through the setlist, making sure she knew the order of songs she was going to sing._ "everybody set? alright, gentlemen, ask the partnerless ladies you fancy!"_

After a minute, Ami thought she was going to sit the first dance out, but to her surprise, the man from Team Sandstorm named Jafar stopped in front of her. he gave an old-fashioned bow, offering his left hand as he did. Ami took it with a polite smile, even though part of her told her she would die if the man tripped on her by accident.

"_OK! EVERYBODY HAVE FUN! my first song is a remake of one of my favorite oldies bands and a great song to start of a dance like this! its We Close Our Eyes by Oingo Boingo!"_

an accordion started playing the rising and falling notes of the intro

_we close our eyes_

_we close our eyes and dream_

_and the world has turned around again_

Aaron took a moment to feel the rythym of the song, then began to lead Max in slow graceful movements befitting the soft song about falling in love over time. Max was murmuring too quietly to hear over the music

_who am i?_

_i looked Death in the face last night_

_i saw him in a mirror and he simply smiled_

_he told me not to worry_

_he told me just to take my time_

Aaron didn't really understand the song, he was merely grappling at the overall meaning of the lines. but after listening closely, he realised that Max's murmuring was her translating the song for him. Max pulled herself against his chest and continued translating for him.

all of a sudden, Max's translations held more energy as she translated the lines:

_who am i?_

_and if you think i'm worth it_

_and if you think it's not too late_

_we might start falling_

_if we don't try too hard_

_we might start falling in love_

Max pulled her hands from Aaron's and wrapped her arms around him and repeated the last set during an insturmental and again she translated with intensity a few lines among the next verse

_And if you'll love me_

_if you really try_

_we'll make the seconds count_

_and we can close our eyes_

Max held Aaron tightly, trying to pour enough of her soul into him to convince him to be hers. even as the song wound down she held him close. "Aaron..." she looked up to him with bright eyes, "I love you Aaron. ever since i heard about how you almost killed yourself to pull me from my wrecked Mech."

"Max..." he had heard no doubt, questioning or uncertainty in the younger pilots words, Max loved him from her very core. and he couldn't even decide if he liked Ami or Max more. "i..."

"i know... its too soon," Max said with absolute acceptance. "i can wait, but that doesn't mean i'll stop trying."

Aaron hugged the girl to him as he realised just how deep Max's feelings went, "Max, thank you..."


	50. JAFAR VS AARON

CHAPTER FOURTY-NINE - JAFAR VS AARON

Ami couldn't hear any of the words that were said, but the sight before her broke her heart. she began sniffling and tears began falling from her eyes.

Jafar was confused until he followed her gaze, "Ami, love him?" he asked in disjointed japanese, leaning over so he would be eye to eye if she looked at him.

"yes, with all my heart." she was overtaken by a heaving sob.

the massive man stood straight up and squared his shoulders. he crossed the dance floor in fewer strides than it would take a normal sized man.

Aaron felt a heavy-handed tap on his shoulders, he turned around had to look up a full two feet to look Jafar in the eyes, "yes?"

Jafar grabbed him by the crown of his head and twisted his wrist until Aaron faced Ami, "what you see?" he pointed with his free hand.

struggling through the pain to open his eyes Aaron saw Ami had since fallen to her knees crying. but was distracted when Max started pounding on Jafar's back yelling about how Aaron's neck would break if he didn't let go.

"what you see Aaron!"

"it's Ami... she's... crying..."

"yes, you make nice and pretty Ami cry. Ami love Aaron."

"i used to love her, until she broke my heart."

"but real man never make girls cry."

"do you have something to say Jafar? i know Ami is crying, i knew if i picked Max it would happen. and if i picked Ami, Max would cry."

Jafar nearly pulled Aaron's head from its place on its shoulders as he threw him to the floor several feet away, "Aaron, Jafar challenges you!" he bellowed louder than the band who'd just started another song. he took a fighting stance. everyone cleared the floor, leaving only the two men alone on the floor. Max and Ami had been pulled away by some random people and were being held back as Aaron stood up. Liz was yelling at Mohammed Rashid to stop Jafar to which he replied, "Jafar is the most old-fashioned and honorable. he would not issue a challenge without just cause."

"what kind of cause could he have against Aaron?"

"Jafar saw the girl he was dancing with start to cry, he went over to Aaron and now this happened."

Liz took a moment but she put two and two together, "oh god, he picked Max!" she started to try to get in between the men as Aaron took a stance, bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet like Bruce Lee. Mohammed caught her by the arm and refused to let go.

"I'm not in the wrong Jafar! let's go!"

the mans size hid a speed that nearly matched his strength, but after so many fights, Aaron knew that looks meant nothing in a fight and was prepared for just such a thing, sliding to the left and knocking Jafar's arm upward, he brought a foot up and connected with the area near the arabic man's kidney.

for a moment, neither of them felt a thing, then Aaron thought he'd broken his foot on the iron-hard muscles of the tank-like man. If Jafar felt anything, he hid it well as he brought himself around for a powerful left hook. Aaron got his guard up in time to deflect the blow, but not block the impact entirely. Aaron's right arm went numb from the shock of the impact, he shifted his weight and brought a jumping crescent kick to the side of Jafar's face.

Jafar spit out a broken tooth and kept coming, trying to capture Aaron in a bear hug. the move was avoided as Aaron brought Jafar down to the ground with a sweep kick. rolling his weight on his hands and arms, so he moved into a flipping axe kick. the improvsed attack looked very much loike aaron was break dancing, he brought his heel down as hard as he could into Jafar's gullet.

for once, an attack of Aaron's had a visible effect on the large man. Jafar curled up and grabbed his stomach with a grunt. however, this only furthered to anger the unnaturally powerful opponent. Aaron was running out of options, either he'd have to resort to attacks which endangered Jafar's life, or he'd have to fight cheap, he'd give it one last go before going to such extremes. he dodged a hammerblow and nearly broke his hand as he put as much of his power as he could without fear of permanetly injuring one or both of them, smashing the blow into the nerve cluster that one normally targets during a leg kick.

Jafar howled as he fell ot one knee, it gave Aaron the time to wrap his arm around the arab's neck and put his knees in between his shoulder blades. Aaron pulled back with in a sleeper hold that would have decapitated a normal opponent, "submit!", _"give!", "Laisse-faire!"_ he communicated his message as best he could in the three languages he could.

"no!" Jafar struggled to say as he tightened his neck and tried to stand.

"SUBMIT!" Aaron shifted his weight to keep his opponent from standing, "SUBMIT! i don't want to hurt you!"

"you... dishonored manhood... make Ami cry... never submit!" Jafar's face was turning colors as he flailed beneathe Aaron's controlling postion

"ENOUGH!" Mohammed stepped through the ring of people and into the area of fighting. "JAFAR! YOU HAVE LOST! SUBMIT!"

"cap-tain..." Jafar was begging to lose conciousness, "i won't"

"YOU WILL! or you will return home without touching your Mech."

after a moment Jafar struck the floor twice with his open hand. Aaron recognised a tap-out, he'd been forced to do it himself before. he released the tree-trunk of a neck and stepped off of Jafar, allowing him to stand. Jafar looked at Aaron who offered a hand, saying "it was a good fight, i would enjoy another on friendly terms in the future."

Jafar glared at the hand, said something in his native tongue and left the room. Aaron looked to the captain of Team Sandstorm for a translation. Mohammed waited until his teammate had left the room, then turned to Aaron, "he said he'd never give you the honor. then, he cursed your entire family. you must have done something terrible."

"tell him i never act with the intention to hurt anybody, least of all those i care about. i am the last of my family... and should he ever change his mind that the offer of a match still stands, perhaps someday, i'll be strong enough to meet him head-on."

"i will."

"and as friend or foe, he is welcome to look for me on the track... that is if he can best Ami first...... Mohammed, i thank you for your intervention, truthfully he was about to break my arm's in half."

Rashid's booming laughter was enough to put most of the partygoers at ease again after such an intense ordeal. _COME! COME!" _he yelled to the band in english, _"let your music wash away the unhappiness of my friends actions!"_

with no need to be asked twice, the band resumed playing.


	51. GASP

CHAPTER FIFTY - GASP

Aaron didn't feel welcome after the fight, he could feel Liz's accussing stares even though he never made eye contact with her. he knew what she and the rest of Team Satomi assumed, even though it wasn't entirely true, he hadn't chosen Max, but it was true that he felt much closer than he had before she revealed the depths of her feelings. Takeshi seemed somewhat stand-off-ish after checking to make sure Aaron was alright., Ami had dissapeared during the fight with Jess chasing after her. Marco and Johnny were no where to be found, Miss Satomi was trying to smooth things over with a very important looking arabic man Aaron assumed was Team Sandstorm's owner.

in all reality, only Andre and Max were showing him any honest kindness at the moment. Andre was giving him a legitamate check-up and had brought him a drink. Max was being Max and just being sweet to him. "you've all got it wrong," Aaron randomly said

"huh?" Max looked confused, "what?"

"not you Max. Ami, Liz, Takeshi, everybody."

"what have we got wrong?" Andre questioned as he pat Aaron on the back, "you'll be sore as hell in the morning, but you'll be fine."

"I didn't pick anybody yet. Ami took it the wrong way."

"took what the wrong way?"

"when he hugged me back," Max understood the situation as well as anybody. "i told him i loved him, but i was willing to wait for him to love me back if i had to. he was thanking me for understanding it's too soon for him to start over."

"is that what happened?"

Aaron nodded, "like far too many wars, Jafar started his on a misunderstanding."

"i see," Andre's voice was slightly disbelieving, but why would Max lie about this too? if anything, she'd lie the other way and claim it was a romantic hug.

Aaron looked around, and saw that none of the other Satomi members really seemed to care that he was ok, they were off doing their own thing, or in Liz's case, still glaring spitefully. he stood up and downed the drink Andre had given him. he didn't know before hand that it was alcoholic, and coughed after he swallowed, feeling the burn in his throat. "i'm going back to my room."

"i'll come too if you need somebody to talk to," Max offered beginning to follow him.

"Actually, Max." Aaron waved a dismissive hand, "i want to be alone if you don't mind."

Max got the message loud and clear, 'i don't need any more rumors about us from tonight'. "i understand Aaron, good night."

"good night Max, Andre."

the coach nodded as Aaron turned towards the door. Aaron stood in front of the elevator when Marco appeared with Johnny, both of them had a gelato. "where'd you guys go?"

Marco pulled out his cell phone as he answered, "ice cream." he began texting behind his back at a speed that proved he was well practiced.

"its not ice cream, Marco. this is gelato, it's better."

Aaron got an SMS alert as Marco pocketed his phone, "we're heading back in. are you going to bed already?"

"yeah, pretty tired from the trip and all."

"g'night" Johnny said before taking another lick from his cone.

when they turned back to the door, Aaron pulled out his own phone. checked the message Marco sent, "_pulled Johnny away before the fight started. didn't want him in there in case you got beat. he's pretty fond of you_"

he smiled as he hit the button for his floor. Marco was right, Johnny was a good kid, he shouldn't have to risk watching a friend get beaten to a pulp. plus knoing Johnny, he'd have found something pointy and tried to help. the ding signaled that he'd reached the floor. when the door slid open, Jess was standing on the other side, "Aaron!" she wasn't sure how to react considering the situation.

"how is she?"

Jess softened slightly, "at least he's still a good teammate, if nothing else," she thought to herself. "Ami's calmed down now, i think she was falling asleep when i left."

"thank you for watching over her. i was worried she'd do something stupid with how bad she looked before the fight."

"i think she'll be alright after she wakes up. heartbreak isn't an easy thing, you know that." Jess looked back at the door to ami's room, "i left the door unlocked so we can check on her."

"go enjoy the party. i'll check on her in a while."

"thanks."

Jess entered the elevator as Aaron exited it and started towards his own room. he paused at Ami's room and pressed his ear against the door. he stiffened as he heard the sound that ranked among his most feared; Ami made a sharp gasp which he knew was her way of stifiling other signs of pain. he threw open the door and watched in horror as Ami drew a line down the length of her outer arm with the cutting edge of her nail-clippers, blood dripping from the shallow cut "AMI!"


	52. DO YOU LIKE RED?

CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE - DO YOU LIKE RED?

the girl turned and looked as if nothing were out of the ordinary, "oh, its you Aaron. how are you?" she lifted her hand to begin another cut.

he ran over and knocked the clippers from her hand, cradiling her arm, "what the hell are you doing!"

"well," Her face still didn't show any signs of understanding the severity of her actions. "i figured that since you don't love me anymore, it means there's something wrong with me. so i'm punishing myself."

Aaron realised something was missing. he looked around frantically, "Ami... where's Luca?"

"i locked him in the bathroom after Jess left." she ran a finger over her cut, smearing the blood across her arm, "hey, i know you said you like lavender. what about red?"

Aaron feared for the cat, because in her condition, Ami could do anything and not realise it until after the fact. but at this point he was more worried about Ami, what the hell was he supposed to say? he knew that she'd try cut herself again if he said the truth since, as a color, Aaron liked red. so he gave the obvious answer, "i'm not a big fan of red."

Ami paused and considered his answer, then looked at her arm. "i'm so stupid!" Ami hit herself in the face and before she could strike herself again, Aaron caught her arms and pinned her to the bed.

"AMI! FOCUS!" he pulled her arms so he could pin her wrists with his knees and use his hands to cup her face and force her to look him in the eyes.

"what Aaron?" Ami must have misconstrued the positioning somehow, "do you love me again now that i hurt myself? thats twisted..."

"no Ami! focus! you gotta shake this! this isn't who you are!"

"it is now! you made me like this!" Ami's emotionless disconnection turned to violent anger as she tried to throw Aaron off. "you chose Max! even after you knew that i wanted to come back to you! you told me you loved me so many times! and now after so much together you go running to HER?"

"i'm not running to anyone! i still haven't chosen anybody Ami!"

"don't give me that! i saw you hugging her on the floor!"

"i was thanking her! she told me that since it was still too soon for me to start over if i'd end up picking her, that she was willing to wait. i was thanking her for understanding how i felt about it."

Ami stopped struggling.

"Ami, don't give up on yourself like this. you're better than that."

tears began forning at the corners of Ami's eyes, she looked up at Aaron with pleading eyes. "God, please, help me Aaron! even if you can't love me tonight for the love of God don't leave me!"

Aaron climbed down from the pin he'd used to hold Ami down. he changed his position to sitting over the side of the bed. "Ami, you know that i won't leave you." he cooed as a father would talk to his crying daughter.

Ami began sobbing out of control and threw herself into Aaron's waiting arms


	53. MESSAGE IN SONG

CHAPTER FIFTY-TWO - MESSAGE IN SONG

Everybody was shocked to learn about Ami's behavior the night before. and to everybody's relief, Luca was only trapped in the bathroom, his meowing had been mufled by the door which is why Aaron hadn't heard him.

It was midday before Aaron actually fell asleep, although his body told him it was night. his dreams were riddled with the image of Ami carving into her skin. the more he tossed and turned, the more extreme the images became, deeper cuts, more dangerous places, etc. after an hour of trying to rest, Aaron woke up feeling far more haggered than before. he reached for his music player and found a morbid laugh as the most appropriate song for the moment was first to play, _outta control_ by Oingo Boingo. even though he didn't understand it since like most of his playlist, he knew the translation, as with every song on his playlist. The song was a man singing to a girl who'd just experienced heartbreak and who is considering suicide.

as he listened to the song and felt how perfectly it fit with the messages he wanted to send to Ami, and something clicked, there was an talent show that the pilot could enter tonight, he quickly looked at the clock and found he'd only have fifteen minutes to call in and register. so he set the song on repeat and picked up the phone...

Aaron knew the song, he knew he could sing, he knew he needed Ami to hear it... but that didn't ease his nerves about singing on a stage in front of cameras making an international broadcast. he watched impressed as the act before him wound to an end, Team Liberty had done what was nick-name 'modern breakdancing' although Aaron couldn't tell the differences between the modern version and the original version.

once the crowd's cheers quieted and Christophe Pierre who was acting as emcee for the show announced Aaron, he shoke himself mentally and steeled his resolve, this wasn't for himself or for fame, this was for Ami.

Team Satomi had assumed Aaron told them all to come because he had a friend participating, not Aaron himself. Liz leaned over to Ami, "that guy said aaron was going to be singing... CAN he sing?"

Ami nodded emotionlessly, "yeah, aaron could have easily gone into music if racing didn't work out."

Aaron stood in front of the microphone for a second before taking it in his hand, "I have a dear friend who i've put through some truly tough times... Ami, even though this song is in english, it perfectly puts my feelings into words. This is _outta control_ by Oingo Boingo. Aaron closed his eyes and poured his soul into the words:

_Everyone says_

_sooner or later_

_you'll reach the end_

_of the line_

_when things get rough_

_some think its easy to jump the ship_

_you decide_

_I say_

_don't throw it away_

_there's about a million reasons why_

_though you've heard them all before_

_and you're getting very tired_

_lay your head upon my lap _

_and i'll sing you this lullaby_

Subtitles in all major languages appeared on the screen behind him, translating the old song. so dispite Aarons accent, all could understand the words he was singing. Ami gasped when she realised he was singing to her

_don't you know, yeah_

_that everyone around you_

_has felt the pain you feel today_

_you're outta control, yeah_

_and you want someone to tell you_

_when you wake up in the morning_

_it'll only be a dream_

_you're outta control_

_you're outta control_

_you're outta control_

_there's a cloud_

_rolling overhead_

_that seems to bother_

_nobody else_

_there's a black sun!_

_casting black shadows!_

_and i know you feel so alone!_

_you're outta control_

_and you want the world to love you_

_or maybe you just want a chance_

_to let them know, yeah_

_that you live and breathe and suffer_

_and your back is in the corner_

_and you've got nowhere to go_

_nothing for nothing_

_everythings right at your fingertips_

_for a price_

_whoever said_

_that life on this planet would ever be _

_paradise?_

_I say_

_don't throw it away_

_you've got too many things to say_

_if you throw away your life!_

_if you throw away your life!_

_if you throw away your life_

_the world will never be the same!_

_don't you know, yeah_

_that everyone around you_

_has felt the pain you feel today_

_you're outta control, yeah_

_and you want someone to tell you_

_when you wake up in the morning_

_it'll ony be a dream_

_you're outta control_

_you're outta control_

_you're outta control_

_Don't you know!_

_that everyone around you!_

_has felt the pain you feel today!_

_you're outta control! YEAH!_

_it'll only be a dream!_

_you're outta control!_

_and you move in that direction!_

_and people look right through your soul!_

_you're outta control!_

_HEY! and you want someone to tell you!_

_when you wake up in the morning!_

_it'll only be a dream!_

Aaron opened his eyes and switched to japanese for the closing line, "And i wish that i could tell you... it'd only be a dream..."

as the last note of the song faded, the crowd erupted in cheers. Aaron smiled as he replaced the mic on its stand. he bowed slightly and walked back to the wings of the stage. Christophe stopped him and handed him a card, he said "agent", then walked back onto the stage to announce the next act.


	54. AWAITED FACEOFF

CHAPTER FIFTY-THREE - AWAITED FACE-OFF

Aaron woke up feeling great for the first time in God knows how long. It was Day One of the official competition and Team Satomi was told they had a match at 8 that night. he met everybody in the cafe of the hotel's lobby, not suprised he was last to wake up. "good morning!" he almost sang.

Liz gave a little wave without looking up from the english muffin she was eating. Aaron wasn't sure if that meant he'd been forgiven for the 'wrong' he didn't commit, but at least she responded to him without yelling. Marco tussled his hair from behind, suprising Aaron. "got any other hidden talents?"

"nah," Aaron smiled, "just kicking ass, going fast, and a voice that makes angels cry."

most everybody burst out laughing at how shamelessly Aaron was blowing his own horn. aaron shot a glance over to the one person present that understood japanese who wasn't laughing, Ami just smiled back with eyes that honestly said she was back to normal.

"Aaron Neil," a baratone voice beckoned for his attention.

Aaron recognized the voice and turned to face Jafar, ready for anything.

"i make decision."

"and that is?"

"you not bad. maybe we duel again someday." he walked towards the doors, putting sunglasses on as the doorman bowed and held it ajar.

"...ok. i gotta say that i didn't see that coming."

After breakfast, Andre and the four pilots hopped in a taxi-van and went to the stadium to use the training facilities. when they got there, it seemed that they weren't the only ones with that very idea. Team LumberJack was already working on three of the bikes, two of the members of India's Team Nirvana were swimming laps in the pool, Lacy Rodgers of Team Liberty was fencing against Belle Vite of L'arc de Ciel, and a few Aaron couldn't identify off-hand were using treadmills. Aaron adjusted his warm-ups so they wouldn't ride as he hopped onto a leg press.

"alright guys," Andre started, "way to get right to work! keep going and listen at the same time."

Aaron turned up the resistance dial so he actually had to try and turned his attention to his coach.

"the rules here are different than they are at home. firstly, there will only be two laps. second is that combat begins right after corner five."

"corner five?" Takeshi confirmed with a shock.

"yup. and Speed mode is available the entire second lap"

"you'd have to be crazy to use it at all before the final stretch on this track," Liz pointed out.

Aaron became aware that the other three pilots were looking at him as he wondered why nobody was talking. "what?"

"Championship match," Liz explained

"huh? what, you mean the drop? we wouldn't have won if i didn't."

"and you would have died if it didn't work," Andre commented. "but, thats not an issue this race."

"What do you mean?" Aaron set the machine into its resting position

"because you aren't ready to race. besides, Takeshi is our actual Forward."

"uh-oh," Ami saw Aaron's right eye twitch, his body's way of saying 'i'm holding back a beating'.

"so," Aaron's voice was twisted by the anger he was trying to hide, "you want the guy who hasn't raced once in two and a half to three months over the guy who got you here?"

"the one who got us here is in no condition to race." Andre was blunt to the point of cruelty, "the opening ceremony was tough as hell on your body, you know racing is far more intense."

"AND HE'S SO OUT OF PRACTICE THAT IT'LL DOUSE US IN THE FIRST ROUND!" Aaron got within about two inches of his coach's face, "i won't allow my limitations to be the end of this dream."

"hey! if you got a problem Aaron," Takeshi pulled the other forward away from Andre, "take it up with me."

Aaron turned to the nearest wall mounted map. finding what he was searching for he turned to Takeshi, "come with me. i'm challenging you for your position as Lead Forward."

everybody followed, even though most of the members of the other teams didn't speak Japanese, it had been obvious what the fight was about. plus, 'Lead Forward' was said in english no matter what league you were in. they soon arrived in the room marked 'Simulation Area', and Aaron practially dragged Takeshi through the door. everyone else went up to the observation area, not only would this be a fight to see, it would be a chance to study two opponents at once.

Aaron hopped into the 'cockpit' of one simulator and inserted his Mech Data memory stick, putting it back in his pocket once the computer finished scanning it. he selected auto-pilot for his teammates, basing their actions on algorithim's written to mimic Ami and Liz. as the simulator zoomed in on the starting line, Andre's voice came over the speakers, "Aaron, you know this thing is made to simulate G-Forces, right?"

"yes, so i can prove i'm up for the real thing... Takeshi, this isn't personal. i love you man, but i gotta put my foot down on this."

"i understand, but don't expect any mercy. i'm defending my position as Forward and Captain."

3...

Aaron hadn't thought about that, if he won, then he'd be Forward AND Captain. at least as long as the rest of the team didn't vote Liz or Ami Captain afterwards.

2...

1...

GO! GO! GO!

Aaron got the lead out of the gate. he was concerned, and at the same time, thankful when he saw they were on a simulation of the stadium's track. they hit corner four and Aaron spun, turning both his auxillary monitors to his rear camera. he kicked his weight into turn five and Takeshi was on him.

Aaron knew right away that Takeshi was among the elites of the sport. however, he was still rusty even after a few days in the simulator. Aaron almost instantly found an opening between attacks and began pressing his own offense. he had to break off because of a particularly technical set of turns, including a 20 degree turn.

Takeshi had been in a better position to nearly reverse direction in the 20 degree since he was facing forward. taking that to his advantage, Takeshi attacked. he forced Aaron to the outside of the next turn and took the lead for himself.

"nice move!" Aaron honestly complemented. he changed his stance, "but now its time to play MY game."

"Shit!" Takeshi swore as Aaron changed his martial style to Tae Kwon Do. it forced him to put himself out of his own attack range to properly defend. Aaron was forcing him to take the turns harder than he wanted to, throwing Takeshi's rythym and wearing the bearings in the Mech's legs.

"What's the matter, Captain?" Aaron taunted, "is your Team Substitue forcing you into a corner?" Takeshi felt the pressure of the attacks lessen and saw an opening. he took it and found his arm trapped, "Max taught me that the hard way!" Aaron yelled as he aimed a kick to destroy Takeshi's hip joint.

Takeshi shifted his Mech from side to side, avoiding aaron's attacks and looking for a way to free himself. finding none, Takeshi went for broke and moved into one of the kicks, catching it before Aaron had the time to add the whipping motion that gives Song Ham Tae Kwon Do its incredible impact power. he was able to yank his arm free as Aaron fought for balance in a turn.

Aaron found himself under a hail of powerful punches. Takeshi abandoning most of his defense for keeping Aaron pinned by his attacks. "Andre! got..." Aaron was briefly interupted by Takeshi's attacks, "a question! what's the rule on Running Skeletons?"

"we don't get them, you get damage, you're stuck with it."

aaron looked at his status read-outs and saw the plating on his arms had already been damaged to Status Yellow. "wonderful..."

"also," the coach added, "that means that you REALLY gotta watch out for your opponent's teammates..." he had to pause to confirm WHICH Liz just knocked the other off it's feet. "Takeshi."

"What?" his quiery was answered when a yellow Mid-fielder Mech hit him from the side before turning back to face the other Liz who was coming back up the track. he regained his bearings as Aaron scored a direct hit to his head-unit. causing his control systems to give a Status Red before rebooting in time for Takeshi to escape most of the impact of the follow-up.

Aaron almost felt bad about using the opportuninty created by his cyber-Liz teammate, but this was his ticket to race in front of the world, he HAD to win. he had to back off again as the pop-up section before the final stretch leading to Lap 2 forced him to start dancing his Mech around the track. he smiled as a thought crossed his mind. he made sure that a pop-up blocked the line of sight between Takeshi and himself before changing his stance as he hit the straightaway. as soon as Takeshi came into sight, he began using Tai-chi, using the odd, dance-like movements to confuse his opponent.

Takeshi was honestly impressed, he vividly remembered how average Aaron had been during the first races he'd seen him in. Aaron had truly become a world-class pilot in a single season. but then again, with the pressure and motivation that Aaron had been facing, it wasn't impossible. Takeshi began to get a handle on Aaron's movements, and got a proper defense starting when he found himself facing a form of Kung-fu.

Aaron landed two solid blows on Takeshi's mid-sections. "Aaron, this is a message as your Captain and friend, not opponent. STOP CHANGING STYLES! the other teams are watching us, if they can get a read on you before youever race them, it becomes useless to beat me."

Aaron changed styles again, this time it was a form of jujitsu. "Takeshi, i know enough styles that make me move differently enough that nobody could ever get a complete read on me." he switched back to Song Ham and put his Track-Skate through the plating of Takeshi's left arm, severing the circuits controling it.

Takeshi shifted his mech so his right arm could defend his entire body. he prayed that the track would prove challenging enough to keep Aaron from pressing hard enough to break his reduced defenses.

Aaron made a feint and Takeshi fell for it in his paranoid state of mind. Aaron grabbed Takeshi's right arm and using a side-kick, planted his Track-skate as deep as he could in the torso of Takeshi's yellow Mech.

"SHIT! CRAP! DAMN!" the string of curses continued pouring out of Takeshi as his Mech's legs collapsed beneath him and the simulator cut out as the match was decided.

Aaron relaxed back into his chair and closed his eyes feeling pretty chipped around the edges as big smile etched itself on his face.


	55. AARON VS LIZ

CHAPTER FIFTY-FOUR - AARON VS LIZ

about twenty cell phones tried to call out at once as the spectators tried to inform their teammates and friends about the unexpected upset they'd just witnessed. Takeshi climbed out of his seat, not sure if he should be mad, ashamed, proud of his friend, or what. he'd fought long and hard to become the Captain of a team that was considered among the best of the world. and just now, it had been stripped away by someone that if not for a chance twist of fate, wouldn't even be in the sport anymore.

Aaron didn't rise from the padded seat, he wasn't sure if it was from his pain or his sense of accomplishment. that feeling, though incredible came coupled with a very dark shadow; he'd dethroned not only his teammate, but his idol... it just felt wrong. even so, dispite his own pain and that which he caused Takeshi, he felt a great sense of victory.

Aaron rose from his seat and reached for his phone. he didn't know why, but his hand texted on its own. it wasn't until he'd hit send that he realized he'd texted Max. he looked down at the phone and read the message he sent, 'i just beat Takeshi in a match for Team Captain! wanna meet for lunch somewhere later?' he gaped at his phone, he'd just asked Max out without even thinking about it.

he'd barely completed the thought when the SMS tone sounded, and the '1 text message: Max' notice showed on the screen. knowing full where the answer was a resounding yes, Aaron opened the message. 'nice work. of course i'll meet you, when and where?'

he was expecting an exclaimation point with how obsessively Max had been persuing his affections. brushing that thought aside, Aaron concentrated on the matter at hand, 'how about the cafe overlooking the park a few blocks from the hotel?' he sent in reply.

the door opened and Ami, Liz, and Andre came in. Aaron didn't notice since he opened an SMS answering the suggestion with 'sure. what time?'

clicking the reply option Aaron typed 'our match is at 8, so Andre will let us out of training at about 2... 2:30 sound good?'

'should i meet you at the cafe or in the lobby?'

'meet me there, i can just have them drop me off on the way back to the hotel.'

Aaron double-took when his phone said '1 text message: Liz'. he opened it and saw it say 'it's not a cheapshot if you are warned'. Instinct made Aaron roll his head to the left. he swung his left hand up to catch Liz's arm and reached backwards to her torso with his right. he twisted his weight and flipped the tan girl over his body to slam her onto the cement floor. climbing on top of her, Aaron pinned Liz. "I've had enough of your bull-shit!"

"Aaron! Liz!" both Andre and Ami were stunned

"you've been judging my every move since Ami broke up with me as if I'm the one who did something wrong! and it's like you're trying to kill me with your eyes everytime something to do with Max happens! you aren't my fucking conscience Liz!" Aaron moved his face closer to Liz's, "Ami broke my heart Liz, did you ever put that in your twisted little math problem? Ami had me body, mind, and soul and she threw it all away without even an inkling of an explaination. even if she explained it now, it wouldn't make a difference. my romantic love for her is gone, i still love her as a friend and teammate, but no longer as a lover."

Aaron turned to the hurt looking Ami, "I am sorry Ami, i truly am." he turned back to Liz, "Ami had her turn, she even had a chance to win me back if she'd acted in time... but that's in the past now. its Max's turn now, and if you can't live with that then get the hell away from me... if you can't be happy for a friend who's gotten over such trials as i have, then i don't even consider you worthy of my contempt."

Aaron stood up and walked past Andre and Ami, he stopped at the door. "what happens next is up to you. As a friend, I hope whichever choice you make doesn't haunt you."


	56. MAX'S DATE

CHAPTER FIFTY-FIVE - MAX'S DATE

(A/N: think Will Farrell's song in Step-Brothers, without the addition of 'boats and hos'... you'll understand when you get there.)

Aaron walked straight for the Satomi locker room, texting as he went. 'something came up on their end, wanna meet in the lobby in a bit and make a real date out of it?'

as Aaron took his warm-ups off Max replied with a simple 'sure'. he jumped into the shower stall located in the back of the locker room, and let the water wash away the sour feeling that his confrontation with Liz left in his stomach. he ran his hand over the scars on his chest from the bullet wounds his step-father had given him. Aaron sighed, half-wishing for the days that Jeff had been his biggest problem, not like now when problems revolving around him threatened to destroy Team Satomi.

after the shower, Aaron wrapped a towel around himself and stepped towards his locker. "I'm impressed, you know," Andre's voice came from of to Aaron's right. "this is the second time you've managed to have Liz completely at your mercy when you are violently angry at her. and you managed to restrain yourself well enough that no medics were needed."

"shut up, Andre." it wasn't a demand of anger, more like a request of a down-trodden soul.

"i mean it." Andre moved behind Aaron as the pilot got dressed into his yellow and blue Satomi gear. he sat down on the bench, "if i were in your place, Liz would probably on her way to the hospital. even from where i am right now, her behavior has been ticking me off. although, your blows to her spirit cause injuries just as bad as your fists."

"good," Aaron threw his pilot's jacket over his shoulder. "they were meant to destroy who she is now, so she can look at the pieces one at a time and rebuild herself into the strong young woman she once was."

Andre raised an eyebrow, "have you been planning on snapping at her like that?"

"ever since i realized i was going to pick Max." he saw the next question before the coach asked it, "it was while i was backstage after singing the song."

"well, i thought that this whole thing is one gigantic mess," Andre started laughing, "but you got it all figured out."

"don't laugh!" Aaron snapped, "I've damaged all three of our other pilots in one way or another today. you should be making sure they are ok, not carrying on this banter with me."

Andre watched silently as Aaron stormed out the door, "Aaron," he spoke to the already closed door, "you still don't realize you deal deeper wounds to youself than you do to anyone else."

Aaron hailed a cab when he exited through the team access area. climbing into the back, he tapped the video map that was provided to eliminate the language barrier for the cabbies. he swiped his banking card and the car left the arena. it was a fifteen minute car ride, and over the radio he heard a song that he'd long forgotten the title to, but he knew it translated to something like _time to say goodbye_. the slow and somber tune helped him relax. it penetrated through every fiber of his being, eliminating the stress and unease he'd acquired from the morning's events. when the car came to a stop beneath the awning of the hotel, Aaron swiped his card again and keyed in a tip for the driver.

Max stood there waitng in a white summer dress and a woven straw hat when Aaron stepped out of the car. "how do i look?" she gave a twirl.

"very pretty," Aaron wasn't lying, but he also though that she'd probably make a pillowcase with holes for her arms and head look good.

"tehe!" Max blushed, "do you wanna change or go out in you team gear?"

"i'm gonna try to avoid the rest of the team as long as i can. I'll stay in this if you don't mind."

"not at all. A team Captain should proudly wear their colors." Max motioned at the dress

Aaron doubted that was why she had a white dress, but it wasn't impossible. "well," Aaron motioned outward, "we have the town in front of us and a few hours before i have to show up for my pre-race stuff. whats first?"

Max thought for a moment, "we don't have enough time to go see the sights..." She saw Aaron pull his long brown bangs to the side to keep them out of the top of his vision. she smiled and took him by the hand and pulled him back into the taxi he'd just exited. she spoke in a string of Italian that Aaron didn't understand.

Aaron had now heard first-hand her profiencency with two languages other than Japanese, "Max, How many languages do you speak?"

she looked upwards as she counted, "Japanese, English, Italian, French, German, Spanish, Russian, Czech, Chinese and i've been trying to learn Ethiopian recently. So, depending on how you count it, i speak ten."

Aaron's jaw dropped, he only knew french because his Aunt had practically forced it on him as a child, and his pathetic English he'd learned piecemeal from music and movies. "people call you a 'prodigy among prodigies', but now i think even that may be an understatement."

Max smiled sweetly. she looked out the window when the car stopped, "we're here!" she swipped her card and paid before Aaron even grabbed his wallet.

"hey," Aaron protested weakly as he stepped out, "a gentleman is supposed to pay for a lady." he turned around to look at where Max had them go, "you're joking right? a salon?"

"yep!" Max took him by the arm and pulled him through the door. "this place is world-class, all sorts of celebrities go here!"

"i can't afford anything that high-class," Just looking at the doors, Aaron could tell this would cost enough to buy another of the pendants he bought Ami... if he'd be lucky.

"you forget," Max pushed him through the door being held by a gentleman in a very colorful oxford. "all of my computer programming combined with being an IG1 pilot has made me almost as rich as Ami." Max began speaking Italian to the man in the oxford.

"i just said a gentleman is supposed to pay for a lady!" Aaron felt suddenly uncomfortable as the man sat him down and began tracing imaginary lines with his fingers across the young pilots face and body, murmuring excitedly.

"how many techno-girls do you think are that old-fashioned?" Max giggled as she watched Aaron's face. "besides, its too late now. he won't let you leave, he's decided you are worthy of his art."

"i'm curious as to how many 'techno-girls' pass their dates off to a gay guy?"


	57. ARE WE STILL COOL?

CHAPTER FIFTY-SIX - ARE WE STILL COOL?

it took everybody a second for the members of Team Satomi to recognize the guy who walked in a little late to the pre-race meeting. "oh my god!" Jess gasped, "Aaron, you're hot!"

Aaron's face lit up, he wasn't expecting that level of a reaction. he'd never had his hair in a feathered style before, the male beautician had gone all-out with skin treatments, blonde tip-dying, and several other things Aaron hadn't understood. he knew he looked good, but he didn't call himself 'hot' when he looked in the mirror. He cleared his throat, "before anything else gets said," Aaron felt he needed to ask this, "i know i beat Takeshi... but is everybody okay with me taking over as Captain as well as Lead Forward?"

"it doesn't make sense to have a substitue pilot as our Captain," Miss Satomi said, sounding glad that Aaron hadn't decided to just assert himself as Captain.

"i know that. but i AM the newest member of the team. i wouldn't mind much if you guys decided that Liz or Ami would be a better Captain?"

"Aaron," Andre inquired, "are you saying you don't want to be Captain."

Aaron paused, "not exactly what i'm saying. i just want to make sure we have what's best for the team, not just my own ambitions."

"well, that clinches it in my opinion." Miss Satomi stated you'll be a great Captain with that kind of attitude."

"But I bet Takeshi will be challenging you to take it back soon." Johnny cast a look at the former Captain.

"Okay, as long as everybody is okay with it... who did they pit us against?"

"Team Wolfpack," Marco flipped through his clipboard. "the representitives from Neo Pearl Harbor in the US West League."

"those were the ones in military uniforms at the party, right?"

"Yes," while i was in college, i went to a facility co-operated by an IG-Mech parts manufacturer and the United States Navy. they make next-gen robotics parts there, i have no doubt that these guys are outfitted with the most state-of-the-art machines in the sport."

"hmmm," Ichi spoke from the back of the room. "but i wonder if the machines have the soul of true workmanship..."

"what about the pilots?" Aaron asked, suddenly feeling nervous

"the best the USNA could produce," Andre said turning on the slide projector. "Captain Jack Harvin as Forward"

"the 'Railroad' Jack Harvin!" Liz sat up straight from her previously reclined position. "i thought he retired three years ago."

"only to scout and train the other two," Andre clicked to the next slide, "Ensign John 'The Reaper' Briggs at Mid-field, and Ensign Liam 'De-eg' Deiger as Defender."

"i knew all three of those names before ever coming here..." Liz sounded shaken.

"That's to be expected." Jess assured Liz, "I'm sure they'd have heard of us too."

"besides, even if they haven't," Aaron raised a fist to his chest, "they'll never forget us after tonight."

"Aaron's doing well so far," Marco whispered to Miss Satomi, "taking the lead in getting info and trying to boost the morale."

she answered with a short nod as she glanced over at Takeshi.

"any other questions?" Andre looked at Aaron

"strategies?" Aaron shrugged, he hadn't seen enough footage of Team Wolfpack to even know what to look for.

"win," Andre nodded energetically as he said it.

Aaron laughed after a second of silence, "very original, i like it!"

Aaron walked to his Mech, happy to have gotten past all the reporters asking about his new position and new look. he switched on his headset as he hopped into the seat, "you'd think they could have found more than two questions."

"do you really wanna be back there talking still?" Takeshi asked, seeming to be the only other one with his headset on yet.

"hell no, dude! i'm here to race! ...sorry that i took this from you."

"you won fair and square, take it with pride."

Aaron walked his Mech out of the pit, "you ready Mara?" he asked as he softly stroked his console.

"that's still creepy that you talk to your mech like that, man." Liz commented

"hey girls," Aaron asked in a gentle tone, "i know a lot has happened today... are we still cool?"

"yeah," Ami whispered into the radio, "i'm sure i'll feel fine after a race."

"you know i'd never do this to hurt you, right?"

"i know."

When ami didn't say anything else, Aaron asked Liz as he took his position on the line, "Liz, are you and me cool?"

"if Ami forgives you, then who am i to hold a grudge? we're chill as italian ice."

"oh my, i want to hug one of those Mechs!" Marco was practically drooling as the Team Wolfpack's Navy-blue and Gold Mechs lined up in their places.

"anybody else notice their Mech's look like our evil twins?" Johnny asked

Aaron burst out laughing as he realized the boy was right, the racing stripes were almost identical, just the blues and yellows were reversed. he stopped laughing as the American mechs stood at attention and saluted the Satomi Mechs. "wow, talk about respecting an enemy."

"what do you mean?" Luca asked

"to salute first means you are calling the other your superior... let's answer in our way." Aaron straightened his Mech and brought it down into a bow.

with the formalities aside the countdown began with the entire world counting for them:

3!!!

2!!!

1!!!

GO! GO! GO!


	58. VS WOLFPACK

CHAPTER FIFTY-SEVEN - VS WOLFPACK

Even with the increased output of his legs, Aaron couldn't out-accelerate the Wolfpack Mech. as they got into corner two, Satomi began their circling formation. "any good plans?"

they lined up as they hit corner four. "Aaron, i think my guy's about to jump you!" Liz warned

"i was about to say the same thing," Luca said.

Aaron switched his auxillary monitors just in time to see the attack as he rounded corner five. he rolled out hard-right in time to dodge the ambush, "Wolfpack..." Takeshi said, "makes sense..."

"care to enlighten us?" Aaron asked as he rolled away the blows of all three Mech's before Ami and Liz pulled two of them away. once the attack was broken, they move side-by-side ahead, blocking the path.

"Wolfpack means a group of attack submarines in naval terms. distraction and ambush are the two primary strategies of a Wolfpack."

"thats why they won't let us separate them!" Ami realized as they approached the recently-dubbed Satan's Weaving. the set of turns so difficult that it forced Aaron and Takeshi apart in their match. "so they can all take shots at another's opponent!"

"that remind you of somebody else?" Aaron felt like he was bordering on bad-mouthing Max, but Satomi needed a win. "White Snow's Mech-fusing move worked on a similar idea."

"is that supposed to help us somehow?" Liz asked as they charged at her out of the 20-degree turn.

"thinking aloud," Aaron replied as he and Ami intercepted the outer two Mechs, "working on it."

"if we could divide them," Johnny commented, "it would improve our chances of winning."

"divide..." Aaron's eyes lit up when it hit him, "JOHNNY YOUR BRILLIANT!"

"i am?"

"we need to divide, but not them, US! Ami! Liz! you two hit them hard on the left, it may force them to change tactics if i hit the other side."

"I see," Andre analysed the plan. "Aaron, if you carry on the way you have been recently, you'll run the entire team by yourself."

Aaron was too preoccupied to respond to the joke. He found his plan countered as De-eg and The Reaper swung to face him. Apperently, Captain Harvin was confident he could hold off Ami and Liz long enough for his subordinates to dispatch the japanese Forward.

"they don't seem to like you Aaron," Takeshi commented.

"shut up and let me concentrate!" Aaron was sweating from the effort to stay alive against a two-on-one fight. "I need one of you girls to derail Capt. Jack! i won't last very much longer!" Aaron began to feel a sense of helplessness as the armor on his arms began to show nmall areas of Status Red, his frame was taking damage. he needed something to happen, and he needed it now.

"Ami!" Liz radioed as she finally got ahold of The Railroad's arm and used her Mech's superior strength to pull him into a lock. "GO!"

Ami caught the Mid-fielder off-guard when she kicked his knee from the back, she ripped Ensign Deiger away from Aaron and threw him in back down the track. "you alright?" she asked as she took position to block Dieger from catching up.

"yeah, thanks Ami" Aaron knew he'd been saved from a wreck by a few seconds at most. "Marco! you rerouted my controls to the auxillary circuits yet?" he saw the Mid-fielder start to move towards him. "Yo Liz, switch!"

Liz let Harvin go in a way that allowed Aaron inside his guard right away, she swung to meet the Wolfpack Mid-fielder head-on.

"guys! watch yourselves!" Andre warned as the three Satomi Mechs almost silmutainiously met with their Wolfpack counterparts. "even though they excel at team tactics, they are at least on par with all of you!"

Aaron was at an advantage from the very start because of Liz's release, he began raining blows on the defenses of Jack Harvin. Despite making contact several times, the armor on the darker colored Mech seemed barely damaged. "Anybody know what the hell these guys are wearing?"

"its some kind of experimental alloy involving Depleted Uranium," Marco explained, "i couldn't get anything else on the armor."

"Depleted Uranium!" Ami groaned, "My Mech can't damage something that strong."

"yes it can!" Andre yelled through the radio, "JOINT SHOTS! hit them where they cant put armor!"

they had the enemy separated and a general idea of how to hurt them as they reached the pop-ups.

Liz had the brilliant idea of throwing Ensign Briggs into one of the blocks, hoping something would come loose in the impact. before Aaron and Ami could try to mimic it, they were past the pop-ups and moving into the second lap.

Ami found that she had a much easier time than she expected, not that she was winning. she'd just thought she'd be on the defensive the whole time. "i just noticed something," Luca meowed, "these guys are relying to much on their tech, not their technique."

"i think you're right," Ami said

"well, that settles it!" Aaron stated, "we gotta sink this submarine!"

"Aaron, dude," Liz complained, "stop it with your lame-ass puns."

As if the mere knowledge that their opponents weren't as good as they seemed, Team Satomi found the ability to really pressed the attack. as they entered Satan's Weaving, Ami had nearly disabled all the major joints of Dieger's Mech leaving him with a slow response time. Liz had managed to keep The Reaper on the outside of the track, knowing these turns would likely force John Briggs off the track and into the safety net below.

Aaron was having a tougher time, Captain Jack 'The Railroad' Harvin was the real deal, even without the next-gen Mech. Aaron knew that he'd damaged Harvin's Mech, but like the man's nickname suggested, he kept chugging at full-steam. "alright, i've had enough playing it safe!" he said as another blow was blocked at the last moment. "Marco! how will my skates hold up against that armor?"

Marco didn't answer at first, but he was typing furiously enough that it could be heard through the headset. "they won't hold forever, but Ceramic Titanium SHOULD be strong enough that you can damage that armor."

"i'll take a 'should'," Aaron responeded as he opened with a whip-kick that connected solidly with the chest of the Navy-blue Mech. the blow only scratched the surface enough that Aaron could see the black metal through the paint, but it opened Harvin's defenses widely enough that Aaron HAD to invite himself in. Aaron struck the exposed part of the shoulder joint before ducking away from a wild, panicking blow. he repeated this a few times before the arms barely moved at all. "Sorry Liz, just one more!" Aaron pulled a full reverse-round-kick to the small unarmored area in the neck area. "The train has departed!" the pride of the American Navy, Captain Jack Harvin, The Railroad himself, had been soundly defeated.

The navy and gold Mech fell to the track and skidded to a stop just before the Pop-up section. the other two Wolfpack Mechs had been too damaged to be able to move effeciently enough to avoid the pop-ups. as a result, Team Satomi got a 1-2-3 without even using Speed Mode.


	59. BREAKFAST

CHAPTER FIFTY-EIGHT - BREAKFAST

(A/N - remember, if it's in italics, they're speaking English, literal japanese, or for a brief minute, french. non-italicised is japanese.)

Aaron got up early for once, the sun wasn't even up, he just felt that awesome. he threw on his favorite outfit and went down to the cafe in the lobby. at first he thought nobody was there but a voice from behind him, _"Aaron, good morning."_

Aaron turned to see Kent Walker reading a newspaper at the corner table with his newlywed wife Carol who was waving him over. _"ohiyo!" _he smacked his forehead, "English you moron!" he cleared his throat and tried again, _"good morning."_

Kent gave a chuckle glancing up from his paper, _"we know you speak little english. it's ok" _He waved a hand to the one open chair left at the table.

Aaron gave an appreciative smile as he sat down. a waitress showed up with two cups and a pot of coffee, _"oh, i'm sorry. i'll get you a cup too."_

Aaron shook his head, _"coffee make me bad."_

_"Bad?" _Carol inquired getting the feeling Aaron was substituting for a word he didn't know.

Aaron grabbed his throat and pretended he couldn't breathe, _"bad,"_ he repeated after his preformance.

_"oh, you're allergic."_ She realised, _"You want tea?"_

Aaron cocked his head, "_tea_... i know that word, what does it mean?"

_"oocha,"_ Kent translated one of the few japanese words he'd ever picked up when he watched anime in his younger days.

_"yes, tea."_ Aaron smiled at the waitress. then he pointed at the flip-over menu on the table _"japanese please."_

the teenaged girl nodded in order to avoid confusing the pilot with a language he obviously barely knew. she wished the waiter who spoke Japanese was awake as she returned to the kitchen.

_"you watch race?"_ Aaron asked

_"it was good, Harvin is skilled."_ Kent turned the page

_"skilled mean strong, yes?"_

_"yes."_

_"was luck. Deiger Biggs almost win me."_

Carol and Kent looked at each other, trying not to laugh at Aaron butchering their language. the waitress came back with a cup and small tea kettle with a couple tea-bags sticking out of it. she set those and a japanese menu in front of Aaron.

Aaron scanned the menu, looking for what sounded best today. turning the page he spotted a new item, after he read the description he grabbed the english menu and pointed at the same item reading 'Cinnamon Roll French Toast'. The waitress smiled and nodded.

all of a sudden, Aaron's world went dark, as a pair of hands covered his eyes. _"qui-est?" _asked a voice in French

the only person he could think of who'd play 'guess who' with him would be Max, but the voice didn't match. he instantly ruled out Fontine, she was too much of a Lady to play like this outside of a relationship; he was left with the option of any of the L'arc de Ciel pilots, which he doubted, or Max using a fake voice. he asked for a hint.

the voice giggled, _"non."_

he'd heard the giggle before, there was no question who it was _"tu te leves vraiment tot, Max."_

"i don't wake up _that_ early," Max protested, "i just couldn't get back to sleep."

"i see."

she looked over at the americans, _"may i join you?"_

_"sure," _Carol answered

_"this is Max,"_ Aaron introduced, _"she is date with me."_

"wow!" Max teased, "your english is terrible!"

"shut up!"

the waitress showed up with a small platter of eggs and a muffin for Carol, and a stack of pancakes for Kent. she saw Max and smiled, _"Japanese?"_

_"yes, but i speak english."_

the waitress sighed thankfully, she didn't want to cause any more confusion. _"what would you like?"_

_"I'd like an eggs bendict and coffee, please"_

_"right away, miss."_ she again disapeared into the back area.

"coffee..." Aaron wondered if his allergy was bad enough that if Max drank coffee before kissing him, if it would affect him. he reacted to coffee it was a nut allergy

_"Aaron?" _Kent asked

Aaron berated himself for thinking about a kiss without Max having openly shown the inclination.

_"Aaron." _the man asked again

Aaron then berated himself again, thinking to himself, "of course she wants to kiss me, Max wouldn't have tried so hard if she wasn't looking for a real relationship."

_"Aaron!"_

Snapping out of his thoughts as his imagination began to venture towards other things Max may want. _"gomen!"_

"apologize in english to the Americans," Max teased him again

"You're being kinda mean," Aaron poked her side as he turned to respond to Kent, _"you have question?"_

_"do you play tennis?"_

_"no, i play basketball."_ Basketball was the only sport other than racing he was any good at.

Aaron smelled the cinnamon before he heard the waitress behind him. his stomach growled as the platter with three cinnamon rolls, sliced in half and then cooked like french toast, was set in front of him. the waitress set down a rack with six different syrups. Max translated as the waitress pointed to each in turn, "Maple, Apricot, Blueberry, Mixed Berry, Caramel, Butter." she set dwon Max's cup and left a fresh caraffe of coffee in the center of the table. Aaron found himself in a terrible pickle when he couldn't decide which syrup sounded best. in the end, he gave up and seperated each of the pieces of french toast and put a different syrup on each one. _"when you race?"_ he asked as he cut the first bite.

_"tonight actually, they announce races on the day of the match." _Carol explained as she watched Aaron's face shine when he tasted his breakfast.

Aaron's phone went off as he recieved a text message. he set his silverware down and opened the message. 'want to hang out on the roof after breakfast? -Max 3'

Aaron finished his breakfast quickly, and squeezed Max's hand under the table before he excused himself.


	60. ROMAN SUNRISE

CHAPTER FIFTY-NINE - ROMAN SUNRISE

Aaron opened the door to the rooftop garden and felt the cool morning breeze hit him. The sun had begun to rise, casting a pale light over the city beneath him. Aaron walked up to the fence that surrounded the roof and gazed out. he wished he had more time to tour the city, see the sights, and properly appreciate a city with as much history as Rome.

so much happened to him in the few days he'd been here in what called the foundation of modern society. he'd found the strength to carry on after the tragedies revolving around his family, he had a new look, he'd beaten his idol and became Team Captain, and he'd found another girl to stand beside him.

A warm pair of arms wrapped around Aaron's chest, "you seemed pretty eager to get up here."

Aaron turned around and for the first time, hugged Max back with romantic meaning. "you took your time."

Max didn't answer at first, she was suprised by Aaron's attentions. She thoroughly enjoyed it however, "they were asking about you after you left. Kent seems like he wants to face you."

Aaron couldn't believe it, the man who never lost a race was looking forward to a fight against him. he loosened his hug but didn't let go, "i wonder if they even knew who you are."

"i don't think so," Max sounded disappointed

"that's a shame. I kinda wanna go back and educate them so i can brag that while Kent's married to a teammate, i'm dating a rival Team Captain."

"you couldn't brag to them," Max jibbed, "you could barely even talk to them."

"that's it!" Aaron threatened as he tightened his hug so he could trap Max and tickle her at the same time.

"Aar-ron!" Max begged as she giggled uncontrolably, struggling to free herself. "St-sto-stop! i ca-can't take be-ing t-t-t-tickled!"

"Why not?" Aaron asked in the slightly higher voice he used to use when teasing Ami. "you seem VERY ticklish."

"Th-th-that's not the prob-blem!" Max was laughing hard enough she began to tear up.

"it seems like you won't be able to talk to ANYBODY soon!" Aaron further tease Max

"p-please! Aaron!" Max begged, practially screaming it.

the volume the girl used stopped Aaron cold. Max wasn't asking as part of the teasing, she was demanding that he stopped. he released Max entirely from his grip, letting her step away and lean against the fence as the tried to regather her now frantic body. "Max... what's the matter?"

"tickling brings up memories i don't like."

"is it something you want to talk about?"

Max was still breathing heavily when she stepped away from the fence, "you weren't the only one with father-figure problems."

Aaron sat down and patted the ground next to him, inviting Max to sit next to him. "I won't tell anybody."

Max sat down next to Aaron and rested her head on his shoulder, snaking her arm around his and lacing their fingers together. "my father was, for the most part, a no-show. but he did come around whenever he needed money or anything like that. he'd always try to act like he'd been there the whole time, and my mom would cave to his every request. i hate him with my entire being, and he'd usually hug me just like that and tickle me. in his mind he must have thought that getting me to laugh would win me over, but his very touch felt like a disease. everytime something tickles me, even a cat brushing against my leg, it reminds me of him. it triggers a combination of anxiety, hatred and revulsion that i can't do anything about."

Aaron, sensing Max's story was at an end knew he needed to rectify his accidental mistake. he pulled their hands apart so he could wrap her in a hug, "let's make a deal. if you show me your pretty smile right now, i'll kick his ass next time he shows up."

Max cuddled against him, and looked up with a smile. "thanks for the offer. but like you did, i must defeat my own demon."

Aaron looked down into Max's eyes, "i'm proud that you can think like that. it took me a few more years than you to figure that out."

Max realised just how close their faces were and blushed.

Aaron recognized the look in the girl's eyes, it was the same as when Ami wanted a kiss. the similarities between the girls was astounding once you caught them in a romantic situation. Aaron leaned in slightly, and Max closed the distance as if Aaron's lips were something fragile enough to break by breathing wrong.

Aaron caught a slightly different scent coming off of Max than the one he'd notice during his kisses with Ami. it was less... mature, was the only word Aaron could come up with. the scent was, however, more... lively, maybe even wilder.

Aaron moved his right hand up to Max's cheek, gently cupping it and stroking with his thumb. Max reacted by deepening the kiss. she grabbed Aaron by the collar so he couldn't get away; she'd longed for this moment some time, and now that it was here, she wouldn't let it escape.

Aaron's phone rang, he hesitated as if he would answer but then brushed his tongue against Max's lips. she hungrily let it into her mouth and joined it with her own tongue.

Almost as soon as it stopped ringing, Aaron's phone rang again. he pulled away, hearing Max groan in disappointment as he did. "yeah?... what?... no, i'm on the roof... i'm with Max... do i have to?...fine... you don't have to yell Andre, i said i'd be there... yeah, bye..."

"what's wrong?" Max asked.

"nothing, Andre has decided that we do some intensive training today. i got to meet them in the lobby in fifteen minutes." Aaron started to stand but Max grabbed the sleeve of his t-shirt. he looked down questioningly.

"you said fifteen minutes," she pulled him back down. "it won't take you more than five to get downstairs." she passionately brought their lips back together.


	61. I'M SORRY

CHAPTER SIXTY - I'M SORRY

"they announced the our next match!" Johnny yelled as he joined everybody in the cafe four days after their last race.

"seriously?" Marco complained, "we just finished all the major damage. we probably won't have time to fix everything."

"i think thats the point," Ichi observed as he rose from his breakfast, "its like a war of attrition or something."

"yeah, i guess." Marco downed the rest of his coffee before joining the older man as they left for the front door to get a taxi to the stadium.

"who are we up against?" Andre asked

"Team LumberJack," Johnny informed the others

Aaron choked on the tea he had just taken a drink of. Ami's fork clattered to the table. Liz dropped her toast which landed jelly side down on the floor.

"is that excitement or fear that you are all reacting out of?" Andre asked

Aaron was suprised when he was the only one who answered 'excitement'. the other two looked at him like he was crazy. "what? THIS race is the reason i beat Takeshi. Win or lose, i can say i raced against 'God of the Track' Kent Walker!"

"you mean got destroyed by him," Liz said

"if that's what happens," Aaron shrugged, "i'm good with it."

"i've never seen somebody so excited to lose," Ami smiled weakly

Luca meowed on her lap.

Max was waiting at the lobby doors when Team Satomi was leaving for the match. she caught Aaron by the open zipper of his new Captain's jacket and yanked him into a shameless kiss. once she eventually pulled her tongue from his mouth she whispered into Aaron's ear, "win and i'll give you something more."

Aaron couldn't believe what he was about to say, "Max, you gotta take it easy. if you keep moving our relationship at this pace, we may end up doing one of us may regret."

Max let Aaron leave. he climbed into the taxi with an 'I can't believe that just happened' look on his face. he couldn't look over at Ami who ended up in the same taxi as him, he didn't want to see the hurt look that was probably in her eyes.

"so... um..." Ami asked shyly, "how are things with you two?"

Aaron looked over at the girl who's expression was a combination of loss and jealousy. how should he answer? he obviously couldn't tell Ami that Max was a better kisser than Ami ever was, but there wasn't much else he and Max had yet done together. "it's still early on. there's not much to go on yet."

"with that kiss, I'd have thought you were going out for years." there was an accusing edge in Ami's voice

"that was mostly Max, in case you missed that."

"is there something you want to say to me!" Ami was uncharacteristically mad

"what about you?"

the girl was silent. "I..." she tried to start but failed.

"what's wrong?" Aaron's voice softened

Ami looked down at her shoes, "I'm sorry. i shouldn't have broken up with you like that."

Aaron's mental breaks brought his thoughts to a screeching halt. "what? where's this coming from?"

"it's just..." Ami continued as if she hadn't heard him, "i was so scared."

"scared of what?" Aaron put his hand on her shoulder

Ami looked into his soul when their eyes met, "you."

"me?" the answer shocked him, but Aaron knew now would be the worst time to display it. "why me?"

"when you ran away from the hospital. you threatened to hurt anybody who tried to stop you, and you meant anybody when you said it... after that, every time i was alone with you, that moment was all i could see."

Aaron searched his memories, but he'd been in such a strange emotional state at that particular point in time that his memory was blank until about the time Takeshi found him at the track. "Ami, i was so messed up back then. how could you hold that against me to that degree?"

"the look in your eye, it was so intense i thought you were about to kill me then and there... i was so scared of you that it just didn't fade. it just got to the point where i almost snapped, that's when you caught me in the break room... so, know you know... and i'm sorry."

Aaron needed a minute to absorb what Ami had just said.

"i know that you are with Max now. i don't expect you to come back to me because of this. i just thought it was right for you to finally have an explaination."

A weight left Aaron's shoulders somehow, as if he'd been the one to make the massive confession. "Ami, i'm sorry for what i did to mess you up that badly."

"its okay. i've come to terms with it all. that's why i'm able to tell you." Ami's somber demeanor lightened slightly as she smiled, "i hope you and Max can be happy together. and that you can say those three words to her with the same conviction you once had when saying them to me."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Ami, "stop, your about to make me cry."

Ami hugged him back, "I'm sorry."


	62. VS LUMBERJACK

CHAPTER SIXTY-ONE - VS LUMBERJACK

The Satomi pilots entered the pits and approached their Mechs. Aaron gave Ami a smile, and she smiled back. Catching Liz's attention he tapped his ear, telling her to turn on her headset.

"what's up man?"

"something i just noticed about Percy Knowles," Aaron was refering to how he'd replay everything he'd ever seen about his opponents in his head before a race. "his right knee is wide open during the wind-up of his left hook."

"Really?" closing her eyes, Liz envisioned the footage they'd seen of Team LumberJack. her eyes snapped open, "you're right! thanks!"

They stood on the starting line next to the woodland camoflauged LumberJack Mechs. This was THE race Aaron had been waiting for since the announcement of the Internationals and he'd recently anticipated it even more after hearing that Kent was looking forward to it as well.

"fun fact guys!" Jess announced as the countdown started "The IGP race streaming site has a higher visitor number right now than ever before! the whole world is watching you!"

1!!!

GO! GO! GO!

Aaron let Kent and Team LumberJack take the lead, knowing it was easier to fight if you were the one facing forward on this track. Aaron, Liz and Ami lined up their circling formation with the camo Mechs as they rolled on through turn four. "all-out war," Aaron declared as they neared corner five. "they are looking forward to this too." all six Mechs kicked into the track to make turn five at the same time and Aaron screamed "NO MERCY!" as he attacked the 'God of the Track'.

Kent found a flurry of kicks greeting him the moment they came out of the turn. Aaron was attacking fast enough that it prevented the American from having the time to read his style. Walker considered himself lucky to have witnessed it when Aaron had challenge Takeshi.

When Aaron realized that Kent had been among those who'd seen his match with Takeshi he switched to Kempo. the change in styles caused a slight lag in his opponents defensive responses, enough that he felt the need to press the attack even in through Satan's Weaving. Neither he nor Kent had the time to make a stable turn in the 20 degree hook, Aaron threw out his hand to the track to try and cause enough friction to catch the turn, "Come on Mara!"

Kent used the impact on the barrier to make his turn, making HIM look like the less experianced racer as Aaron righted himself in the lead. the two Forwards met again as if they'd never seperated, this time however, Kent played offense.

"Aaron! you gotta be more careful!" Andre scolded, "you're gonna get in a wreck!"

it took Aaron a minute before he got used to Kents motions enough that he could respond, "i'll never beat him if i don't push myself beyond the limit."

Ami and Carol danced, or at least that's what it looked like. neither of them had actually scored a hit on the other, they merely dodged and pushed aside the attacks of the other. Ami, knowing she couldn't get through the older woman's defenses sighed, "Luca, give it a shot." Two blows connected as Carol hadn't expected the sudden change in the base movements of her opponent. she adjusted for the change and found herself rolling away as a pop-up appeared directly in the path of the defenders.

Liz also found herself matched evenly against her opponent. Percy Knowles was not only on par as far as abilities, but the two of them used the same martial style. the moved together through the pop-up section, sticking to the outer wall where the blocks almost never came up.

As they came out of the obsticle area, the racers would have found that they'd barely broken formation since they first started, if they had the time to look. Aaron switched style again to his sober version of Drunken Master. it didn't work half as well as if he were actually drunk, but the bizzare motions had been enough to beat Cunningham, maybe it would work here.

_"never thought i'd see anbody do THAT,"_ Kent cursed as Aaron dropped his Mech onto it's back and brought his legs upward, coming from underneath the guard of the 'God of the Track', lifting the LumberJack Mech off the track. both Mechs hit the barrier hard, causing them to come to a complete stop. Aaron scrambled to get up, feeling completely rattle from the impact. most of his read-outs showed Status Yellow, and the light armor on his back showed Status Red. he made an all-out sprint into Satan's weaving, slowing only enough to barely make the turns, sending up massive plumes of sparks because of the speed. he knew that Kent wasn't far behind as he reached the 20 degree corner, it was time for something drastic.

Nobody could believe their eyes as Aaron went into the turn at full-speed, then at the last second, kicked his weight and flipped into Speed Mode; using the acceleration to drift so hard it almost ripped off his Track Skates. the ploy worked perfectly, he came out with a straight shot into the next turn, he stayed in Speed Mode until he caught up with the Liz and Percy. "Special delivery!" Aaron used the Mode-Switch's momentum for a blow powerful enough to knock Percy off balance in a Mech twice the weight of his own, completley opening him up to Liz's assault. Aaron switched back into Speed Mode and moved on to help Ami

Kent had enough time to warn Carol before Aaron appeared on one of her auxillary monitors. She rolled away from his reach as he switched and missed with an attack that was likely powerful enough to shear her Mech in half. Ami grabbed the distraction and landed a few more hits before both defenders clipped the first pop-up and spun-out to a complete stop.

Liz threw Percy squarely into one of the blocks before radioing "you alright?" It distracted her long enough that she also caught one of the blocks, she also ended up needing to stop as her arm had been knocked off by the impact.

Aaron thought he was alone on the track as he danced through the few remaining pop-ups. that is until, Kent came flipping over the last block like Aaron had done in the opening ceremony, he landed in Speed Mode as Aaron flipped the switch himself. the entire world held their breath as the two Forwards flew for the finish line. "COME ON!" Aaron yelled as the camoflauged Mech began to inch ahead right before they crossed the line. Japanese fans at home and abroad let out sounds of disappointment, disbelief, and anger as the megatrons filled with the words "TEAM LUMBERJACK WINS!" and showing a freeze frame with the American Mech crossing the line a mere three feet ahead of Aaron, which at those speeds would be impercievable to the crowd's eye.

Aaron pulled into the pits, undid his harness and threw his helmet against the canopy. "DAMN IT! SO CLOSE!"


	63. I HAVEN'T PEAKED?

CHAPTER SIXTY-TWO - I HAVEN'T PEAKED?

Aaron sank into his seat. after his inital wave of anger passed, it was replaced with a sense of depression, "so close..." he doubled over as he felt the toll the race had taken on his body which still hadn't fully healed. running through the race in his head, he realized that even if he'd been at full strength, that race would have run his body hard as hell.

"Aaron?" Marco knocked on the canopy, checking on the pilot who wasn't answering his radio.

Aaron reached over and unlocked the canopy.

"you alright?" the technichian asked as he pulled the canopy open.

Aaron let out the longest sigh of his life, "yeah... i was just so close. I don't regret stopping to help the girls... but if i hadn't we'd have won."

"i think it turned out alright. its better that you did stop to help them. otherwise you'd just be saying to everybody that you are here for the spotlight."

"i know... but damn i wanted this win."

"if it makes you feel better," Ichi appeared on the other side and handed Aaron a portable TV.

_"no, i can honestly say i've never even once been pushed that hard in a race,"_ Kent answered the questions of the press, Aaron read the subtitles on the bottom. _"As bad as it sounds, I'm considering retiring right now so that this race can be my last memory on the track. i don't think i'd regret that decision."_

_"but what about the final match?" _one of the reporters asked, _"you are only one win away from officially becoming the best race in the world."_

_"i've never cared about titles, that's why i don't use my nickname. i'm here to live the spirit of the sport, and i can feel my skills starting to decline now that i'm over thiry. I know i won't be this good next year... and Aaron will only get better."_

"did he just say he thinks i haven't peaked!" Aaron was amazed that anybody could even consider that, he was already far better than he ever thought he'd get.

_"Carol! Percy! how would you feel if Kent left now?"_

_"Kent's been my best friend since elementary school," _Percy answered, _"i knew he was gonna say this before the race had even finished. Since we watched Aaron Neil defeat Takeshi Jin for the position of Lead Forward and Captain, this was the match-up Kent has been praying for."_

_"i'll stand behind my husband no matter his decision,"_ Carol put an arm aound Kent

Aaron let his head roll backwards until it hit his seat. today was full of bombshells being dropped on him; first Ami's confession, now Kent 'God of the Track' Walker basically saying he was likely to become even greater than himself, and that the race against him was good enough that he'd retire after it without regrets.

He tossed the TV back to Ichi in a high enough arc that the older man had ample time to react and catch it. he rose from his chair and stretched, loosening and cracking the joints that had become compressed by the G-forces during the race. "I guess that we can live with a fight for third." Aaron leapt to the ground

"oh, by the way..." Ichi clapped a hand on shoulder and pointed back at the Mech with his other.

Aaron's jaw dropped, "how did she not fall apart!" What was left of the armor hung limply, the frame was warped, and there were sparks shooting out from several places... Aaron looked at Ichi, "Can you save her?"

"probably, but if you ever race hard enough to do that again, i'll kill you"

Liz and Ami got out of their Mechs as well. Marco looked at the damage and sighed, "i need to demand a raise."

Aaron stood in the locker room, replaying the race in his head for the umpteenth time.

"Aaron," Liz patted him on the back, "don't worry about it, man. Nobody's beat him in all fifteen years he's been racing."

"huh?" Aaron snapped back to reality, "oh, yeah. it actually doesn't bother me that much. i'm just trying to figure out where i can improve, Kent said he expects me to get even better."

"when did he say that?" Ami asked as Luca hopped onto her shoulder

"during the interview after the race. I guess their pits are right next to the finish line. he said something about how he felt his own skills starting to decline, but he expected me to keep improving... i thought i hit my peaks during that race."

"even if you did peak," Liz pointed out. "you fought on even ground with the 'God of the Track' that's bragging rights for life!"

"i guess," Aaron walked out and wondered out to one of the waiting taxis. he rode back to the hotel and stopped when he heard some old Trance sytle music pumping in the room that the party had been held in on the first night. He looked at the sign, 'Dance Party, IGP welcome!" is what it read in about ten languages.

he opened the door and instantly recognized the song in-progress, it was on his playlist after all: BassHunter's _All I Ever Wanted_ was pounding through the speakers. Max appeared out of nowhere and pushed him through the door.

"he where'd you come from?"

"I tried to get your attention when you walked into the lobby, but you were absorbed in some thought. come on! let's dance!"

As Max pushed Aaron onto the dance floor the insturmental ended and the lyrics started back up:

_I'm so alone_

_here on my own_

_and i am waiting for you to come_

_i want to be _

_a part of you_

_think of all the things we could do_

_and every day_

_you're in my head_

_i want to have you in my bed_

_you are the one_

_you're in my eyes_

_all i ever wanted in my life_

_All i ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_all i ever wanted was to make you mine_

_i know that i love you_

_oh baby why don't you see_

_that all i ever wanted was you and me_

the song continued on and Aaron felt his dillema about improving disappear as he started having fun.


	64. Cunningham's Question

CHAPTER SIXTY-THREE - CUNNINGHAM'S QUESTION

(A/N: there's a present to FREYASAKURA [sp?], the first person to review this story, in this chapter. R&R has its rewards.).

Aaron woke up early again, this time it was because of the drinks he'd had at the party. he had a headache that he just couldn't shake, even with the asprin he took before his morning shower. he went downstairs and ordered tea and toast as he slumped over the table.

"Rough night?" Cunningham leaned over from his own table.

"Ugh... now i know why Absenthe is illegal in several countries. the hangovers are criminal."

"well, you were the one who chose to drink it. I had Everclear once, that was a mistake."

"why are you talking to me?" Aaron lifted his face from the table. "I thought you hated me."

"that was because i thought you had only done well because of your recklessness coming out on the lucky side." Cunningham shrugged, "I've seen that you actually have what it takes, so call it sportsman's respect."

"...ok," Aaron's mind wasn't in any condition to deconstruct the logic, even though the asprin was starting to take the edge off the headache.

"try a sports drink, they cut through hangovers pretty well."

Aaron pulled his arms off the table as the waiter placed his breakfast in front of him. _"Domo," _Aaron thanked the man as he reached for the blackberry jam in the middle of the table.

"By the way..." Cunningham's voice seemed hesitant, as if he was going to ask about a sensitive topic.

"Yeah?" Aaron turned to face him, sensing the importance from his tone of voice.

"Would you mind..." Cunningham felt suprised by how awkward it was, "if I... asked Ami out?"

Aaron hadn't expected that at all. "why are you asking me? if you feel the need for permission, i think her dad's in my phonebook somewhere."

"that's not what i mean. I just didn't want to upset you by just appearing with her one day. even after breaking up, some feelings will remain."

It was true that Aaron still loved Ami, but as a close friend, not romantically. "I don't mind at all," he smiled, "I'd like to see her happy with somebody."

"thank you Aaron."

Aaron turned back to his breakfast, "but, if you break her heart, I'll kill you. It was bad enough when i did it accidentally."


	65. CLASH OF THE TITANS

CHAPTER SIXTY-FOUR - CLASH OF THE TITANS

Aaron had just watched the Liberty VS L'arc de Ciel match and was trying to work his way through the overcrowded halls of the stadium. As he stood pressed against the wall Aaron thought, "So it'll be Liberty VS LumberJack for the title. leaving it between us and the French for third." spotting a break in the crowd, Aaron stepped in and began heading for the nearest exit. "Kent officially announced his retirement before the race tonight, so their substitute will be taking his place... wonder if he's any good."

Finally outside, Aaron stood in the massive plaza lined with stalls filled with IGPX memoribilia. the air was filled with so many languages that Aaron wondered whether all the world's languages were present or not. He moved towards the taxis on the other end of the plaza, glancing back and forth at the stalls he saw one with a big screen and the IGP racing game being played on it. he walked over as he thought about playing it at the birthday party a while back, this was a supplemental version containing ALL IGP pilots, including historical pilots such as Andre. he laughed when he got there, Kent Walker and Michael Jones, the Forward of Team Liberty were two of the four people playing. once they finished their race, he heard a voice speak english behind him and a soft hand grab his shoudler, _"may we join in?"_ Belle Vite asked the two kids who'd played against the american pilots. they nodded and handed over the controllers, starstruck to be in the presence of four World-class Forwards.

Aaron stepped up as the screen went to the Pilot Select screen. "4-way Battle Royale!" the game announced, "Choose your pilots!"

they all moved their cursors over themselves, Aaron's lowest stat was now _Armor_ at 95. he was labeled as an ALL-STAR because all of his stats were over 90.

"Michael Jones VS Belle Vite VS Aaron Neil VS Kent Walker!" the game announced as their pilot cards from the IGP-TCG each took up a corner, indicating which screen section belonged to who. a crowd began to gather around them as the countdown started. Aaron's phone went off in his pocket, so he paused the game as the countdown hit '1!'. "hello?"

"Aaron?" there was a french accent.

checking his phone, Aaron saw it was Fontine, "what is it?"

a soft tap on his shoulder cause Aaron to turn. he saw it was the french-born racer so he hung up. "where'd you get my number?"

"i called my phone with it to make sure i put the number in right."

"so what's up?"

"A lady must show her favor before a match," she tied a hankerchef around his wrist then winked at her cousin, Belle. "Good luck."

Aaron smiled before turning back to the game, a little confused, but no worse for the wear. The crowd cheered, "GO! GO! GO!" with the game as the four All-Stars hit the button to accelerate their Mechs and switch their cameras to cockpit mode at the same time. as they hit corner 3, Aaron deccelarated a bit to create enough time to spot an attack from the others. Belle stayed close and lined up with him between corner four and five. It seemed like the other pilots were intent on giving a preview of the next matches.

_"allons-y dancer!" _Aaron challenged the French woman as they kicked into turn five.

_"d'accord mon ami"_ she began to move her Mech in the graceful, dance-like moves she used. the light-blue mech with a rainbow from left shoulder to right hip began swaying its hips and leaning from side to side.

Aaron found himself distracted as he imagined Belle herself moving in such a manner, and realized too late that such thoughts were probably part of the reason she moved like that. he hit the parry button too late to completely block a blow as Belle's Mech piroetted and began a beautiful spinning combo. Aaron was knocked backwards when she ended the spinning with an upward kick. "what the hell!" he swore to himself, "she didn't move quite like this during the last match!"

Aaron rolled to the side as she dropped the kick into an axe attack. he rolled back in and began to attack. not only did Belle block almost everything he threw it her, she danced around the rest of it, as if she were only toying with him. Aaron didn't pull himself away from his screen to see what happened between the americans that the crowd just cheered about, but the french woman did for just long enough to allow Aaron to get inside her guard, "_trop confidente Mademoiselle Vite!"_

_"Zut!"_ Belle cursed as Aaron's attacks began to connect and her status screen began changing colors.

"Aaron!" Takeshi yelled from somewhere in the crowd.

Aaron rolled away as Michael Jones' red, white and blue Mech tried to jump him from behind, only to end up striking the L'arc de Ciel Mech instead. The powerful attack ended up knocking the blue Mech to the ground as they passed Kent Walker's Mech which was practically limping. Knowing they'd lost, Belle and Kent signed out.

It wasn't until his screen expanded that Aaron noticed that he'd been fighting through most of Satan's Weaving, he'd been that focused on trying to read Belle for the next match. He leaned hard as they went into the 20-degree turn. He felt kinda nervous to face somebody who'd beaten Kent Walker, even if it was just a game.

"_Ready Japan?_" Michael asked tauntingly as he took a stance that Aaron instantly recognized.

"Song-ham forward stance 2?" Aaron was intimately familiar with all the ins and outs of his own style. "This game is scary realistic."

The Liberty Mech looked like a waving American flag as Jones attacked. Aaron hammered away at the parry button; despite the fact that they favored the same style, Michael moved in a very strange way considering the moves he was using. "It's like he's drunk and trying to use Song-ham," Aaron thought somewhat upset. "Its defiling the style's subtleties and power!"

Michael just spun away as Aaron tried to counterattack, ending up on Aaron's side. Aaron swung his elbow upward and caught the corner of his opponents head-unit. The American recovered in time to block the next blow and shear Aaron's left Track Skate off with a stomp-kick.

Aaron was able to remain upright until he hit a turn, he ended up slamming into the wall and the game announcing "MICHAEL JONES WINS!" The crowd cheered as Michael held his hand up in victory.

Aaron sighed, turned to him and gave a thumbs-up. Turning, he untied the hankerchef from his wrist and offered it back to Fontine, "Sorry, I tried."

Fontine smiled as she took the cloth from his hand, "It was a good fight. It looked like you had fun."

Aaron smiled and nodded before Takeshi found him, "Aaron, Andre is looking for us. Team meeting."

"Right," Aaron said. He turned to Fontine and nodded his farewell before working his way out of the crowd towards the taxis.


	66. LOVE?

CHAPTER SIXTY-FIVE - LOVE?

"Its just gonna feel wierd as hell," Aaron said to no one in particular as he relaxed in the cafe lobby. He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head.

"Hmm?" Max turned her head as she sipped on the straw of a strawberry milkshake.

Aaron leaned forward and cocked his head just enough that Max could tell that he was talking to her this time, "being in the team box."

"You won't be racing against L'arc de Ciel?" Max sounded both disappointed and confused.

"Mara won't be fixed in time. Ichi said It'll be two weeks before she can race again."

"You named your Mech?" Max giggled slightly as though she thought it was childish.

"I can feel things in that cockpit," Aaron said seriously, "its different than when I was piloting Takeshi's Mech. It's like she tells me when to turn or what moves to pull as much as i tell her what to do."

"Are you talking about your crazy stuff again?" Liz asked as she came up behind Aaron with Takeshi in tow.

"Liz," Takeshi said somewhere between embarassment and anger, "leave them alone."

"Max," Liz said somberly.

"Yes?" She set her shake down

"I've been kinda a pain in the ass to you guys. I'm sorry."

"I understand..." Max said as if she hadn't ever noticed, "It was because you wanted Ami and Aaron back together, right?"

"Yeah, but I get it now. If Aaron's happy with you and Ami isn't the mess she was when we got here, I guess there really isn't anything wrong at all." Liz smiled.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I got the team into such a mess."

"Don't worry about it," Takeshi interjected, "people do stupid things for love. now, let's leave them alone, Liz"

Getting the hint, Liz smiled before turning and walking out the door as Takeshi walked by her side.

"Well," Aaron kept looking at the door they left through, "that was different."

"Hey, quick question."

Aaron turned back to face Max.

"It's a tournament with sixteen teams... how did you guys get into the fight for third after only two races?"

Aaron had looked it up the other day and actually still had the tourney bracket on his phone. He pulled the phone from his hip and brought it up. Handing the phone to Max, he explained, "We'd been slated to fight Team Nirvana two days after we beat Wolfpack. They had some kind of accident and had to withdraw from the runnings. that gave us a by."

Max's face turned pensive as she handhe phone back to Aaron. she looked down at her milkshake, "Aaron..."

"What?" Aaron was concerned by Max's sudden change in attitude.

"D... Do you love me?"

Aaron was totally blindsided by the question. "What makes you ask that?"

"It was Takeshi. He'd said that about people being stupid for love... It made me realize that you've never really said that you love me."

Aaron didn't know how to answer the question. Certainly he was extremely fond of her, but was it love yet... He looked down slightly, considering it. "I don't know..."

"You don't know? What's that mean?"

"It means that I don't know if I DO love you yet... I sure as hell LIKE you, but I don't know if it's love yet."

"Oh..." Max cast her eyes downward. It was obvious that wasn't what she'd wanted to hear.

Aaron felt a little guilty for ruining Max's previously good mood. he gently grasped her shoulders, "Maxine Esmarelda Erlich."

Max didn't know that Aaron knew her entire name, but the fact that he used it meant he was about to say something important. Looking up and into his eyes, she saw they were soft and affectionate.

"I may not be in love with you yet," Aaron said comfortingly, "but you are very important to me. I'd be sad if you ever left my life. And I promise, the moment my feelings become Love, I will tell you."


	67. VIVA IGPX

CHAPTER SIXTY-SIX - VIVA IGPX

Aaron stood in the Team Box as he watched Team Satomi line up next to their L'arc de Ciel counterparts. He clicked his headset on "Everybody ready?"

"Yeah," Ami answered

"Rarin' to go!" Liz answered

"Good to go," Takeshi affirmed

"God, I wish I was down there..." Aaron mumbled. He perked up before the countdown started, "This is it guys, I may be up here, but I'm down there at the same time..." He glanced over his shoulder and got a big smile from Miss Satomi, so he added, "we all are... Just know that win or lose, it's been the best season of my life, and I'm looking forward to doing it again next year."

"3!... 2!... 1!... GO! GO! GO!"

Aaron's foot started tapping before they even hit Turn 3.

"What the heck?" Liz snapped as they cruised through Turn 4. "Are they dancing?"

Aaron realized he'd forgot to include something huge in the briefing. "That's their trick! don't let the swaying confuse you!"

It felt so... wrong to be watching as they Mechs met and began their battles. "I wish I was down there," Aaron repeated slightly louder than before, his foot tapping audibly this time.

Takeshi had only been distracted by the swaying for the first second or so. His skill as a fighter or loyalty as a boyfriend overridding the image of Belle moving like that saw to that. He moved in aggressively, he knew that he still wasn't back up to the top of his game, and he couldn't allow the French woman a chance to exploit that. His arms looking like blurs to the untrained eye, Takeshi unleashed a vicious flurry of attacks.

Belle was impressed at how much Takeshi had recovered from the horrendous accident that had been all over IGP-Int'l news a mere three months ago. She was able to block and avoid everything, but she wasn't able to get an attack of her own in, "_tres bien Takeshi Jin. Vous etes vraiment un All-Star."_

Liz was squared off against Dominique Noir, "C'mon Frenchie!" Liz's powerful Kung-fu strikes rained upon the french woman's blocking. The thin titanium alloy the Ciel Mechs used allowed for greater speed, but sacrificed defensive power.

Dominique gritted her teeth, "_couchone japonaise_!" she swore at Liz as if she could hear and understand the insult. She rolled back and found her rhythm as she began to sway again. "_je vais dancer sur ta grave_!"

"_Calme-toi Dominique_!" Michelle Blanche radioed her teammate and lover, knocking one of Ami's blows harmlessly away. "_Tu es mieux qu'elle. Ne t'enquiette pas, ma chere_."

Ami tried as hard as she could, but just like the match against LumberJack, she could hardly do anything against her opponent. "Luca, any ideas?"

"I haven't seen any openings either Ami."

"Anybody have an idea?" Ami asked for help as she made the 20-degree turn.

Andre and Aaron looked at each other, neither of them had seen anything useful during the fighting between Ami and Michelle either. After a few more seconds of foot tapping, something clicked in Aaron's head, "Hey Ami, its not really advice, but I may have a little insperation to help."

"What?"

"The other day I had something unexpected happen. A guy came up to me and asked if it would bother me at all if he'd ask you out."

"who?"

"You know him, and he's a pretty nice guy."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Alex, and I guarentee you that he's watching you. I bet you wouldn't want a guy who's nice enough to consider the ex's feelings see you lose."

"Alex?"

"Yeah, you'd know him the moment you see him. but for now you should focus on the race, and know that he's rooting for you too."

Andre covered his microphone so the pilots wouldn't hear, "is this guy for real or are you just playing for the moment?"

Aaron gave a thumbs-up, "you'd be suprised who talks to me sometimes."

Ami wondered greatly who she knew named Alex. It seemed obvious to her, but it was still out of reach. she was frustrated, but she didn't let it distract her from the task at hand. Oddly enough, the thought that she might be racing for somebody made it easier to track her opponents movements. "Maybe I was just losing sight of why I race since Aaron and me broke up..." She thought, "If I look to the future instead of the past, things always look brighter."

"_qu'est que ce_?" Michelle noticed that Ami's movements changed subtly, but it caused a huge change in the way she fought. Ami backed off as they hit the pop-ups, but as soon as they were out of them, Ami nailed her right in the chest with a blow. "_MERDE_!"

"_Michelle_?" Dominique was unaccustomed to her sweetheart swearing, and it caused her focus to falter as she checked on her teammate. Liz used an upward strike to open the french mid-fielder's guard like a christmas present. "_oh la..._" Dominque was subjegated to a ferocious assault before she could finish cursing.

Belle knew her teammates were in trouble, but she'd finally cracked into Takeshi's defenses. Even her attacks looked like dancing moves: spins, kicks, even the punches were graceful enough to be confused as mere steps in a dance.

"Damn it!" Takeshi swore as he began showing Status Yellow in several areas.

"Takeshi!" Aaron and Andre both radioed

"What?"

Each of them suggested rolling out in the opposite direction. After a second, they switched appearently agreeing with what the other had said before.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING!" Takeshi yelled as his screens started showing red spots

Aaron had an idea, "Takeshi! use my trick!"

"What trick?"

"Switch it up!"

"Aaron," Andre countered, "he doesn't know seven million and twenty-two fighting styles."

Ignoring the blatant exhaggeration of the coach, Aaron continued, "you don't need a library. Just back off and fight differently than you usually do!"

Using the 20-degree turn as a break-away, Takeshi changed to the style he'd gotten a full read on from watching Aaron's races.

"You cheeky son of a dog..." Aaron finally stopped tapping his foot as he recognized Song-ham Back Stance 1, his favorite starting point.

Belle had to double-take as a track-skate came flying right for the head-unit of her Mech. It bought Takeshi enough time to connect the blow and cause all of light blue Mech's control systems to fail.

Ami dropped her opponent at about the same time. She switched into Speed Mode and raced up the track to help Liz.

Michelle sighed as her status readout told her she was wrecked. "_J'ai ratte. Desole, mes amies_."

Dominique had been thrown into the wall, collapsing to the track as her own systems blacked out. "_Moi aussi. Nous avons tombe du Grace, n'est pas?"_

_"Non,_" Belle reassured her teammates, _"Ils ont gagne aujourd'hui. Mais, nous combattrons encore, et nous gagnerons ce jour._"

"_Michelle?"_ Dominique asked as Team Satomi crossed the finish line.

"_quoi?"_

_"J'ai espere demander dans le Winner's Circle, mais..." _She took a deep breath, "_Michelle Angelique Blanche, m'epouseres-tu?"_

MIchelle gasped at the proposal. She responed with tears of joy in her eyes, "_oui! Mon Dieu, oui!"_

Belle relaxed into her seat, "_ah L'amour..." _she though smiling, "_Viva IGPX._"


	68. EPILOUGE

EPOLOUGE

Aaron stood on the roof of the hotel, looking out over the city. It felt different than last time, maybe because he wasn't waiting for Max this time. His team was third in the world, and it was mostly because of him, although he'd never think like that on purpose. He'd found a level of skill that he'd never dreamed of achieving, and according to one regarded as the greatest racer in history, he still hadn't reached the top of his potential.

_"oh! sorry!"_ Kent walker apologized as he opened the door with his wife in-tow.

"_is nothing," _Aaron smiled,_ "i about leave"_

_"Omedeto Sandaime,"_ Carol tried to congratulate Aaron, but actually said merely, 'congratulations third.'

Aaron knew what she meant and winked at her with a smile. He let them out onto the roof and closed the door as he descended the stairs.

Aaron's phone began to ring and he answered it quickly, _"Moshi-moshi."_

_"Bonjour Aaron."_

"Fontine?"

"Yes, I was wondering if i could ask a favor of you?"

"Of course," Aaron stopped on the stair he was on, "as long as its nothing too personal."

"It's nothing personal, but its a little embarassing. Could you meet me outside of the hotel's ballroom?"

"Sure, I can be there inside of five minutes."

_"Bon. Merci, Aaron."_

_"Ce fait rien."_

Wondering what the french-japanese girl could want from him specifically, Aaron decended the stairs at a slightly quicker pace. He opened the door to the lobby and stepped through it.

If not for the extremely quick reflexes of a pilot, a bellhop would have run Aaron over with a cart of luggage. _"OI!" _he scolded at the young woman.

"Aaron, so sorry!" Mohammed Rashid hurried over to the Japanese star.

"It's ok, she just suprised me."

"You know," the large arabic man said in a 'by the way' tone of voice, "If Walker is right, I really look forward to facing you some day."

"If the rumors are true," Aaron said, "You would indeed be a worthy opponent yourself."

"I will never hold back," Rashid proudly puffed out his chest and hit his fist against it to punctuate his statement. He held out his hand.

Aaron took the hand nearly twice the size of his own, and tried not to cry out as the vice-like grip nearly crushed his hand. "I look forward to the day."

"As do I!" Rashid's booming laughter showed his mirth to the world as he walked away, "As do I!"

As he passed the cafe, Aaron found himself waylaid again as the french women of L'arc de Ciel approached him. Aaron noticed the glitter of a new diamond ring on Michelle, _"cette une belle bauge... mais..." _as he actually looked at it, it was obvious it was an engagement ring, _"FELICITATIONS!" _He gave the congratulatory french phrase and offer his hand to both of the lovers before turning to face Belle, _"en fin, n'est pas?"_

Smiling, the french woman suprised Aaron by embracing him and planting a pecking kiss on each of his cheeks. _"'La Bis' est utilise suelment pour des vrais amis et la famille. Nous sommes des rivals en IGPX, mais, je pense que tu as un ami. J'ai l'espoire que nous revenue encore."_

_"Merci Belle, moi aussi. Je vuex revenue toutes vous femmes vraiment tot. Peut'etre au marriage..." _He smiled at Dominique and Michelle. He excused himself and continued towards the Ballroom, not seeing Fontine, he felt slightly confused.

_"Gentlemen," _a voice came from behind Aaron,"_attention to our superior competitor! Ten-HUH!"_

Aaron turned to see Team Wolfpack, along with their entire tech crew, saluting him. Startled, Aaron merely repeated his actions of the last time this happened, he bowed in response. _"It was honor to fight."_

Captain Jack 'The Railroad' Harvin smiled, "Until we battle again."

With that said, the Amreican Navy turned and left as if they were formation-drilling.

"Aaron!" Fontine called as she walked hurriedly towards him.

"You made it!"

_"Desole! _I got stuck in the elevator."

"It's nothing. So, what is it you need?"

"Actually, its on the other side of the door... but don't get mad if you don't like it..."

"What, you can't say what it is?"

Fontine glanced away blushing.

Sighing, Aaron opened the door.

"SUPRISE!"

Aaron gaped at his team, and almost all of his friends gathered under a banner that said 'IT'S THANKS TO YOU!'.

Fontine pushed him into the room, whispering into his ear, "I'm so jealous. My teammates are my friends, but yours... they are your family."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Max as the girl bounded up to him, he planted a kiss on her forehead. "Yes," He walked up to his team, "yes they are."


	69. Translation guide

Here is the translation guide i promised. all entries are in order they appear in the story:

45 - unexpected help

_pouvre, pouvre, petit cher. Je souait que tu peut trouver ton coeur._ - poor, poor little dear. I wish you could find your heart. -french

_Fontine, vous etes trop gentile. je veux vous remerci - _Fontine, you are too kind. I wish to thanked you -french

_arigato Fontine-San_ - Thank you Ms Fontine - japanese

_Fontine wa ii _- don't be so formal (literally 'Fontine is good') -japanese

_Je vais le faire _- I will -french

_nous avons arrive _-we've arrived - french

_honto arigato _- an expression of deep gratitude ("I truly thank you") -japanese

47 - international affairs

_Fontine a dite que vous parlez francais _- Fontine told me you speak french -french

_oui, de petite. Ah! desole! un petite _- Yes, some little. Oh! Sorry! A little -french

_il a l'aire d'un qui n'est pas brilliant _- it seems he isn't very smart -french

_mon intelligence n'est pas du question, madamoiselle. tu es une mauvaise voix aux France _- my intelligence isn't in question, Miss. You are a terrible voice for the french -french, bad grammar.

_Dominique, il a raison _-Dominique, he's right -french

_Mais, Michelle! comment peut-tu dis ce _- but Michelle! how could you say that? -french

_vous etes bien preparez pour le Grand Prix _- are you ready for the Big Prize ('Grand Prix' is a french term anyways, fyi) - French

_Est-ce qu'il n'ya pas des lesbians en Japon _- aren't there lesbians in Japan? -french

_il y a la. mais, je n'ai jamais les veu comme ce. je dois partir, Au Revoir_ - There are. but I've never seen them like that. I must leave, farewell -French, i think bad grammar

_Desole. ce-ce-cet_ - Sorry. I-i-it -Johnny stammering to repeat how Aaron told him to apologize

_Johnny est desole. c'etais les hommes qui rirant. le homme qui monte le mantaeu violet est lui qui a donne Johnny d'argent et demande pour lui dire ce _- Johnny's sorry. It was the man in the purple jacket who gave Johnny money to say that. -French

49 jafar vs aaron

_Laisse-faire _- let it be, leave it alone, etc

55 breakfast

_ohiyo _- good morning! -japanese

_oocha _- tea -japanses

_qui-est _- who is it (in this case, guess who) -French, if getting technical, _devinir qui-est_ is 'guess who'

_non_ - no -french

_tu te leves vraiment tot, Max _- You're up really early, Max -french

_gomen_ - sorry -japanese, informal version of _gomenesai_

63 cunningham's question

_Domo _- an 'enhancer phrase' meaning very / more / much / alot / etc. but when used in this context it is a very informal 'thanks' -japanese

64 clash of the titans

_allons-y dancer_ - let's dance -french

_d'accord mon ami_ - ok my friend -french, _mon ami_ is mostly used by a girl to the guy she fancies, but it is legitimately applicable casually here.

_trop confidente Mademoiselle Vite_ - Too confident Miss Vite -french (ps, Belle Vite means 'fast beauty')

_Zut _- dang -french, socially acceptible curse

66 viva igpx

_tres bien Takeshi Jin. Vous etes vraiment un All-Star _-very good Takeshi Jin. You truely are an All-Star -french

_couchone japonaise_ - japanese pig -french

_je vais dancer sur ta grave_ - i'll dance on your grave -french

_Calme-toi Dominique_ - calm yourself Dominique -french

_Tu es mieux qu'elle. Ne t'enquiette pas, ma chere_ - you're better than her. Don't worry my Dear. -french

_qu'est que ce _- what's this -french

_MERDE_ - SHIT! -french, unacceptible curse

_oh la _- 'oh the', however, in this case, it was to become the opener of a string of curses. it would therefore be translated as 'holy...' insert swearing here after -french

_J'ai ratte. Desole, mes amies_ - I've failed. Sorry, my friends -french

_Moi aussi. Nous avons tombe du Grace, n'est pas_ - Me too. We've fallen from grace, haven't we? -french

_Ils ont gagne aujourd'hui. Mais, nous combattrons encore, et nous gagnerons ce jour_ - they won today. But, we'll fight again, and we'll win that day. -french

_quoi_ - what -french

_J'ai espere demander dans le Winner's Circle, mais...Michelle Angelique Blanche, m'epouseres-tu? _- I'd hoped to ask in the Winner's Circle, but... Michelle Angelique Blanche (Michelle angelica white), will you marry me? -french

_ah L'amour... Viva IGPX._ - ah, love... Long live IGPX

Epolouge

_Omedeto Sandaime_ - congratulations third -japanese, horrible attempt at congratulating Aaron on Satomi taking third in the tourney

_Moshi-moshi_ - unaware of literal translation, its who the japanese answer the phone -japanese

_Bonjour Aaron_ - hello Aaron -french

_Bon. Merci, Aaron_ - good. thanks aaron -french

_Ce fait rien_ - you're welcome, literally 'it makes/does nothing' -french

_OI _- HEY -japanese

_cette une belle bauge... mais _- its a beautiful ring... but... - French, Aaron noticing the engagement ring and realizing what it is

_FELICITATIONS_ - Congratulations! -french

_en fin, n'est pas_ - finally, right? -french

_'La Bis' est utilise suelment pour des vrais amis et la famille. Nous sommes des rivals en IGPX, mais, je pense que tu as un ami. J'ai l'espoire que nous revenue encore_ - The Bis (never found actual translation) is only used for close friends and family. We are rivals in the IGP, but, I think of you as a friend. I hope we meet again. -french

_Merci Belle, moi aussi. Je vuex revenue toutes vous femmes vraiment tot. Peut'etre au marriage _- Thanks Belle, me too. I want to see all you women again really soon. Maybe at the wedding.

AUTHORS NOTE: I had ALOT of fun with this one. especially since much of it was based on my own experiences; abusive step-father that I eventually threw out, first romance being involved in a sport (my manager in tennis was a real hottie), caught between two girls and the whole world had an opinion about it, re-establishing a strong friendship with a scorned ex. This one only made it into my top ten animes BECAUSE it was fun as hell to watch, it was just as fun to spin an alter ego into the story.

originally, this stroy ended with Aaron being shot at the nightclub (chapter 34: I love you Ami Stapleton). but there were so many idea swimming around my head, and I'd fallen in love with the character of Aaron Niel, I couldn't just kill him. I decided that he needed to become a more complete person, so first I needed to break him (dealing death of family, murdering jeff, and being bounced between the girls). By overcoming huge personal, emotional and mental obsticals; Aaron became not only a stronger person, but it helped him overcome his confidence issues and find his inner titan.

Aarons original appearence was based on me, but then I decided to change his look when I began transferring my 'Rozen Maiden: My Dark Angel' self-insert (seriously check this one out, based on the anime, one of my early works). I realized that I couldn't have two identical characters, so I left 'me' as 'me', and turned Aaron into the look that I want to have.

I know I've mentioned this on my AW:MitBH Story, but I will soon be retiring this PenName. I am going to be doing ONE gift story, and I need requests for it. So far, all i got is "any action videogame" if you wish to narrow that request, or counter it completely, hit me up in reviews or **preferably PMs**.

Aiming to INSPIRE, Now and Forever -Andrew Robert Yarbrough AKA Shirae Natrice


End file.
